


March's Writing Month SP

by kaykinch



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Multi, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch
Summary: This one-shot book will have a new one every day in the month of March 2019, each one-shot is based off a song.





	1. Burned Out - Clott

**_Song- Burned Out by Dodie_ **

**_Ship- Clott_ **

 

It was very clear that Clyde was becoming tired of his work, not knowing how he kept his head grounded. He was becoming more and more depressed as the months and years went on. He sometimes wishes his dreams didn’t come true. They held too much of a burden on his shoulders.

 

Scott, his boyfriend from high school has watched Clyde’s transition into popularity, and he could tell you straight up that Clyde isn’t the same anymore. He’s not the happy ecstatic guy Scott once knew. Now he was more quiet, and anxious. Wanting to stay home all day and just talk to nobody.

 

Clyde, if you didn’t know, is a famous YouTuber. His channel had grown in popularity, with over 30 million views, and he’s been posting videos on the website since he was sixteen years old, now being 20. It’s been 4 years of ups and downs, and he really always dreamed since he was small that he could be some kind of famous celebrity. He never realised the downfall of it all.

 

He sat on his couch, reading some emails he had gotten from others. There was no way for him to possibly go outside anymore, fans liked to stand outside his doorway and wait for him. Scott was cooking something in the kitchen for the couple to eat, which did smell really nice to Clyde.

 

Scott came into the room, handing Clyde a plate with some hashbrowns and eggs, kissing his cheek as he sat next to him, “How are you feeling?” Scott asks, looking at his boyfriend.

 

Clyde just responds with a calm shrug, scooping some of the potato goodness into his mouth. “Why do you stay with me, Scott?” Clyde sadly asked, looking back at Scott, “You shouldn’t be forced to go through this all with me. I know you could have so much better.”

 

Scott just shakes his head, “Clyde, I really couldn’t.”

 

Clyde sighs, as they both eat their breakfast in silence. Clyde really didn’t understand Scott’s motives anymore, he couldn’t trust anyone and he felt so bad that Scott was brought into this mess unwillingly.  

 

Scott took the laptop from Clyde once he finished eating, going through the schedule, “You have a meet and greet coming up?” Scott let out as a question more.

 

Clyde nods, “Not really my choice. I’m going to be going to Florida and doing a signing and meeting some fans. There’s also some big event going on for Youtubers.” He replies.

 

Scott sat there, “Are you sure you don’t want to back out? I know you really can’t take all this.”

 

“I don’t have a choice, Scott,” Clyde replies, leaning up a bit to peck his lips, “you can come along if you want?”

 

“Sure.”

  
  
  
  
  


It became a week later until the boys were flying to Orlando from LA, having to have security help them out the house and onto a plane. They sat next to each other, Clyde did have to stop a few times in the airport to sign some things for fans, but it could’ve been way worse, he decided.

 

Clyde looked out the window while Scott ate some snacks he bought from the Duty-Free to keep his blood sugar up. Clyde couldn't help but from, the brunette, red coat wearing boy just wanted a normal life. He wanted things to go back to how they were four years ago.

 

Scott had tucked his arm around Clyde after finishing his snacks, rubbing Clyde’s back gently. Clyde leaned into Scott’s touch, his nerves calming down.

  
  


As soon as they landed and got off the plane, they both were already bombarded with fans, Clyde kept a happy face while Scott helps his hand. He signed a bunch of random things for all of them as he went through, Scott following behind slowly. Some of the fans did recognise Scott as well, but Scott was still new to this, signing only a couple of things before they finally got to the uber waiting for them both.

 

“I don’t understand why people keep crowding like that,” Clyde speaks once they buckled up and the car started moving. It wasn’t that Clyde hated his fans, he did adore all of them and loved a lot of their comments and support. But he didn’t like being looked up to, it put a lot of pressure on him to be better and do his best. There also was also a lot of hate comments and people who had issues with him and his videos, which had gotten to his head a lot. 

 

“Well, they love you,” Scott replies.

 

Clyde leans on Scott’s shoulder as the uber pulled up to their hotel, both of them getting out. They did have a meet and greet to prepare for right away, and Clyde honestly just wanted to nap. Both of them entered the room Clyde would be meeting fans in, sitting down and drinking some water, “Have you checked your blood pressure?” Clyde asks, taking a sip from his bottle.

 

Scott shakes his head, grabbing his test strips and lancets and quickly taking his blood pressure to see where his glucose levels were. He determined that his blood pressure was okay for now, throwing away the needle and putting back the test strips he had taken out.

 

They then got told by some security of the hotel that they were letting fans in. Scott stepped back, holding Clyde and his bags as the fans started coming in one by one, meeting Clyde as he signed things for them.

Once it was over both of them went to their hotel room together. It was a nice hotel room, with a bed for them to share, some bathrobes and a balcony. Clyde was getting tired, laying down on the bed as he shut his eyes, Scott sitting right next to him. “I’m so burned. Imagine waiting that long just to meet me,” Clyde speaks out loud, keeping his eyes shut.

 

Scott laid down, looking at Clyde and kissing his nose, “They just love you, Clyde,”

 

“Oh, I know that. You don't need to repeat yourself.” Clyde opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend, their eyes meeting together as they stared at each other, Clyde moving to kiss Scott. “But they really also don’t.”

 

“They don’t know the real you but they do love the version of you that you portray,” Scott adds.

 

Clyde leans into Scott, “I’ll never understand,” Replies the smaller boy, “I’m just burned out,” he closes his eyes once more as he falls asleep in his boyfriend’s arms, Scott also falling asleep with him.

 

Clyde didn’t like the fame or the fortune or having fans, but he did know. That every time he’s with Scott, he gets a sense of security and that Scott is the one for him. He wouldn’t be able to last without having his diabetic boyfriend in his life. Scott kept his feet on the ground. 


	2. Little Black Dress - Stolovan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Little Black Dress by One Direction  
> Ship: Stolovan   
> (Highly NSFW)

Kevin wasn’t one for frat parties. He didn’t like them and he didn’t understand the reason his fraternity brothers kept going to them. It was just out of his interests, and it was always during times when they could be studying or watching Star Wars. Parties weren’t for him.

 

That was of course until tonight, when his fraternity brothers, decided it would be fun to throw a frat party in their frat house. He dreaded it a lot, realising how messy their house would end up getting, how loud everyone would be. He thought about just locking himself in his room so he can just watch reruns of Star Trek, but there wasn’t much use of that. He was going to be forced to join in on this party.

 

He watched them from the couch, as they got alcohol and snacks ready for the people coming. He wasn’t sure how many people were invited, or what this was even going to entail. He just knew that he wasn’t going to like it. Kevin didn’t approve.

 

It didn’t take long for guests to start arriving. Kevin did recognise some familiar faces, whether they were from his old town in South Park or new people he has met while attending Denver U. The music was starting and as the crowd grew bigger, the noise got louder. Kevin had backed off the couch and found himself a safe spot in the kitchen.

 

The music was so loud that it made his skin tingle and his lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with his heartbeat as though they were one, filling him from head to toe with music. He liked this song.

 

Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. Kevin couldn’t make out any words, but laughter rang in his ears and wouldn’t seem to stop. The song that was playing got louder, pulling him in and wouldn’t let go.

 

That was when Kevin had moved back to the main group. He looked around the crowd, everyone seemed to be drunk. Then throughout it, all his eyes managed to stare at someone in particular. A boy, by the name of Clyde Donovan, standing in the corner away from people. He seemed out of place; like an orange tic tac in a sea of white tic tacs. He was sipping something from a cup, but that’s not what caught Kevin’s attention at all.

 

Clyde was wearing a dress: it was a shorter black dress which showed off his legs, with some bright red heels. Kevin wanted to know how he could walk in those. Clyde then caught him staring and both of the boys' faces grew a dark crimson.

  
  


Clyde took in a sharp breath, Kevin walking over to where he was standing. “Hey Clyde,” Kevin greets, Clyde looking at him and giving a smile.

“Hey Kevin,” Clyde responds, sipping the drink in his hand, “nice party.”  

 

Kevin shakes his head, “I didn’t throw it,” He says, “I’m not really a partier.”

 

Clyde chuckles in response, “I’m not either, but Craig and friends dragged me here,” He speaks, point to Craig, Token, Tweek, and Jimmy who were all hanging around the living room together. “I just thought why not. It’s better than staying in alone.”

 

“Well,” Kevin lets his hand out, “You wanna dance a bit.”

 

Clyde just returns with a smile, grabbing Kevin’s hand. The two boys were so so sweaty from nerves and the body heat that was tangling in the room as they moved to where the music was louder, dancing around to it for a while.

 

Clyde isn’t sure how long he and Kevin had been dancing and chatting for. But it was long enough for him to now notice the absence of everyone. It was just him and Kevin on the couch, Craig, his ride, had left him. “It’s a little late, are you going home?” Kevin asks, making Clyde look around to double check he’s been stranded.

 

“I don’t know where my friends went,” Clyde admits, looking down, “Craig was meant to drive me back home. I don’t go to this University.” He sheepishly says.

 

Kevin just nods in response, touching Clyde’s arm, “Well you can stay here for tonight if you want. I can drive you home in the morning.”  

 

Clyde looks back at him, “That’s really nice of you Kevin,” He says, scooting closer to him, “You know, you’re actually kind of...hot?”

 

“Thanks?” Kevin says, giggling, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

 

Clyde moves his head closer to Kevin, which made Kevin freeze for a second, before leaning as well and closing the gap. Their lips collided together, Kevin’s hands going to grab around Clyde’s waist while Clyde’s hands rested on his shoulder. Kevin twisted his body slightly, being much taller than Clyde, the couch providing a good amount of comfort for them both.

 

They stayed like that, attacking each other’s lips, eating each other's faces. Their mouths moved in a rhythm with one another, as they kept their eyes shut and hands locked on each other. Kevin then pulls back, “Y-You look so-so sexy in that dress.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Clyde’s smile turned into a smirk, “You wanna fuck me in it?”

 

Kevin’s face must’ve resembled a tomato as he nodded, taking Clyde’s hand gently, leading him up to his bedroom in the frat house. Kevin’s room was decked out in Star Wars posters, it made Clyde almost laugh, but he didn’t have time til Kevin pushed him on the bed and started attacking his neck.

 

Clyde’s breath hitched a bit, as he rubbed down Kevin’s back. The small kisses to Clyde’s neck made him twitch as he closed his eyes. Clyde pulls Kevin’s shirt over his head, still letting out small gasps as Kevin had moved to litter hickies all over Clyde’s neck. Kevin moves his head back up. Every kiss has a raw intensity now - breathing fast, heart rates faster.

 

Kevin hikes up Clyde’s dress, wanting to leave it on him, pulling off his underwear. Clyde couldn’t believe this was happening between them, but he was excited. The cotton of Clyde’s dress was now around his waist, Kevin reaching around and grabbing some lube from his dresser, squirting it on his fingers before delicately pushing his middle fingers inside Clyde, which made the brunette hiss, as his hips moved a little, pushing down more.

 

It isn't the first time for either of them, but they’re so nervous you'd never know it. There's something about Kevin that lights Clyde up from the inside, there's something about Clyde that melts Kevin’s confidence to nothing at all. Touching Clyde is like being handed the holy grail like his heart is mended even though he never knew it was broken.

 

Kevin thrust his finger once Clyde had adjusted to it, adding a second digit, which made Clyde groan even louder. “Oh god, Kevin,” He whines out, gripping the silk sheets under his palms.

 

Kevin looked up at Clyde, “You’re so pretty like this,” He whispers, Clyde whimpering in response as Kevin’s fingers twirled around inside of him. His body and mind on fire.

 

Kevin pulls his fingers out of Clyde gently, grabbing the lube he laid near them and spreading it over his cock, “Are you sure?” He looks at Clyde, he didn’t want to go further if Clyde wasn’t into it.

 

Clyde just nods, “F-Fuck me, please.” He begs out, Kevin smiling as he gives his erection a few more strokes.

 

Kevin then lines himself up with Clyde, holding onto his legs as he pushes into the small boy slowly, being gentle as to not hurt Clyde. The brunette's head leaned over, as he bit his lip, the sensation of Kevin being inside him making him let out a loud moan.

 

Kevin started thrusting slowly at first, letting Clyde clench around him as Clyde’s toes curl. Both boys were in the moment, moans and whimpers being let out of their mouths. Clyde let out a cry when Kevin grabbed for his shaft, moving his fingers up and down on it to create more friction between the two.

 

Kevin’s thrusts started picking up more speed as he moved more roughly. Clyde’s hand moving to scratch up Kevin’s back at the raven-haired moved down, his forehead touching the shorter’s.

 

It only took a couple more thrusts from Kevin’s hand and hips to make Clyde orgasm, the white sperm going everywhere and ruining his dress, Kevin following soon after, coming inside of Clyde with a low growl, as he pulls out of him.

 

He lays next to Clyde, both of them trying to catch their breath as they pant. Kevin then got up, and grabbed a shirt and boxers of his own for Clyde to change into, after helping the boy out of his dress and into the cleaner clothes, Kevin pulled on something similar and they both cuddled, going to sleep.

 

Kevin should start attending more parties.

  
  
  
  



	3. Freak - Scutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse/Cheating  
> Song: Freak by Little Mix  
> Ship: Scutters

It always seemed to be quiet in the apartment. Scott had been engaged to Butters for a year now and has been dating him for five years. He was so deeply in love with Butters. Things have become different from when they were in high school, they moved in together, adopted a cat, and have become more adamant on each other.

 

Scott would say that he’s happy with Butters and he couldn’t see himself with anyone else. But, as he stood in the kitchen, waiting for the macaroni in the oven to bake. He couldn’t help but tear up. Butters hadn’t come home, again. Butters is a car designer and has a pretty normal 9-5 shift, working in an office building. Scott knows when he gets off work and about what time he’ll be home. But now, Butters has been coming home at later times, while Scott was asleep. Usually, around 3 am. It was starting to really upset Scott, and he wanted to know what was going on and why Butters schedule was changing.

 

Scott pulled the macaroni out once the oven went off, wiping the tears from his eyes as he got two plates, covering Butters plate with some plastic wrap. He sat down on the couch with his own and started eating as he sobbed a bit more, watching whatever was on the TV.

 

Scott and Butters cat, Muffin, jumped up on the couch and curled up next to Scott. She was a rescue, and they saved her when they were just teenagers. A small grey tabby cat: she was like their own baby, and was very comforting for Scott when he spent time alone at home.

 

There was a vibration on the couch, which made the brunette’s eyes go over to where his phone was. Setting down the empty bowl of macaroni and cheese, he saw that Butters had texted him, the words  _ ‘I’ll be home soon <3 _ ’ were in the grey bubble, making Scott smile slightly.

 

He then got up, washing his bowl, sitting back down and pulling the blanket over him as he waited on Butters.

 

He waited five hours for Butters to come back home. Scott looked over to the door, as he pets Muffin. Butters had straight up lied, and now his dinner was getting cold and it was dark outside.

 

Scott had decided to call Butters, pulling his phone to his ear as he turned down the TV. The phone rang, giving that buzzing sound before it was sent to the answer tone. Scott just sighed, getting up and moving to the bedroom to lie down, taking his medicine, brushing his teeth, and switching into pyjamas.

 

Scott cuddles his pillow once he was full in bed, Muffin laying next to him. He started drifting off to sleep but was quickly disturbed by the front door opening and closing, Butters walking into the room, “Is there dinner?” He asks, Scott felt his eyes as he looks over to him. Scott looks back at him and nods, “Yeah, it’s on the counter. Just mac and cheese, you may need to heat it up,” Scott responds, trying to keep his tone from not sounding like he annoyed.

 

Butters took his jacket and shoes off, going to eat. Scott sat up in the bed, playing around with his engagement ring as he waited for Butters to climb in the bed with him. His eyes going over to the clock, _ 2 am _ .

 

Butters came back to the bed, sitting next to Scott, Muffin staying in the middle of them. “Where were you?” Scott asks, looking at Butters, hoping he’d tell the truth.

 

“Oh there was just some traffic,” Butters responds, scratching the back of his neck. Obviously lying. He then scoots over to him more, making Muffin go to the end of the bed, Butters pecking Scott’s lips and rubbing his thigh, “how long has it been since we’ve had sex?”

 

Scott just pushes him off, as he takes in Butters. He changed his hair, gotten it cut shorter, and he smelled like women's perfume. Scott decided to just not question it, laying back down, “I’m not in the mood,” He says, “I’m tired and I’ve got work tomorrow.” Scott was a waiter at a local restaurant owned by Kyle and David.

 

“Why don’t you just quit Scott?” Butters rubs his cheek as they stared at each other, Scott shivering at the touch.

 

Scott shrugs, “I don’t want to, I need the money.”

 

“Yeah but,” Butters pecks his lips, “I make enough to support us both. You don’t really need to be working.”

 

Scott doesn’t respond, instead of turning over and closing his eyes again, Butters putting his arm around the brunette's body. Touching up his chest, “Are you sure you’re not in the mood?”

 

“Yes Butters,” Scott responds through gritted teeth, knocking Butters arm off him.

 

Butters tried again, nipping a bit at Scott’s neck which just irritated the diabetic. He got up, grabbing a blanket from their closet, “I’m going to go sleep on the couch,” he announces walking out the door, hearing a faint, “What,” from Butters as he shut the bedroom door once Muffin was out with him. The two going to lay down on the couch, falling asleep.

  
  
  


The next morning, Scott woke up later than he wanted to; a product of leaving his phone in their bedroom. He goes into the room, hearing the shower run in their onsweet bathroom, Butters must’ve been in there. He picks his phone up and grabs his work outfit to put on, changing in their bedroom and throwing his clothes into a laundry basket. He’d do it once he got home.

 

Butters walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist as he goes over and kisses Scott’s cheek, “You making breakfast?”

 

Scott shook his head no, “I’m actually just about to go to work.”

 

Butters just responds with a frown, “Okay,” He mutters, “I want to talk about what happened last night though,” He speaks, removing his towel and pulling on his own clothes.

 

“I do too,” Scott replies, “when you get home?”

 

Butters just nods, “Regular time,” He responds as Scott makes his way out the door, going to the restaurant he’s a waiter at.   

 

The restaurant was newer, opened in Denver by Kyle and David to be a bit of a remix of David’s parents' restaurant. It was called ‘Comida Kosher,’ serving a mix of both Latino and Jewish food. Scott liked working there, it was nice to get out of the house and he got along with the other workers great.

 

He got started on his waiter shift, making tips as he went along. He wasn’t feeling his best today though, just really upset with everything that was going on with Butters.

 

Kyle called him to the back once Scott’s break started. He usually took a 15-minute break so he could eat a snack and check his insulin. “Are you feeling alright Scott?” Kyle asks, looking at the brunette worried.

 

“I’m fine,” Scott responds, “there’s just been a lot going on with Butters.”

 

“Oh,” Kyle frowns, “well, why don’t you take the rest of the day off okay? Don’t want you to work when you’re feeling sad. Go get a bite to eat and go back home.”

 

Scott nods, “Okay, thanks, Kyle.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Kyle responds. Scott got up, exiting the office and leaving the restaurant entirely.

 

He was feeling a little peckish, deciding just to pop into an In n Out nearby to get himself something to eat to take back.

 

When he got over to where the In n Out was, Scott instantly recognised their car; the only one they own, in a parking spot. Butters was here. He still got the courage to go up to the doors and walked inside, scanning to see if he could find his fiance.

 

Sure enough, sitting in one of the bright red booths, was Butters. But he was not alone. He sat next to another girl, a Canadian, who had long brown hair. She was cuddling up to Butters, both of them kissing.

 

Scott’s heart dropped. He didn’t know what he was witnessing. He just left, walking out of the In N Out, going back home instead. Butters was cheating on him.

 

The thought was making his heart drop in his chest. He entered back into the house, throwing today’s tips onto the coffee table as he sat down on the couch, hugging his knees. A single tear slid down from his bright, emerald eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon enough, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down his pale cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of him. This wasn’t what Scott expected; he couldn’t believe the one person he trusts the most just went behind his back to stab him. It all hurt.

 

He knew he had to do something about it. Scott however, wasn’t one for confrontation. He couldn’t stay with Butters anymore, there was no point. Especially if Butters wanted to be with someone else, Scott can’t hold on to a lost cause, and he knows that.

 

Once Scott was able to not release any more tears from his eyes, everything going dry as he wiped his face. He stood up and went over to the kitchen, deciding to cook something to get his mind off of it. He made just a small egg in a whole for himself, not bothering to make anything for Butters.

 

Scott sat back down and ate, before getting up and going to do their laundry. He sniffed, gathering their clothes from their room, then going over to sort them. That’s when he noticed the lipstick on Butters shirt. This all was too much for him. He crumbled the shirt, pushing it back in and just washing his own clothes.

 

Butters had no idea what he was awakening in Scott. Scott doesn’t get mad or angry that easily, but he was very mad. Butters was flat out lying to him. He’s woken up something he never should have even touched.

 

Scott did the dishes, then sat on their bed, going through his phone. He wanted to tell someone, but he just felt as if he has nobody to turn to.

 

It wasn’t until Butters got home that Scott knew that this would be it. It was late at night, and he got up, going to Butters as he walked in the door. He took his leather jacket off, carefully hanging it on the coat rack, then walking over to Scott. “Hey baby,” he leans down to kiss the brunette, who pushed him off before he could.

 

“What’s the matter, Scott?” Butters asks, backing up from him, “Why are you acting like this?”

 

“I found out why you’ve been coming home so late,” Scott admits, “I can’t fucking believe you!”

 

Butters looked confused, as he stared at his fiance, “What are you talking about? I’ve just been working later.”

 

“Oh, of course, you fucking have!” Scott replies, “That office building you work in closes at 10! There’s no reason for you to be coming back at midnight.”

 

Butters took a breath in, “Then what do you think is going on?”

 

“I know that you’re cheating Butters.” Scott says, “I saw you,” He looks up, “at In n Out, with a girl. You were all over her!”

 

Butters then started getting aggressive, he was caught. He didn’t know how to react. “You don’t know shit, Scott!” Butters yells, “I wouldn’t have to get with her if you’d just give me some fucking time once in a while!” Butters words stung, “You think you're the victim here?! It’s always ‘Butters I need this,’ ‘Butters I don’t feel good,’ you are always on the brink of death! Your diabetes is hard for me to handle and sometimes I just want something outside of it!”

 

Scott had heard that too many times from his own parents. His mom always blamed the reason for her drinking on his diabetes; his dad said that it’s the reason he was always out and away from the house. However, never, in his life, would Scott ever think he’d of heard it from Butters.

 

Scott felt tears come out of his eyes, “This entire fucking time, you’ve been controlling me. Making me do everything for you, wait on you, hands and feet. You’ve been trying to make me quit my job, lose my friends so you could control me more. You use me like I’m some kind of,” Scott sniffs, rubbing his eyes, “some kind of burden.” He then pulls the engagement ring off his finger, putting it in Butters hand, “Go. I don’t want you here anymore.”

 

“Excuse me?” Butters looks at Scott through gritted teeth, “Are you trying to break up with me?!”  

 

“I’m not trying to, I am.” Scott responds, “Please, go.”

 

Butters didn’t listen, slipping the ring into his pocket as his hand lifts up. The sound of the slap rung throughout the room as Scott rubs his cheek from the impact, taking in a deep breath.

 

“Why the fuck did you just hit me?!” Scott yells as he keeps his hand on his cheek for a second. Scott then grabs Butters torso, pushing him outside. “Go! I don’t want you here, I don’t want to be with you, Butters!”

 

And with that, Butters fled the scene with the car, Scott going back inside, shutting and locking the door.

  
  



	4. They Don't Know About Us - Bratters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: They Don't Know About Us by One Direction  
> Ship: Bratters

South Park Jr High School was about to get a new student. Bradley Hubbard was getting released from Camp New Grace and was allowed to go live with his aunt and uncle in South Park. The anxious child also was going to get to attend the local school, which scared him a lot. He’s seen a lot while at Camp New Grace, he was still gay despite everything they put him through, and he wasn’t ready for the big changes in his life.

 

When his parents learned that the treatments at Camp New Grace weren’t working, they decided to just give up on him. So, he was forced to stay with another family member, his Aunt and Uncle still weren’t accepting of gay people, and he could tell by all the crosses and pictures of Jesus hung up in the house. Bradley was pretty sure that his parents handed him over to them thinking they could change him if the camp counsellors couldn’t.

 

He was now standing in front of the huge doors to South Park Jr High, pushing through it as he looked around at everyone. He didn’t recognise a soul and felt like all eyes were on him. He started biting his fingernails, making his way over to his locker to learn the code, when he hears a familiar voice:

 

“Bradley?” Bradley turns around to the sound of his name, only to be shown the blue eyes of someone he had met a few years ago.

 

“B-Butters?” Bradley smiles, pulling his hand out of his mouth and going to hug him.

 

Butters gripped onto him back, “What are you doing here buddy?”

 

“Oh I,” Bradley pulled out, “I got released from the camp.”

 

Butters smiles, “Well that’s great! I’ve gotta show you to everyone.”

 

Butters abruptly grabbed Bradley’s hand which made Bradley’s heart beat in his chest hard like a jackhammer. He hadn’t seen Butters for so so many years, but he remembered how Butters made him feel, he was head over heels for him back when he was 10, and he’s starting to feel that again now, 4 years later.

 

Bradley followed the boy over to where his friends were, “Hey Butters? Whose that?”  

 

“Oh!” Butt responds, “This is my friend Bradley! Bradley these are my friends, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Eric.”

 

Bradley looks down, “Nice to meet you.” He says.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too Bradley,” Stan responds, giving him a smile. The bell rang soon, being Bradley’s saving grace and the six children went off to their different classes.

 

As the week went on Bradley spent a lot more time with Butters at school. It turned out that both of them had a lot of classes together, and Butters was able to keep Bradley company and make him feel calmer in the new environment. He even got to sit with Butters and his friends at lunch! That meant a lot to Bradley.

 

Bradley was glad that he was reconnecting with Butters, and he felt like he had a good friend in the boy. He didn’t know how Butters felt about him, and Bradley was very infatuated by the other, to say the least, but Bradley was just happy that he got to be with him again.  

 

They sat at Butters house, since Bradley’s aunt didn’t like having Butters over. Both of them were on his bed, Bradley watching Butters play the spiderman game, leaning on his shoulder with a yawn. It was getting pretty late.

 

“I better go,” Bradley speaks, moving off Butters.

 

“Aw,” Butters says, pausing the game, “already?” He looks over at Bradley.

 

Bradley sighs, “Yeah, but I’ll see you at school.”

 

“Of course,” Butters says, “Bradley?”

 

Bradley looks back over at Butters, “Yeah?”

 

Butters moved closer, pressing his lips onto Bradley’s making Bradley gasp, before kissing back. Bradley and Butters’ mouths connected, their teeth touching as they kissed. This would end up being Bradley’s first kiss, with THE Butters Stotch. Making him realise that Butters may be into him, too.

 

Bradley then pulled back, blushing deeply, “Butters..” He huffs.

 

“I know,” Butters responds, “I just had to get it out of me. I really, love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Bradley replies, smiling as he stared at the ground.

 

“Well does that make us boyfriends then?”

 

“If you want.” Bradley’s eyes look at Butters who just nodded. Bradley now had a boyfriend.

 

Bradley then got up, going back home to his aunt and uncle. “You’re late,” His uncle says as Bradley enters into the house, his dopey face turning into a shyer one.

“I’m sorry Uncle Frank,” Bradley looks down at the ground, shutting his door.

 

His uncle kept a strong tone with him, “Whatever, I know that Butters boy is bad for you. Go to your room, you can forget dinner.”

 

Bradley just nods, climbing up the stairs and going to his bedroom. Throwing his backpack in the corner and pulling out some papers to do homework, he sighed. Not feeling like this was really fair.

 

After he finished his homework he decided to lay down, his aunt walking into the room, “I heard you were late coming home from that Butters house?”

 

Bradley nods, sitting back down.

 

“Well, maybe it’ll be best, _ for you _ , if you don’t see him anymore? He’s not being much help.” 

 

“Okay aunt Susan,” Bradley rolls over. No way he was ditching Butters, he’d still see him at school.

 

His aunt just responds with a, “Love you,” walking back out of the room and letting Bradley go to sleep.

  
  
  


Bradley woke up the next morning and got himself dressed for the following day at school. He didn’t really ever mess with his hair; it kind of just did its own thing. He exited out of the house after crumbling his homework into his backpack.

 

He nails planting back into his mouth as he chewed on them, making the walk over to the bus stop. He had asked his aunt and uncle to stop driving him to school, wanting to ride the bus with Butters instead.

 

“Hey there Bradley!” Butters greeted as Bradley got closer to him and the 4 other boys. “Well fellas, me and Bradley have some good news.”

 

Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny’s eyes all turned to them, “What is it, Butters?” Kyle asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well…” Butters was quickly silenced by Bradley pulling him closer to him.

 

“You can’t tell them,” Bradley whispers into his ear.

 

Butters looks at him confused, “Well why not Bradley?”

 

Bradley frowns, “It’s complicated,” He whispers back, “just don’t say anything yet. Please.”

 

Butters just nods, turning back to his friends, “Oh it’s actually nothin’ to worry over fellas.”

 

Cartman rolls his eyes, “We already know you two are fags,” He speaks, receiving a punch to the shoulder from Kyle, “AYE!”

 

“Don’t say that fatass.” Kyle glares at him.

 

Stan nods in agreement, “Yeah, just cause you don’t have a boyfriend doesn’t mean you should hate on people who do.”  

 

Cartman rolls his eyes, “I would never date a boy guys, are you all seriously fags?” He uses that term again, which just received another punch from Kyle.

 

Bradley had gone back to biting his nails and staring at the ground, the words from the other boys making him very anxious, as he whispered bible verses to himself under his breath.  

 

The bus pulled up pretty soon, all of them getting on and Bradley sitting right next to Butters. He hoped that the other boys didn’t actually know he was with Butters. He couldn’t help feeling like they do know, however.

 

As the bus moved, Butters put his hand on top of Bradley’s, giving him a warm smile to try to calm him down, “What’s wrong with me telling the guys?” Butters whispers, as to not let others on the bus hear them.

 

Bradley looks around then whispers back, “Well, it’s uh...it’s sinful and I-I can’t let my-let my aunt and uncle find out.” He replies.

 

Butters touches Bradley’s cheek, “Bradley it’s not sinful and most of them are also in gay relationships. It doesn’t have to get back to them.”

 

Bradley shakes his head, “I-I don’t-don’t feel good about it right now.” He admits.

 

Butters just nods, kissing Bradley’s cheek.

 

The bus pulled up to the school and all the students piled off it. Bradley and Butters had their first class together. Putting away their bags then making their way over to where the desks were held: both of them taking a seat next to each other.

 

The class started, and they stayed quiet, sometimes nudging each other and Butters giving Bradley some swift kisses on the cheek. Neither of the boys knowing they were under the gaze of Eric Cartman.

 

Both of them walked out of the classroom and went to their next classes together; holding hands while walking through the hallways.

 

Bradley realised that Butters was right, a lot of the students were gay. He saw that Kenny dude making out with some short brunette in a red coat near the stairway. It felt like he was back at camp but nobody was killing themselves, everyone was just gay and everyone else just didn’t care.

 

Once it came to lunchtime, Bradley sat at the table with Butters, Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and Kenny like usual. Cartman making a disgusted face at them both, “I can’t sit with you fags here. You’re gonna have to get up.”

 

Bradley was quick to grab his tray but soon was defended by Kyle, “You leave fatass. None of us has a problem with it.”

 

“That’s just because you’re sucking a Mexicans dick every night, jew,” Cartman replies, making Kyle kick his shin under the table.

 

Cartman promptly stared at him, before staring at Bradley which made the smaller boy gulp, “If you don’t leave I’m going to have to tell the adults that you’re having buttsex with Butters over here.”

 

Stan then pushed Cartman, “Don’t do that dude, that’s not fucking fair.”

 

“Fine,” Cartman got up, “I’m going to tell them.” He starts walking away.

 

“You have no proof!” Butters yell at Cartman while he went to a different table.

 

Butters rubs Bradley’s back, “I’m sorry he talked to you like that baby,” he kisses Bradley’s cheek. Bradley just gets up, scooting his chair away from the table and walking away.

 

He heard Butters following him, and grabbing his arm, “Bradley what’s wrong?”

 

Bradley gets to the bathroom before he starts to cry, Butters hugging him. “I can’t have them know,” Bradley sniffs, “they-they can’t know they’ll-they’ll hurt me they can never know.” He sobs into Butters chest, “Leviticus 18,” he started repeating that over and over. Not even caring about the kid who was exiting from a stall, washing their hands quietly and leaving the two alone.

 

Butters rubs Bradley’s back, “It’s going to be okay if they find out. I won’t let them hurt you Bradley okay?” He whispers, “They just don’t understand, they don’t know how strong our love is. It’s okay, you’re not fighting this alone.” He promises, “I’ve waited all my life to find a love that’s this right. I’m sure if they did know what we were really like, that our relationship is strong as fuck, I’m sure they’d be jealous too huh?”

 

Bradley smiles, “Yeah,” he wipes his eyes, “I guess they would be jealous.”

 

Butters leans into Bradley, and kisses him, not caring about the salty tears that were coming down the boy's face.

 

The two pull back after a minute, “You help me believe in myself, Butters.” Bradley responds, “In so many ways.”

 

Butters kisses his nose, wiping Bradley’s tears with his thumb, “You help me believe in myself too Bradley.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Move - Tokyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Move by Little Mix  
> Ship: Tokyle  
> (NSFW)

Summer seemed to come by very quickly for South Park. It was hotter outside, making everyone lose their hats and jackets to be a bit cooler. Kyle, however, was preparing himself for a summer trip with his boyfriend, Token, and their parents. Kyle had been dating Token all through senior year, and now they would both be attending college. Columbia University to be exact, all the way in New York where Kyle would study political science and Token would be getting a PhD in a doctoral program.

Both of them were so excited when they got their acceptance letters. Kyle had been a little worried that one of them wouldn’t get one and that they’d end up having to split up.

Kyle zipped up his suitcase once he was sure it was neatly packed and had everything he needs. Then drops it on the ground, he started strolling it outside, hearing the footsteps of his mother following him. “You ready to go then boubey? You should let me drop you off.” Sheila said her red hair was still as bright as ever. She was really sad to see Kyle grow up so fast.

“Okay ma,” Kyle replies, going over to her car and opening the trunk, setting his suitcase inside. Sheila opened the door for her son who got in, as she got into the driver's seat.

She pulls out of the driveway, “It’s very nice of the Black’s to let you join them on their summer holiday, I know how much you love Token.”

Kyle nods, “Yeah ma,” He replies, “I’m really excited.”

Sheila smiles, “Oh that’s good to hear Kyle. You’re growing up so fast, just a couple more months and you’ll be in New York.” she then pulls up to the Black’s house, “Make sure that if anything happens you keep safe. Condoms are important hun.”

Kyle looked at her confused, “Ma don’t say that” He says, getting out of the car which just received a laugh from Sheila, helping Kyle get his suitcase out of the trunk, then hugging him tightly.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too ma,” Kyle responds, hugging her back.

Sheila got back into her car as Kyle went through the gate to the Black’s mansion, going up to the door as Token stepped outside to greet him, “Hey Kyle!” He smiles at his boyfriend, pulling the redhead inside.

Kyle looked around the house. He was always pretty amazed by how rich Token was. “Hey T,” He kisses Token’s cheek, “thank you again for letting me come along.”

“It’s no problem,” Token takes Kyle’s suitcase from him, “we’re just going to California, my mom and dad were going to let us fly with them but I was thinking, you and I can just take the G-Wagon and drive ourselves there, while they take a plane?”

Kyle looks at him, “Are you serious Token?” he smiles, “I’d love to go on a road trip with you.”

“Great,” Token responds, “We will have to stop in a Hotel, I was thinking in St George, Utah, but it won’t be anything trashy.”

Kyle nods, Token pecking his lips, “When do we leave?” Kyle asks.

“Well, my parents are gone now. So whenever you’re ready, I was wondering if you wanted something to eat first?” Kyle now notices the grumbling in his stomach, as he follows Token into his kitchen.

Token grabs some sandwich making stuff from his cabinet, Kyle sitting at the kitchen bar and watching him make the sandwiches. “You know what’s weird?” Kyle randomly says, now remembering what Sheila had said in the car which made him want to hide.

“What?” Token asks, spreading peanut butter on some bread.

Kyle thinks about it before he says it, “We’ve never had sex, in the two years we’ve dated.”

Token gulped for a second, grabbing some jelly, “Yeah,” He responds, “but aren’t you always saying sex isn’t everything?”

Kyle nods, “And it isn’t, but I’d still you know, like to try it with you at some point. We’re going into college, and I think we need to start making that move.”

“Well hey,” Token pushes the sandwich towards Kyle, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. I guess it’s weird that we’ve not had sex yet, I just don’t know how to approach it with you. We are gonna be alone for a good 12 hours though, so who knows what’ll happen tonight.”

Kyle takes a bite of his sandwich, “We should pick up some condoms and lube.”

“I already have some in my suitcase.”

“You do?!” Kyle asks, setting the sandwich down on his plate.

Token nods, “I was pretty sure I would make the move on you tonight. As long as you were okay with it.”

Kyle was shocked by that knowledge, finishing up his sandwich. “Then I guess we should be on our way then huh?” Kyle replies which just received- a smirk from Token, who grabbed both their suitcases.

Both of their boys exited the mansion and got into Token’s G-Wagon and buckling up. Token then backed out of the gate after buzzing his security, and the two were on their way.

Kyle couldn’t believe Token was also preparing himself for them to have sex. Kyle is still a virgin but that’s because he was saving himself for the right person. He doesn’t see sex as being something you have to do or need to do, but something that you should want to do. He’ll admit that he does judge Kenny a lot, he’s had sex with half of the people in their grade, but Kenny seemed happy with himself. So that was good.

“Why don’t you put something on?” Token asks as they start to head onto the interstate. Kyle takes out his phone.

“You want to listen to a podcast?”

Token nods, “Yeah.”

Kyle then turns on a podcast about Climate Change, leaning his head against the window as he thinks. “You know I’m a virgin right Token?”

Token shrugs, “I didn’t. But I am too.” He replies.

“So we’ll be losing our virginities to each other?” Kyle asks, though he already knew that that’s true.

Token nods, “Yep.” He replies, “Kind of romantic, especially if we get married down the line.”

That made Kyle let out a small giggle. His heart was now beating fast at the thought of Token on top of him, taking him to another world. He was happy that Token was making this move.

They stopped once at a gas station, Token getting out to fill up while Kyle got them both some snacks, both of the boys also using the restroom. But other then that, they made it to St George pretty quickly. Stopping at a restaurant to get some dinner then going to the hotel.

“Okay, I think I’m going to shower first,” Token says, setting his and Kyle’s cases down on their backsides. “Unless you wanna join me and we try it in there?”

Kyle thinks about it for a second, “Let’s do it.” He breathes out, now feeling his heartbeat against his chest. Why did this seem so scary? He wanted this more than he thought.

Kyle follows Token into the bathroom, Token shutting and locking the door and both the boys undressed. They’ve showered before together, but never have gone too far with it. Kyle couldn’t let himself look down at Token’s dick, he knew it was big, he’s seen it plenty of times before. But he just was scared that if he saw it he’d back out; so he kept his eyes locked onto Token’s face.

They both stepped into the shower after Kyle grabbed the soap that was left on the sink, grabbing their shampoo from his suitcase since neither of them could really use the hotel’s shampoo for their hair type.

Token turned on the water, making sure it was hot since that’s usually how Kyle liked it. He then grabbed the soap and started to lather it onto Kyle’s stomach holding him from behind which made Kyle tremble in his arms. Token pecked at Kyle’s ears, both of the boys were pretty tall, so it gave Token easier access to Kyle’s body.

Token grabs Kyle’s dick once he’s done rubbing him up, jerking it off a few times which made Kyle let out small scowls of pleasure. Kyle body freezing up as he eyes closed shut, “Token,” He whispers.

Token took the cue, pushing Kyle against the shower wall, Kyle’s hands laying flat on it as he let his butt become more exposed for Token, who grabbed some lube and rubbed it on his hands, “Are you sure Ky.”

Kyle nods, “Y-Yeah,” He replies as he then feels Token circle around his hole which made him whimper. Token pushed his hand incautiously, as he let is squiggle around inside of Kyle which made the redhead groan, his eyes shut tight.

The finger kind of gave off a burning pain inside of him, which for a second he couldn’t figure out how people liked this, but Token started pushing it in and out, getting a good rhythm and as Kyle adjusted to it, he started feeling the pleasure.

Token added a second finger, trying to stretch Kyle out as Kyle lost his goddamn mind, leaning his head against the wall. He completely forgot they were even in a shower and water was dripping down them, all he could feel was how his skin prickled, his back arching as he tries to bite back his moans.

Token pulled his fingers out, pulling a condom on himself then spreading the lube on his cock, giving it a good few jerks. He positions himself behind Kyle and slowly pushes the tip in which made Kyle gasp. As Token pushes himself in further, going at slow motion, Kyle felt like he was starting to see stars. “So, big..” Was all Kyle let out, Token grabbing around his waist who was now feeling the same type of thing.  
Token starts to thrust tenderly, nipping around at Kyle’s skin, he let one of his hands go down to Kyle’s erection, pumping it softly as to ease Kyle a bit more. Kyle felt Token’s breath tickle his ears, as he started picking up the pace, thrusting quicker at a violent pace. It made Kyle huff, as he whined out.

It didn’t take either of them very long, Kyle cumming all over Token’s hand and the shower wall, while Token came inside the condom. Token pulled back, both of them panting as they stepped out of the shower.

Honestly, Kyle was sure now that this summer break was going to be one of the best ones.


	6. No Promises - Stary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: No Promises by Shawn Mendes  
> Ship: Stary

Stan and Gary getting together seemed to be problematic for both of them. Gary has not come out to his family and church, keeping him and Stan on a downlow from everyone. Stan having drinking problems and struggling with depression.

 

They were both in college, sharing an apartment together; and they were roommates. Oh my god, they were roommates! Stan liked sharing an apartment with someone else, especially since he was taking a vet course at Colorado State and that cost a lot for him already. So having help paying the rent was great.

 

Stan walked into their apartment after finishing his last course for the day. He was burnt out, to say the least, grabbing a beer from his and Gary’s fridge as he sipped on it, turning on reruns of Terrance and Phillip.

 

Gary walked in soon after, he was taking a clothing design course since he really loved and was into sewing. Sitting down next to Stan and looking at him and the beer in disbelief, “You said you’d stop,” Gary remarks, looking at the can.

 

“I will stop,” Stan chugs the beer, setting it on to the end table next to him, “see, I finished it. Therefore I stopped.”

 

“I’m really worried about you Stanley,” Gary looks at him.

 

Stan nods, “You and me both buddy.” he chuckles, “It’s just one beer, that’s not going to get me drunk right away. I promise.”

 

“Okay,” Gary says, looking over at his TV.

 

Stan knew he was making empty promises to Gary, and he did feel really bad for it. He really didn’t want to lose Gary, he was scared of having his heart broken again. It’s not something he was really a huge fan of. However, drinking brought him joy, it helped him deal with depression, he felt like. There wasn’t anything wrong with him having a couple of beers here and there as well.

 

_ Oh boy, _ Stan thought,  _ I sound like my dad.  _

 

Stan didn’t care enough though. His dad wasn’t bad for drinking, and neither was his grandpa. It hadn’t hurt either of them so why would it hurt Stan? Plus his dad drank for fun, he’s sure of that. His dad didn’t seem like he’d have any sad underlying reasons for it.

 

Stan knew it did upset Gary, as he leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder. He wished it didn’t upset him as much as it did. But Stan decided to just blame that on how Gary was raised, Mormons are taught that alcohol is sinful. Stan has decided that Gary just wants to save him from everlasting Hell. Stan was okay with going to Hell, and he already knew he would be going there.

 

“You know, I love you, Stanley,” Gary looks over at Stan.

 

Stan nods, “I love you too,” Stan smiles at him, as Gary leans down to peck Stan’s lips.

 

They both waited for the episode that was on to end, then Stan went to do homework while Gary went to the office to sew. Both of them going over to their bedroom, cuddling up to one another and falling asleep while Gary spooned Stan.

 

Stan had to usually get up before Gary, to get to his first class, pulling on his outfit for the day. His first class was usually just a health lecture and going over animals bodies. Gary had gotten up too, as Stan left the room to see him eating cereal.

 

“Hey Stanley,” Gary stops Stan as he starts to exit the door.

 

“Yeah?” Stan looks over at Gary.

 

Gary pauses for a second, “My parents are coming down to visit tonight. So I need you to just be less-”

 

Stan nods, “I know. But you promised me you’d come out to them the next time they were down here?”

 

“You see Stanley, it’s a little bit complicated.”

 

Stan sighs, “Okay, well, see you later,” He then exits the apartment, getting on the bus to get to his lessons for that day.  

  
  


Once Stan came back to the apartment, Gary was already there, talking to his parents on the couch. Mrs Harrison looks up at Stan and gives him a warm smile, which he returns, “It’s nice to see you again Stanley,” She says, Mr Harrison agreeing and holding his hand out to shake Stan’s.

 

Stan sat down next to Gary, “How have you two been?” He asks, giving a smile.

 

“We’ve been good Stanley,” Mr Harrison replies, “I’m sure you know that Gary is going on his mission soon right?”

 

Stan looks at Gary, “No, I did not know that” He responds. Why didn’t Gary tell him that? Gary promised that he wouldn’t need to go on a mission because he was leaving the church. “Anyway,” Stan stands up, he needed a drink, “I was just about to head out again but it’s nice to see you two.” They give him some small goodbye’s, as he feels Gary stare on him as he exits out of the apartment again, going to the nearest bar.

 

Stan arrived there with an uber, deciding it’s not safe to take the car when he’s going to be drinking alone. He entered inside of the bar, sitting down at a place near it as he started ordering shots, his heart pounding as he let the burning liquid go down his throat. He just wishes Gary would keep his promises with him.

 

The whisky turns down the volume on his thoughts. It brings memories of good times past, and Stan lets himself dwell in them rather than think. And at that moment he is here and not, existing in two perfect moments. Somehow it steadies him, gives him the resolve to go on.

 

He knew that it wasn’t right and that Gary was going to be really really upset when he got home. But for now, he wasn’t thinking about it, the sour and vile taste continuing to slip into his mouth. The one he’s come to know as his true friend.

 

It didn’t take long in Stan’s perspective for him to get drunk. He doesn’t know how many shots he took, but the bartender actually cut him off as he stood up, stumbling around the bar. His stomach was churning now, his mind was foggy. It was bliss to him.

 

The doors to the bar open and closed with a slamming sound, Stan’s eyes going over to who the culprit of the loud banging from the slam on the doors was. He was met with Gary, who was walking over to him and putting his hand on Stan’s back, “We’re going home,” He whispers, leading Stan out who was leaning on him.

 

Stan’s legs swayed left and right, and if it wasn’t for Gary’s guidance, he’d probably of fallen over by now. Gary got over to the car and opened the door, Stan looking at his boyfriend, “Gary-”

 

“Stanley,” Gary whispers, before the bile came out of Stan’s mouth, the raven-haired vomiting all over the blonde’s shoes, which just received a sigh from Gary, as Stan started crying.

 

Gary got Stan into the car, “It’s okay,” He wipes Stan’s tears, “I’m not upset or mad at you, it’s okay,” He kisses Stan’s cheek, pulling his shoes off and throwing them into a trash can nearby. He then climbs into the front seat, with his socks on, and starts to drive, while the black haired boy next to him sobbed.

 

Stan was pretty docile as the two got to the apartment, and luckily Gary’s parents weren’t there still so he wouldn’t have to explain why their son’s “best friend” is pissed out drunk. Gary scrambled out the car and lugged Stan up to the front steps to their door; He managed to fish out his house keys from one of the many pockets on his jacket and unlocked the door. They made their way clumsily upstairs and into their room. Unthinkingly Stan collapsed onto the bed with an exhausted sigh and began to doze off.

 

“Stan holds on, at least take off your shoes and jacket first,” Gary said sitting beside him and unzipping his coat. He groaned reluctantly and forced himself into a sitting position.

 

“If you wanted to see me naked all you have to do is ask,” Stan spoke unexpectedly clear and coherent, and raspier than usual. “Trust me I don’t,” Gary speaks.

 

“You smell good,” Stan paused, “Really good.” Gary was trying not to get sidetracked.

 

“Stan lay down, you need some sleep.” Gary insisted.

 

Stan was good to listen to that, passing out right away. Gary then grabbed some water and ibuprofen for when the boy wakes up, pulling on his own pyjamas and laying with Stan, going to sleep with him.

 

Once they both woke up, Stan’s head felt like an axe was planted in it. He looked over to the water and pills Gary had left out, taking the pills and drinking the rest of the water. Gary had come back into the room with a fry up, some vegetarian bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He laid it in front of Stan kissing his head.

 

“Stanley,” Gary sits down, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Stan shakes his head, “No, I’m sorry. I promised you and me-”

 

“I promised you as well Stanley, I told you I would come out to my parents and I didn’t.” Gary responds, “We shouldn’t be making promises to each other. No more promises, we should just do it.”

 

“Well, what are you saying by that?” Stan asks, finishing off the water.

 

Gary kisses his cheek, “When you start feeling better since we don’t have classes today. I’ve invited my parents to get dinner with us and I’ll tell them there.”

 

Stan nods, standing up and wobbling a bit. Stan then left the room, Gary following him into their kitchen to see that Stan was grabbing the beers out of the fridge, and the wine that was stored into the cabinet and dumping them out, throwing them all away. He was proving to Gary that he would try for him too.

  
  


When it came time for dinner, Stan’s head still hurt but the pain was being eased by the Tylenol he was taking. Sitting down with Gary and his parents, he then started to feel his nerves spike up. This was going to be hard for Gary, he knew his parents weren’t going to accept this. But he’s just glad that they won’t have to stay hidden anymore.

 

After they ordered their food, Gary grabbed Stan’s hand, squeezing it. Stan could feel Gary shaking, but he looked directly at his parents still, “Mom, dad?”

 

“Yes, Gary?” Mrs Harrison looks at her son, not noticing the two holding hands under the table.

 

Gary takes a deep breath, “I’m gay,” He says, both of them looking at him in disbelief, “and Stan here is my boyfriend.”

 

“Well that's just not acceptable Gary, you can’t be Mormon and gay.” Mr Harrison says, and Mrs Harrison started crying.

 

Gary shook his head, “I’ve already made my decision. I love Stanley here so much, and he’s my entire life.” Gary then turn his head to Stan, “And Stan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Gary then reaches into his pocket, holding a ring out to Stan, “Will you marry me?”

 

Stan gasps, “Gary?” He asks in disbelief, “Are you being serious?”

 

Gary nods.

 

“Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you,” Stan says, letting Gary slide the ring on. Both of them now forgot about his parents, as they pecked lips.

 

The Harrisons both got up once they looked at them, bolting out of the restaurant. But Gary and Stan just couldn’t care, they had each other. Their promises were met.


	7. Ain't No Way We're Going Home - Markmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ain't No Way We're Going Home   
> Ship: Markmas (Mark from Hooked on Monkey Phonics x Thomas from Le Petit Tourettes)

Mark had the idea of running away for a while. His house was starting to become more toxic as days went on; his little sister had already left a few months back with her girlfriend Tammy. It felt like now his parents both had his eyes on him, pulling him back out of school and keeping him locked in the house again. He was ready to bolt it.

 

Mark did have a boyfriend by the name of Thomas, he also was homeschooled by his mom and he had Tourette's syndrome. Mark was definitely in love with Thomas, but his parents had no clue about their relationship. They want to be the ones to chose who Mark dates later in life, to make sure that he can continue having a safe life.

 

The boy knew he had to leave with Thomas eventually and was already planning it all out. Messaging the other boy privately on his laptop, making sure nobody knew what was going on with him.

 

At the moment, Mark was eating dinner with his parents. The pasta curled onto his fork as he papa talked about how he’s found a nice girl from a family a little aways for Mark to marry which made Mark scowl a bit on the inside, “Papa what if I don’t want to be with her?”

 

“That’s just preposterous Mark. You don’t know what’s best for you, I will take you to meet her tomorrow.” Mr Cotswolds says, and as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Mark knew that he needed to leave with Thomas tonight.

 

He finished his dinner early, going up to his bedroom and quickly messaging Thomas that they were leaving, and he’d pick him up later tonight, once his parents went to bed. Thomas agreed, Mark not really knowing his family situation hoped that it wouldn’t get in the way of anything Thomas had planned.

 

Once Mark knew his parents were asleep, he grabbed a bag, going down the stairs. Being as quiet as possible, he packed in a steak knife, some money he found in his dad’s keepsake drawer, a flashlight, and finally, grabbing his mom’s keys from the mantle in the front room. He went up to the door, unlocking everything the best he could. He had watched his dad put in a security code previously, making sure to type in the numbers right and then leaving his house. 4

 

Mark then got into his mom’s car, throwing the bag into the back. He backed out of the driveway and made his way to where Thomas’s house was. Knowing the boys address still, even if they hadn’t seen each other in so long.

 

Thomas came outside soon enough and climbed into the driver's seat of Mark’s car. “So where are we-SHIT-where are we going?” Thomas asks, looking at his boyfriend.

 

Mark shrugs, “I don’t know yet. I’m planning to just drive, and we will end up somewhere eventually,” He responds, turning the engine on as he starts to go along the road, leaving the neighbourhood and soon South Park.

 

It was pitch black out, and Mark was so happy that they had the stars and the headlights to guide them. “We should elope,” Mark randomly says.

 

“We should,” Thomas responds, “it’ll make our lives easier.”

 

Mark knew it would be a huge kick in the ass for his parents when they realised his son had left with his boyfriend and went off to marry him. “We’ll have to wait a year, we’re only 17.”

 

Thomas nods, “That’s true-FUCK-.”

 

Mark looks over to kiss Thomas’s cheek, pulling over onto the highway. He wasn’t really sure what direction they were turning in but saw the Rocky’s not too far off. Meaning they were heading towards Utah, he was pretty sure.

 

Thomas had fallen asleep as Mark drove, leaning his head against the window and snoring silently. Mark found Thomas to be so adorable, the way his eyes were shut tight and how peaceful he looked while he slept. The only noise in the car now is the engine and the snuffs coming from Thomas.

 

Once it became morning, Mark had already gotten over the mountains, having seen the Welcome To Utah sign not too many miles ago. Thomas woke up as Mark stopped at a gas station, there was a burger king connected to it, as both boys got out of the car. Mark filling it up real quick with the money he had stolen from his dad. He has no clue what they’ll do once they run out of it.

 

Mark went into the burger king with Thomas, “What do you want for breakfast?” Mark asks, looking at Thomas and counting the money he had grabbed. $540. That seemed like it would do them for a bit.

 

“I’ll just have-ASS-I’ll have whatever,” Thomas replies, as they both get to the counter. He ordered some sausage burritos for the both of them, as well as some coffee. It was needed, especially since Mark hadn’t slept.

 

They sat down at a table to eat, Thomas sipping the coffee lightly. “Do you want me to drive for a bit?” Thomas asks, “That way you can get some sleep.”

 

Mark nods, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’m really tired.”

 

Once they finished their food, they threw away the wrappers, taking out the coffee with them and getting back into the car. Thomas had taken the driver's seat, while Mark let his eyes drift off, falling asleep.

 

Mark had woken up again, once Thomas had poked him a couple of time, “Yeah?” Mark looks over at him.

 

“We’re in a city,” Thomas points out as Mark looks over, there were buildings and lights splayed out everywhere.

 

“Are we still in Utah?” Mark asks, which just received a nod from Thomas.

 

“We-FUCK-I’ve not seen an a-SHIT-another sign for a while.”

 

“So then this must be Salt Lake City,” Mark replies, as Thomas starts driving through the city, “If we can get a little more out we can find a cheap motel to stay the night?”

 

Thomas does that, pulling out of the city soon enough, both of their eyes landing on a Motel 6 that was placed near an exit, a couple of fast food chains around it. Thomas went to park there, Mark getting out to go and buy a room for both of them. He used a fake ID, one that he had made a while ago when he was making the plan to leave, then went outside to take Thomas to their room.

 

“We’re going to need new-SHIT-new clothes,” Thomas points out, “I-FUCK-didn’t pack any of mine.”

 

Mark nods, “We can hit up a Walmart tomorrow. For now, we should just rest and get off our feet for a second.”

 

It was now known in the air that this was going to continue to be the boys' lives. They may send trackers on them, but Mark and Thomas are always going to be on step further. They would never be going home again.


	8. You Matter to Me - Testaturner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: You Matter to Me from Waitress the Musical   
> Ship: Testaturner

Heidi had been working at Tweek Bro’s since she was 16, now 25, she wondered where all those years went. She never went to college, there was no need for her too. She had a husband, Eric Cartman, who was abusive and she wished she never married. And now, she was pregnant with his baby, and she didn’t know what to do about it.

 

She found out she was pregnant around two months ago, resting at four months pregnant now. She was with her co-workers, Kyle and Craig. They were both worried for her, both of them knowing what Eric treated her like and how this was going to be life ruining. She met with a doctor right after, Doctor Wendy Testaburger. Wendy confirmed that Heidi was pregnant, and they’ve been seeing each other more at her office, Heidi bringing in pies from work and Wendy letting her know how much she loved them.

 

It went farther, Heidi started having feelings for Wendy, wishing that she and Wendy were married instead. That her life would be different. She wants to start a new life with Wendy.

 

Wendy cared for her and they have definitely had their fair share of make out sessions. But it just felt so wrong to Heidi, she knew she was cheating on Eric, and she knows that there are going to be consequences. She just can’t help herself. If Eric was not so god damn horrible; if he could keep a job and didn’t expect Heidi to pay for everything.

 

She had a doctors appointment with Wendy just a week ago actually. Heidi had kept from going for a month, afraid to talk to Wendy again, afraid somebody will find out. She was just so so afraid. As much as she wants a life with Wendy, as much as she wants her baby to live a better life. Going about it was easier said than done.

 

Wendy had asked her to not spend another month without contacting her. She was worried about Heidi. Heidi had never in her life had someone actually worry for her. It was new: it gave her this new exciting feeling. Heidi has never felt as if she mattered to anyone.

 

Heidi had been using this book that Kyle and Craig got her, it gave her room to write little notes to her baby. She had written down name ideas as well in it. She liked to write notes to her baby as well, it felt like she was talking to the baby, and it helped with the anxiety she had over it.

 

Heidi went in for her next appointment, taking in a dark chocolate pie with her. She was soon greeted with another doctor, Wendy not present. “Hello Mrs Cartman,” The doctor greets, taking the pie, “Is this for me?”

 

“Well, actually it’s for Doctor Testaburger.,” Heidi explains.

 

The doctor nods, motioning for Heidi to get onto the hospital bed, “Doctor Testaburger is out currently, she’s attending a wedding. I’m Doctor Michaels.”

 

Heidi nods, “Oh, okay,” She replies. Doctor Michaels then does the examination.

 

“Well, your baby is perfectly healthy!” She says, “Do you want to listen to the heartbeat?”

 

Heidi nods, “Please.”

 

Doctor Michaels puts the stethoscope on Heidi’s tummy, then lets Heidi listen through there. Heidi almost cried: that was her baby. She wants her baby to be so much happier; they did not deserve Eric as a father.

 

Once Heidi was done with her appointment, she decided to go to her work, Tweek Bros, instead of heading back home. She didn’t feel like seeing Eric at the moment. She never felt like seeing him anymore. There was no more love there.

 

She was so scared that she couldn’t provide for her baby. What if she did leave Eric? But doesn’t win the pie contest coming up and has no money. She has been thinking about giving the baby away to some nice family, but the thought made her want to cry. She loved this baby a lot.

 

Heidi went into the back of the shop, thinking of all the pies she could make. Looking through all the ingredients and coming up with recipes she wanted to try, writing them down on her notepad.

 

Making pie was that one thing she loved more than anything, the one thing in her life that stayed consistent. Her mom used to bake pies when she was little, and let Heidi bake them with her. Making them now gave her good memories of her mama, who passed on just right after Eric and Heidi got married. It felt too soon, and it’s so tough for Heidi to think about. But she kept her moms legacy, continuing to make pies and coming up with original recipes for them.

 

“Heidi,” The voice shocked the girl, making her jump as she was picking up a pie tray, turning around to see Wendy.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asks, shaking, “You can’t just come here. We have to end this.” She was starting to cry.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I-I've been thinking a lot.” Heidi replies, “I have a husband and you do too and I just can’t live with myself.”

 

“No,” Wendy replies, “I’m not going to have a conversation about how crazy this is and how sorry I am.”

 

“Ok just, don’t say anything else. Don’t try to talk me out of it just go.” Heidi then moves over to her working station, “I don’t know how to do this! I haven’t felt anything like this,” She looks at Wendy, “I haven’t felt in a very long time.”

 

Wendy shakes her head, “Neither have I.”

 

“What now?” Heidi asks.

 

“Maybe you could teach me how to make a pie?”

 

“Seriously?” Heidi asks shocked which just received a “Seriously,” from Wendy.

 

“Wow, ok, we can do that.”

 

Wendy then moved to open her bag, “I brought you something,” she goes over to Heidi, “it’s a present.”

 

“For me?”

 

“Yeah!” Wendy hands it to her, “It’s for you, open it.”

 

Heidi goes ahead and takes the bow off of the box. Unwrapping the present that Wendy had neatly wrapped for her. There laid a golden pie tin, all for Heidi to bake with. She was stunned, not only did Wendy give her a gift, but it was also for something that she enjoys doing. “Oh my god!” She looked around it and saw that her name was also engraved on the back. “That is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“It’s deep dish, non-stick,” Wendy says, which makes Heidi chuckle.

 

“Thank you,” Heidi replies, “I have some gorgeous blackberries.”

 

“I love blackberries,” Wendy looks at her, Heidi moving around to grab the ingredients for a pie. Showing Wendy the steps and directions to making a perfect pie. Specifically, one that her mom used to make, called ‘Lonely Chicago Pie,’

 

Heidi started explaining how her mom wanted the best for her and how she’d be let down at where Heidi was now. Deciding she was talking too much.

 

“My mommy,” Heidi speaks rolling out the dough, “used to take me into the kitchen while my daddy was working. She would teach me, and we’d sing a little song together.”

 

Heidi shows Wendy more, telling her how the crust was the most important part of making a perfect pie.

 

Wendy then looks at her, “You make me happy Heidi,” She says, “you calm me down. You make me feel peaceful. You’re so beautiful.”

 

Heidi grabbed the blackberries from her, mixing them together, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Wendy then turns Heidi around, and hugs her tightly, which Heidi returns, “Heidi you matter to me.”

 

“You matter to me,” Heidi responds, “I promise you do.”

 

The two hold the hug for about twenty minutes. Heidi felt so happy and secure in Wendy’s arms. Like nothing could go wrong. This was what she wanted for her baby, she wants her baby to have someone that can hold them, and they don’t look at them. They just hold you because they care.

 

Heidi wants Wendy for her and her baby.

  
  
  
  



	9. Moments - Jyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Moments by One Direction  
> Ship: Jyle  
> TW: Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep getting One Direction songs, I swear I listen to other artists. Don't kill me.

Kyle was so in love with Jimmy. Jimmy made him happy, made him laugh, he was there for him when Kyle was down. Jimmy was his one true love, someone he relied on and was happy to call his boyfriend. He didn’t expect everything to go downhill the way they did.

 

Kyle wished he wasn’t hurting as much as he was still. Stan was the one who told him. Jimmy had a seizure that sent him into a coma while he was hanging out with Stan and Clyde, the two rushed him to the hospital.

 

Kyle came as quick as he heard the news, but he felt like it was too late. Jimmy was out, he had suffered really badly and was dying. Stan tried his best to cheer him up, telling him how once Jimmy woke up that he and Kyle would be able to go back to how things were. But Kyle knew deep down that it wasn’t going to happen. He knew that this was going to be it, he felt it in his heart and he didn’t know how to react. Kyle never did good with sadness, it was something he was never able to control.

 

Kyle watched Jimmy peacefully pass on. He stayed in the hospital for a week, hoping that Stan might be right and that Jimmy could wake back up and they could go home and cuddle. Kyle wanted and wished for that so badly.

 

Kyle walked back into his and Jimmy’s house, the emptiness leaking off the walls. It didn’t feel right, everything felt so lonely. He knew that there was going to be a funeral for Jimmy following and that his parents may come over so they can have some of Jimmy’s things but this is NOT what Kyle hoped for, this isn’t what he and Jimmy had planned for at all. It was out of the blue and Kyle wished that he could’ve done something to help Jimmy, to make him be okay.

 

Kyle went into their bedroom, shutting the door and keeping the lights turned off. He wanted to be with Jimmy right now, he wanted him to just be in their bed, as he laid down in it, and faced where Jimmy used to sleep. His arms wrapping around Jimmy’s old pillow.

 

He heard a knock on the door and was a bit ecstatic until he heard Stan’s voice asking if he’d be okay and that he and Gary brought over some brownies. Stan had a spare key in case he needed to come inside for whatever reason. Kyle didn’t feel like getting up or answering to Stan, staying in the bed as he sobbed. It was not fair.

 

Stan knocked again, “Kyle, please,” He begged, “I know you’re hurting, I couldn’t imagine what you’re feeling. But please let us help you.”

 

Kyle sighed, getting up and going over to open his bedroom door. Stan and Gary standing right in front of him. He looked at Stan and sniffed, “This stuff, always happens to me.” Kyle frowns, his eyes soon turning to the ground.

“We are all upset Kyle,” Stan responds, “Jimmy was a good friend to all of us.” Now Stan was tearing up, “He was always there for us all, he made everyone so joyful and so happy. And I know he loved you very much, Kyle. Everyone could tell that. But I don’t think Jimmy,” Stan sniffs, “I don’t think Jimmy would want you to be upset like this. He wants you to be happy.”

 

Kyle shakes his head, “As much as I want to be able to move on from this Stan. I can’t, Jimmy was my soulmate, I’ll never feel what I had with him ever again. I’ll never be able to be happy again.” Kyle sits back down on his bed, “I can’t hide how much I hurt, despite how much I try. This isn’t some that I’m going to try to fake. I hurt.”

 

Kyle felt his heart beat hard against his chest, making a boom, boom, boom, sound over and over, “You two should go, thank you for the brownies,” Kyle whimpers. Stan just looked at Gary, the two exiting Kyle’s house together.

 

Kyle’s hands trembled as he let them go to his face, faint sobs releasing from his mouth. Why did Jimmy have to die? Why is this always happening with Kyle? It’s always the people he loves the most that end up leaving him someway or another.

 

Kyle felt like he didn’t even get to spend enough time with Jimmy. He didn’t get to even say goodbye. Kyle wanted and wished to turn back time to when Jimmy was alive, for the two of them to spend more time together. For the two of them to be safe and secure. Who knows? Maybe if Kyle tagged along when Jimmy left or had Jimmy stay home, he’d still have the brunette in their home. They’d be safe and sound.

 

Kyle wants to be Jimmy’s reason to be alive still. He blames himself so much for his death, Kyle was meant to be the reason Jimmy could go on, could face another day. Now he sat in his room, alone, wishing he could just see Jimmy’s face again.

 

He curled back up onto their bed, this time laying on Jimmy’s side and taking in all the empty scents that Jimmy had left behind. His mind going back to all the moments and memories he had shared with Jimmy, from when Jimmy asked Kyle to be his boyfriend, to when they both said ‘I love you,’ it felt heartbreaking to believe that Jimmy died, and they couldn’t talk to each other beforehand. Jimmy couldn’t let him know that he’d be okay. There was no conversation, and not saying goodbye, made Kyle feel shitty.

 

A ringing went off on the gingers cell phone, the boy picking it up to see that Kenny was calling him. Kyle decided to answer, “Hey?” Kyle sniffs.

 

“Hi Kyle, I know you’re taking Jimmy’s death pretty rough?” Kenny says, Kyle, sighing.

 

“Yeah,” Kyle responds, “I don’t really feel like talking to anyone right now.”

 

There was a sigh in response from Kenny, “Oh?”

“I just, don’t want to be seen right now. I want to be left alone sorry,” Kyle then hangs up on his other best friend, sniffling as he had done so.

 

Kyle knew what he had to do. He was done. There was no hope for him, he’d never love anyone like Jimmy, nobody would make him as happy. All his relationships always fail like this, but Jimmy was the one. It wasn’t meant to fail or go wrong, Kyle knew what this meant for him.

 

He got out of his bed, rushing over to his car and drives off to where Freemont Bridge is and pulls over to the side. Nobody ever came to this part of Colorado, the woods was always too spooky for people, and the bridge had an eerie feeling to it.  _ Perfect. _ Kyle thought.  _ Nobody could stop him from here. _

 

Kyle went over to the edge of the bridge, holding onto both the railings as he looked down to the water below. It was a very deep drop, there was no way someone could survive a fall from this height, and even if they did, the impact would push them down enough in the water to drown them.

 

The curly haired boy took his hat and shoes off, his feet feeling cold from the South Park air. Kyle’s mind started to go through every moment he had with Jimmy, what had led this up to this point. He was trying to figure out a reason not to jump, trying to find something. But in turn, he felt as if it was too late, stepping closer and closer to the edge.

 

And he jumps. He lets go; all the memories, those moments they had together still in his mind. He jumps from the bridge.

  
  



	10. Loser - Climmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Loser by Julia Moon  
> Ship: Climmy (Clyde and Jimmy)

Some people may be offended when they’re called weird or losers. Not Jimmy and Clyde, though. Ever since they’ve gotten together they had grown used to it and didn’t care at all about what people were saying about them. They’re in love.

 

Clyde had gotten new shoes from his store, wanting to show them off to Jimmy as he went to meet up with him at the bus stop, “See, they’re vintage,” Clyde smiles widely, twisting his ankle around for his boyfriend to see. Really happy with himself and his new shoes.

 

“Those are cool, Clyde,” Jimmy replies, the two started walking down the sidewalk. Not able to keep their eyes off each other.

 

Clyde could never tell you the love he felt for Jimmy. He didn’t even realise it was there until a few years back in 6th grade. Clyde has just found out that his dad was going to marry Cartman’s mom and he was not a very happy camper about it. He tried and begged so much for Rodger to back out, and at the wedding: Jimmy was there for him. Jimmy kept him calm, telling him it was okay and if Clyde was getting irritated with Cartman in his house that Jimmy was always open for him. Clyde appreciated it a lot and did use the invitation a bit.

 

Clyde would now always be at Jimmy’s house most of the time. He felt safer and secure with Jimmy, and he didn’t have to deal with Cartman or Liane. It was just those two, and that’s when Clyde realised he liked Jimmy more than a friend. That Jimmy, showing appreciation to him and helping him meant way more to Clyde than it usually would.

 

The brunette boy was really insecure about himself. He was shorter in stature, and a lot of the two’s friends like to make fun of his height. Clyde also had a bit of a stomach which didn’t help. The boy just likes taco bell a lot. And then there’s the fact that Clyde’s a huge cry baby. Something he never felt like anyone could ever find adorable about him. Some days he used to feel so empty, like the world was against him and that he’s going to die alone being fat and short.

 

Jimmy, however, changed that about Clyde; not his height or weight: but his insecurities. Jimmy was now there for Clyde for every tear that would fall, every time Clyde would talk down on himself. Jimmy made Clyde laugh and smile, made Clyde just feel better. Clyde had always felt like he was weak, but Jimmy made him feel strong.

 

Clyde looked down at the sidewalk as the two walked side by side. There legs taking them to the book store nearby. The pavement, in all its stunning decrepitude, looked as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, diligently hitting every cement rectangle with enough force to make a network of cracks, many of them now colonized by weeds.

 

Once they got to the familiar store, the one that the two liked to frequent a lot. They both entered inside. Clyde loved the smell of books, not a lot of people took him for a literature guy, but he does love to read a lot; not just playboys. They both went to go browse the old books, getting lost and transcended.

 

“L-Look,” Jimmy calls out to Clyde, holding a book over to him. The cover on the front of it had a buff guy who was topless, kissing a girl who was in her underwear. It was some sort of erotica Clyde was sure.

 

The shorter boy just laughed, which made Jimmy giggle too, “It’s us.” he says, making Clyde chuckle more.

 

“Well only if I get to be the guy,” Clyde comments.

 

Jimmy just nods in agreement, “Of course daddy.”

 

That made Clyde roll his eyes at being called daddy. Both of them now falling into a louder sound of laughter, as Clyde buckled over to hold his stomach, feeling tears come out of his eyes. They both knew there were a couple of people staring at them, and it wasn’t long until someone shushed them, both of them going quiet instantly.

 

They both decide to walk out of the store, “What day is it?” Clyde looks at Jimmy.

 

“F-Friday,” Jimmy responds.

 

Clyde smiles, both of them walking down the street again, as Clyde grabs for Jimmy’s hand, his other hand resting in his pocket, “Let’s get some Chinese food then go back to my place. Cartman’s usually out with Stan and Kyle and them.”

 

Jimmy squeezes Clyde’s hand, “It-It sounds like a pl-plan.”  

 

Both boys start walking to City Wok, orders in mind, pushing the door open. They were welcomed by the older worker of City Wok, Mr Kim, had greeted them with his usual saying. The boys went up to the counter and to look at the menu, ordering city chicken with fried rice, Jimmy getting a sprite and Clyde getting a Dr Pepper. Once they paid they thanked Mr Kim and exited the restaurant.

 

Clyde talked the entire walk back, he did talk a lot but he knew Jimmy didn’t mind. He liked hearing what Clyde had to say, smiling at his boyfriend as the two make it to his house. Clyde grabbing his key to go inside.

 

The two sat down with their food, Clyde going through the games he had on their switch so they could play something together. It seemed Clyde’s timing was a bit off, Cartman coming down the stairs as Clyde opened the box for Super Mario Kart.

 

“What are you gays doing?” Cartman asks, going across to the door and holding a bag.

 

Clyde pauses, pulling the cartridge out then looking over to where Cartman was standing, “We’re going to play some Mario Kart and eat our Chinese food.” Clyde explains.

 

Cartman makes an inaudible groan, “You guys are boring,” He speaks, “well I’m going to go do something not as nerdy as you two losers,” Cartman then leaves the house. Making it become quiet again as it was now just the two boys. Rodger and Liane liked to have Friday be their date night.

 

Clyde and Jimmy didn’t seem to care about the comment of what they were doing was somehow boring to others. Neither of them really needed other opinions. They had the right idea. “Do you have any plans for what we should do for the weekend?” Clyde asks, poking his chicken with his chopsticks to eat it.

 

“I don’t know,” Jimmy responds, “we could probably go to Fun-Funland?”

 

There was a sigh that escaped the boy's lips, “I don’t have the money right now, can’t even put gas in my car. I’m way too broke.”

 

“What if we just go to the mall? Not buy-buy anyth-thing?” Jimmy then suggests which makes Clyde’s face light up, “Th-That’s free to do.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Clyde replies, setting his box down and leaning his head on Jimmy’s chest, “are you going to stay here for the night?”

 

“If-If it’s okay with you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

The two boys then spent the rest of the afternoon playing around with Mario Kart and eating more junk food Clyde had kept hidden from Cartman. Once Rodger and Liane got home, they moved to Clyde’s room, cuddling up to each other on the bed with huge smiles.

 

It took Clyde a while to realise how well he and Jimmy fit together. It felt right for Jimmy to be surrounding Clyde. Nothing was mixed up.

 

He loved the security that Jimmy gave him. He appreciated that whenever they took the school bus they’d hold hand in the back seat. Clyde loved his kisses, his laughs and his jokes. Clyde wanted to live the rest of his life with this man.

  
  
  



	11. A Little Too Much - Jaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: A Little Too Much   
> Ship: Jaken (Jason x Token)  
> TW: Child abuse

It was hard living in the White’s house. Jason and Crystal hated their parents, despised them basically. They both were very abusive to their kids, and Jason had to take on the role of being able to protect Crystal. Jason basically just wants help and happiness for him and his sister, his parents have threatened to kick him out of their house time and time again and Jason is sure one day they probably will, they smack him a lot and try to get him to be into girls. There was even a time where they talked about sending him to Camp New Grace. He loves basketball and the team gives him more space to be at school than at home, his parents also have a shrine for Donald Trump in their foyer and follow his views exactly.

 

It’s a very, very tough life.

 

What makes it worse, however, is how gay Jason is. He has been trying to push everything to the back of his head because he knows that his parents are not going to accept his interest in men. There’s one boy, in particular, he can’t help but stare at though, he’s on the basketball team with him. Token Black. He makes Jason’s heart speed up everything he sees him, and it doesn’t help to watch him change inside the locker room.

 

Jason did hang out with Token’s friend group a lot too. However, he wasn’t really allowed around them anymore. His parents not wanting him to be where Tweek and Craig were because they may turn him gay. As if, he already wasn’t.

 

He also couldn’t really text anybody. He isn’t allowed to have a smartphone or any access to the internet, his parents not wanting him and his sister to be exposed to fake news and to become, “whiny liberals.”

 

On the plus side, Jason also was really creative. He loves filming videos and taking pictures and even joined Jimmy’s newspaper team a while ago. It helped to have more after-school activities because it meant that Jason wouldn’t have to go home.

 

It made him depressed every time he had to think about going back home. He felt it now as he slung his backpack on his shoulders, walking away from the school after basketball practice. It did not seem fair for everyone else to have these liberal great family homes, where their parents couldn’t give two fucks of who their child was in love with. If it wasn’t for Crystal, Jason would’ve ended it a while ago.

 

He heard someone call out his name, making him stop, the cold Colorado breeze hitting him around, “Jason, wait up,” He hears the familiar voice, turning around to see Token getting closer to him, “are you walking home?”

 

“Yeah, my parents don't pick me up. I always walk this way.” Jason responds, looking up at Token. Oh boy here comes the butterflies once again.

 

Token starts walking, “Okay cool, my parents are working so I’m walking as well.”

 

Jason smiles, as he walks next to Token, he couldn’t be seen next to him. His parents weren't the biggest fans of the Blacks. But for right now Jason didn’t really mind.  

 

“Would you actually be okay with hanging out with me for a bit at my house?” Token asks as they went down a street.

 

Jason nods, “Sure,” He replies, “if you’re okay with having me over?”

 

Token giggles, which makes Jason’s heart flutter, even more, hearing him laugh, “Of course dude.”

 

They both started making their way to the mansion. Walking past the nursing home right next to it and then going through the gates and going inside, Token throwing his backpack on a couch. He then went to his basement, which Jason promptly followed.

 

“It’s a little warm down here so feel free to take your jacket off,” Token speaks, sitting on a blue velvet sofa.

 

Jason usually would think before taking off his jacket, as he pulled the purple coat off and set it down. He then looked over at Token who was staring at his body, which made his face go red as he realised that Token could see all the bruises left from his father.

 

“Jason?” Token asks, Jason staying quiet as he sat on the far end of the couch. Avoiding making eye contact with Token, “What happened?” He scooted closer to the boy, who was starting to tear up.

 

“I-It’s nothing just fell.” Jason lies, he was scared of letting people know what the truth was. He didn’t know what would end up happening with his parents if he did, and he doesn’t see any way of him being able to get help.

 

“No,” Token shakes his head, “don’t lie, Jason, you’re close to crying. Did someone hurt you?”

 

Jason just nods, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Your parents?” Token asks again, seemingly already knowing.

 

“Yeah,” Jason sniffs, “I’m not really meant to tell-”

 

Token took Jason off guard, by turning his body slightly to hug him, which Jason returned the hug, Token squeezing him light. “I have no idea Jason,” He rubs Jason’s back, “I knew your parents were bad but I didn’t know that they were abusive or anything like that. Everyone always saw you as strong, and thought the reason you were avoiding us- our group, me, Craig, Jimmy, Clyde, and Tweek was because of your own personal reasons,” Token explains, “I guess they were keeping you away from all us too?”

 

Jason just nods in response, not sure what to say, “It’s a lot to face every day. I have to protect my little sister from them, most of the pain I get is from them getting angry with her and me standing up for her. I just can barely carry on like this, and it’s a little too much for me.”

 

“Well, it’s going to be okay,” Token let's go, cupping Jason’s face to look him in the eyes, “it will clear up for you both soon. I’ll try to get you help.”  

 

Jason sniffs, staring into Token’s eyes, “I don’t know if there’s much you can do with the police being the way they are and-”

 

Token pressed his lips against Jason’s, who stopped talking once he felt them placed down, he realised he was talking and overthinking this way too much. His mind going to fog as he kisses Token back, the boy keeping Jason’s cheeks cupped in his hands, their teeth pressing together as Token opens his mouth slightly.

 

He then pulled back, “I promise you, Jason, that even if the police won’t do anything to help you and Crystal, I will. I don’t care if it means you two have to move in with us, I’m willing to give you two the help you deserve.”


	12. Broken Home - Bradmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Broken Home by 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Ship: Bradmas

When Bradley had gotten back home from the camp it was not what he was expecting. Both his parents were at each other’s throats, arguing all the time. His mom claimed that his dad is the reason Bradley came out so fucked up, and it was so hard for him to sit alone in his room and listen to them fight.

 

He was frightened. He hated watching them both hit each other, he hated the banging that came from them both. He was so scared that this was going to end with the family of three dead. Bradley wasn’t even sure why they asked for him to come back when they did, as the two still had their own problems to figure out and were still as homophobic as ever.

 

Bradley was also angry. He felt abandoned by his parents. He felt like he was alone in the house like nobody could hear him or cared for him. They were too wrapped up in their own emotions to see what they were doing to Bradley and how it was causing him harm.

 

He didn’t know when they lost their happiness or what had happened between them. He’s not at all sure what even started it if it was him going to the camp, or something else. His mom was the one who pushed for him to get therapy, but he did know that his dad was somewhat against it.

 

Still, when they asked for him to pick a side. When they asked for him to tell them if the camp was helpful and if he’s not gay anymore. He didn’t know how to respond, he didn’t think it really should’ve mattered. They used to love each other once and now they were starting to make him feel like he was the reason they were fighting. That Bradley loving men meant that his mom had to hit his dad.

 

Bradley had just gotten back to his house now. The house that had become broken in recent years. He twisted the doorknob, his friend, Thomas following him inside. They both had a project to do together, and Thomas had wanted to go to Bradley’s to do it, even if it wasn’t a great idea.

 

Bradley got sat down on his couch, pulling out the direction for their project in science, Thomas taking a seat next to him. “What should we -FUCK- what should we do it on?” Thomas asks, twitching as he looks at the paper with Bradley. They had to test calories in different brands of a certain food.

 

Bradley shrugs, “Do you got any good ideas?”

 

“What about -SHIT- what if we test calories in -FUCK- in yoghurts?”

 

Bradley nods, “That’s a good idea.”

 

The two get started on it, Bradley taking Thomas to his parents' office so they can research. He almost forgot that his parents would be coming home and that Thomas may see them fighting. Which felt embarrassing, to say the least.

 

His mom was first to come home, walking into the office, “Oh, I see you have a friend over Bradley,” She says, going over to pat the crazy mess of hair on top of the boys head.

 

“Yeah, this is Thomas,” Bradley’s voice barely comes out in a whisper as he starts to chew on his fingernails out of nerves.

 

She nods, “Well no funny business okay. I don’t care for it and you know that it’s all your fucking fathers' fault you’re the way you are Bradley.”

 

Thomas was now looking at his mom very confused, but the female left the office.

 

“What- FUCK- what’s that about?”

 

Bradley shrugs, “I don’t feel like talking about it.”

 

Thomas seemed to take that as a good excuse. Both the boys went back to work on their project and had a lot of good things for them to add to a presentation later on.

 

Once it became dinner time Thomas decided to stay, sitting down with the family of three. Bradley’s dad greeted Thomas, as they all sat down, Bradley’s mom setting down some food on the table with plates and joining them.

 

“Are you gay Thomas?” Bradley’s mom randomly asked, which made everyone's heads turn up to her.

 

Bradley’s dad stepped in, “Dear, it shouldn’t really matter.”

 

“Oh!” Bradley’s mom throws her fork down on her plate, “Of course it wouldn’t matter to you! I just want to make sure our son chooses the right choices in friends. He still needs help!”

 

His dad shook his head, “It’s not his fault that he’s gay! It’s not my fault! He’s gay due to genetics, and we both are going to have accept that this is what God wants. God is teaching us a lesson by giving us a gay son because of our old prejudices.”

 

“Go to hell Carl!” Bradley’s mom steps up, walking away from the table.

 

“I’ll meet you there Jenna!” His dad also then gets up, following her into their bedroom. The two could now be heard arguing through the walls. Both Bradley and Thomas stayed quiet for a while til Thomas spoke up.

 

“I should -SHIT- I should go.” Thomas gets up, Bradley just nods, watching Thomas walk away. As the door shut behind him, so did a sound of glass, his mom probably throwing something at his dad.

 

Bradley got up, going to lock himself in his room. He could still hear his parents yelling, his mom telling him that she knows what’s best for Bradley and the two were very heated. It made the poor boy cry as he hugged his knees on his bed, sobbing.

 

He moves over to his bathroom, where the yelling became more softened. He continued to cry, grabbing a bottle of pills, thinking that he should just end it all right now. He almost did once, and he doesn’t understand why he didn’t fall through with it.

 

He unscrews the cap, and was about to down it till he hears someone knocking on the door, “Bradley, I left my -SHIT- my bag,” He hears Thomas say.

 

Bradley sniffs, “It’s,” he looks at the bottle, “in the office,”

 

“Are you okay?” Thomas asks through the door, which came with no response.

 

Bradley had already had the bottle open when Thomas decided to just open the door, going over to him. “Bradley, no, no, no..” He takes the bottle from Bradley, hugging him tight in his arms.

 

Bradley continues to violently sob in Thomas’s chest, Thomas standing up with his hand around Bradley and pulling him out of the broken home. “Come home with -SHIT- me, and we can discuss this -FUCK- more.”

 

“Okay,” Bradley whimpers, following Thomas down to where he lived.


	13. for him. - Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: for him. by Troye Sivan  
> Ship: Style

Stan and Kyle made a really good team. They both compliment each other, they go together like peanut butter and jelly. Kyle knows this well, he knows that he and Stan were meant to be dating, he knew that everything that led up to it was meant to happen. They rushed into things for sure, they’ve been dating since they started Jr High School, but both of them were now happy, senior year of high school is the time they felt more together than ever.

 

A lot of people did judge them for sure, specifically Cartman. He didn’t see that they had this crazy chemistry between them. That they belonged together and loved each other. Cartman never was going to see that in them though, and that was okay with the two boys. It didn’t matter to them.

 

It was the weekend, and Kyle had just finished his homework. Stan had been spending more time at the Broflovski’s house, not liking being so far away from the town and Kyle. “Do you want to go for a drive?” Kyle asks, going downstairs to find Stan.

 

“Sure,” Stan stands up, as they exit the house. They both got into Kyle’s smaller car, which was bought for him for his 18th birthday by his mom and dad.

 

Kyle started the car up, then grabbed his phone to connect it to the aux cord, giving it to Stan, “Choose something,” He speaks, backing out of the driveway.

 

Stan took the redheads phone, putting on Panic! At the Disco, then sitting back in his chair and watching out the front window. “Let’s stop at a convenience store.”

 

Kyle pulls up to a 7-Eleven due to his request, parking and getting out with him. Both of them walking inside holding hands. They looked around at what the fluorescent lights were displaying, grabbing some of the snacks on the shelves, hot cheetos, skittle, some pepsi, and they were ready to go. Both of them going up to the counter to pay, “Wait actually,” Stan says.

 

“What?” The clerk asks, depressingly scanning the items.

 

“Can we get a couple of those e-cigs behind you?” Stan asks, the clerk turned around, “I want whichever ones you think are best.” He grabs too, then asks for ID which Stan gives to him. Stan then pays as Kyle quietly tries not to laugh at Stan buying the e-cigs.

 

Both of them get back inside their car, Kyle laughing, “Why the fuck did you ask for e-cigs?!” He holds his stomach, “After what we went through all those years ago?!”

 

“We can feel badass that’s why,” Stan says, giving him an e-cig, taking a hit of his own and then coughing violently, which worried Kyle who started patting the raven hair’s back.

Kyle had started the car up again when Stan was more composed. He pulls away from the 7-11 and starts driving down the road, reaching his hand over to hold Stan’s as they drive. The road lay before them like a tarmac ribbon; albeit, one that had been worn over time. A white line ran down the centre, relatively unbroken compared to the scarred and potholed concrete. There was somehow no traffic, which made both of the boys happy.

 

“Is there anywhere, in particular, you want to go?” Kyle asks as he looks down the road.

 

Stan is quiet before his response, “Kenny said there’s a party he’s going to tonight with a couple of the other boys, it’s at a house in Aspen. We can stop there?”

 

Kyle seems to agree, switching onto the exit to Aspen, “Are you sure we can handle a party?” Kyle asks, “If Kenny’s going it’s going to be a lot.”

 

“Yeah, we’re not pussies,” Stan shrugs.

 

Kyle chuckles, “Well, I’m not.”

 

“Hey!” Stan says in a fake offended voice, which made Kyle laugh.

 

Kyle gets the directions for the party to come through his car, pulling up to where the condo was and parking in front of it. There were already a lot of cars lined up at the front, as the two boys walked into the party. Both of them laughing hard as they held hands, Kyle leaning over to kiss at Stan’s neck.

 

They soon searched for familiar faces, finding Kenny chilling on a couch with Token, Jimmy, and a couple others from school. Kenny waved at the two to come over to him, which they both did, “You guys got any beer?” He asks, sipping from his cup.

 

“Nah, we just got here,” Kyle explains looking around. Eric soon came over with some drinks, now taking a sit with the others.

 

“Well go get a drink, and just chill,” Kenny commands, Stan and Kyle look at each other, then go over to where the kitchen was, both of them getting some beer.

 

Kyle wasn’t a huge drinker, nor did he like beer. He preferred fruiter drinks, but he still took a sip of it nonetheless, making a disgusted face. Stan just took the cup from him, “Don’t drink it if you don’t like it, dude,” He gives a smirk, then throws the cup away, taking Kyle to go sit back down with their friends.

 

Stan then pulled out the vape pens he had bought, giving Kyle one of them. Suddenly eyes were on the two as Kyle now was taking a hit, able to blow it out and not choking on it like Stan was.

“Since when did you guys vape?” Kenny asks, confused.

 

Kyle shrugs, “Since today,” He says, sucking in more of the vape pen and blowing out the steam. He then took a breath in after, leaning on Stan’s shoulder who was drinking beer.

 

There was music going off everywhere, and Kyle and Stan were too awkward to ask whose house this was or whose party it is. Knowing Kenny it’s probably just some random dude he found on Facebook.

 

Stan yawned after a while, getting tired and also getting drunk from the beer, and Kyle vaping and getting high off of it wasn’t helping. The two were very much lightweights. “We should go, it’s late,” Stan says, looking at Kyle who nodded in agreement. It wasn’t that late, and they were going to be the first ones to leave. But that didn’t matter to either of them.

 

Both of them left the house, “Are you going to be okay to drive?” Stan asks, getting in the front seat.

 

Kyle nods, “Yeah dude, I think so,” Kyle gets into drivers, “we should just stop at a hotel though.”

 

Stan seemed to be in agreement, as he put in directions for a hotel nearby. Kyle drove to it and parked, buying a room for the two of them as they got inside. Once they got into the hotel room, both boys stripped down, cuddling on the bed. They turned on the TV, letting some dumb CBS show play. 

 

“Kyle?” Stan asks. 

 

“Yeah?” Kyle rolls around to look at Stan, who had a cheeky grin on his face. 

 

Stan pecks Kyle’s lips, Kyle tasting the beer traces that had been left there, “What if we just went off and got married tomorrow? Come back monday as husbands.” 

 

Kyle snickers, “My mom would fucking kill us dude,” He speaks, pressing his head against Stan’s, “but I don’t know if this is just the weed talking but maybe we should.”

 

Stan smiles widely, both of the boys closing their eyes and going into a deep sleep. 


	14. Absolutley Smitten - Jimike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Absolutely Smitten by Dodie  
> Ship: Jimike (Jimmy x Mike Cooper)

Mike was deeply infatuated with Jimmy. He loved everything about the other, his hair, the way he talks, his jokes. Mike really was head over heel for this boy, they’ve only talked a couple times. They were complete strangers to each other, yet Mike was still struck in the heart by him. He really did feel like Jimmy could be his other half. 

 

Mike wanted to kiss the other boy until his lips turned blue. He wanted to know what it would feel like, if kissing Jimmy would be nice. If his lips were soft, and if he was a good kisser. Mike’s sure he is, he has no doubt in his mind. 

 

As he stands at the end of the high school hallway, he can’t help but stare at Jimmy. He was talking to his friend, Craig about something. Mike felt like he was practically drooling over the other boy. Mike had now been wondering if he was even pretty, or beautiful, he guessed. If Jimmy would like how Mike looked now. 

 

The boy soon walked to his first period for the day. People came in early to get a seat right next to the window. A lot of the students loved to look outside and daydream, thinking about everything out there. Mike took his seat at the back of the class. He hated being called on due to his stutter, and the teacher would usually ignore him when he was in the back. He’s very self conscious too, so not sitting in front of anyone and in the corner let him take deep breaths. 

 

He wished he could be like Jimmy. Jimmy had so much confidence radiating off of him, he had so many friends. Mike did have a couple of friends, though they were all seen as geeks who were lower down on the scale of popularity. Mike hung out with Pete Melman a lot, the boy who shat his pants back in 4th grade. That was his best friend. They also were friends with Scott Malkinson, and Dogpoo. The four of them were there own squad, like Craig and those guys or Stan’s gang. 

 

There wasn’t really a place that they all fit in together. Which is why they grouped together instead. Forming their own pact. 

 

Jimmy sat directly in front of Mike. Every period. It was nice sometimes, Mike would actually tap on his shoulder and ask for a pencil once in a while. Even if he already had one. But the boy was way too shy to actually go any farther than grabbing a utensil from the other. 

 

As soon as class started, Jimmy did take his regular seat in front of Mike. Mike looking at the back of his head as the teacher talked, the boy going off and daydreaming about what could be between the two. Mike believed in fate. He believes that him and Jimmy are meant to be. They just need to get started with it. 

 

The class felt as if it dragged on, and Mike decided he wanted to talk to Jimmy. He tapped on the others shoulder leaning forward whilst the teacher was speaking about some kind of WW2 battle. “Y-Yes?” Jimmy whispers, looking back at Mike. 

 

“C-C-C-Can I s-s-s-see your n-notes? I wasn’t paying a-a-attention,” Mike responds, in a whisper, Jimmy responds with a smile, handing his notebook back. Both the boys lucky that the teacher didn’t see as Mike quickly copies down all of the notes, then gives it back to Jimmy, “Th-Thanks.” 

 

“N-No problemo,” Jimmy responds.

 

Mike then decided to bring his attention back to the teacher. She was now going on to group everyone, to work on making powerpoints for each battle together. As she paired everyone, she got to Jimmy and Mike last, them both knowing now that they’d work together. 

 

Jimmy scooted his desk, turning it around to face Mike’s and backing it against his, as most of the other students did in the class with their partners. “I’m gl-glad we can work-work together,” Jimmy says, giving a gleam which Mike returns. 

 

“M-M-Me too,” Mike replies. He actually felt so giddy and happy seeing Jimmy smile at him. He’s never felt like this ever before. 

 

The two work on some answers together, even though they were both giggling a lot. Jimmy making jokes and Mike just staring at him with so much love in his eyes. He’s never felt like this with anyone before. It was so nice 

 

Both of the boys eventually got up, walking out of the class together, chuckling. Jimmy was soon pulled away by his own group of friends, wanting to get some time in between classes. Mike understood, actually going to find Pete himself. He did hear something from Clyde as he walked away however, “Jimmy, that dude is so in love with you. Can you not even tell?” Which made Mike want to freeze up and hide, but he just continued walking. 

 

As all the classes went by in a blur, lunch time was soon nearing. Once the bell was heard for it, all the kids crowded into the cafeteria, getting their trays of food and sitting down. Mike being one of these many, many kids. 

 

Sitting down at his regular table with the other four, ‘loser kids,’ he looked around at all his friends. Pete grabbing the seat next to him, as the two chattered and ate their fries. Jimmy then came up to the table, which was a surprise for everyone there. He leaned over to Mike’s ear, “I really-really want to talk to you,” Jimmy speaks, “m-m-meet me in the h-hall, near the stairway. It’s v-v-very important.” Mike nods, a blush on his face, as Jimmy grins, walking away from the table. 

 

“Oh my god,” Scott says, “Did he just whisper in your ear?” 

Mike nods, covering his face, “Also look at how he smiled at you,” Pete speaks, watching Jimmy walk away, “I think he likes you.” 

 

Mike inhaled the rest of his lunch, quickly getting up and putting his tray away. His friends didn’t mind, knowing that this was important for Mike. He was really in love with Jimmy, and all of them knew that. 

 

He walked over to the stairway where he saw the familiar yellow sweater, swinging his backpack behind him, “Y-Y-Yes?”  

 

“M-Mike,” Jimmy whispers, there wasn’t anyone around the two. But it still seemed like Jimmy was really nervous, “I’m r-r-really into you, Mike.” 

 

“Oh,” Mike responds, “I’m in-in-into you as-as-as well.” 

 

Jimmy seems to blush at that, looking away from Mike, “I’m absolutely sm-smitten for you. D-Do you want to-to be boy-boyfriends?” 

 

“Well,” Mike puts his finger on his chin, “It’s a l-l-little quick b-b-but I’d l-love to be your boy-boy-boyfriend.” 

 

Jimmy looks up at Mike and hugs him, there was soon a swift hug bag. They’d never let each other go. 

  
  



	15. Don't Come Home - Kevott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Don't Come Home by Emma Blackery  
> Ship: Kevott (Kevin S and Scott M)

The house had always been empty. Scott would wait everyday for Kevin to come back home from work. Kevin is an astronaut, and works with NASA. He wasn’t home at all anymore, always doing space training and getting ready to go to Mars at some point in the following years. It meant that Scott was lonely, and that nobody was there anymore. The house was cold, and it had a shivering sensation now. 

 

Kevin doesn’t know why Scott would want to stay with him anymore. He doesn’t get the reasons Scott has to wait that long, all day, for Kevin to be back home. He felt bad for his boyfriend, and he knew that this was all his fault. He needs to be there more for Scott, but he also really wants to go to Space and follows his dreams. It was a lose-lose situation. 

 

Kevin had gotten home after a week of being away. He forced Scott to move with him all the way to Texas just so they could be close to NASA. Scott of course didn’t care to say no, and seemed eager to go. He was really proud of Kevin, and just wanted everything to go well for him.

 

Scott was surprised to say the least to see Kevin walk through the doors, Kevin could see the expression written all over his face. He went over to hug his boyfriend tightly, who gave him a squeeze back, Kevin’s tall stature aluming over Scott. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again!” Scott speaks, as the two let go. It’s been around a month since either of them have seen each other. Scott didn’t have a job, so he just stayed at home all the time, and Kevin wasn’t really sure how he handled it all. He does wish he didn’t do this Scott and that Scott could have a happier and better life. One that he deserves. 

 

“I just really missed you,” Kevin responds, pecking Scott’s lips, “how’s the house been?” He looks around. 

 

Scott shrugs, Kevin could see the sadness in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he was tearing this boy down like this. “It’s just be lonely,” Scott sighs. 

 

Kevin frowns, as they both take a seat at the dining table together. Scott making some coffee and giving Kevin a cup of it, sitting across from him. 

 

“How’s space training?” Scott sips on the coffee he was now also holding in his hands, cradling it, “Anything interesting?” 

 

“Well, I recently have been doing a lot of zero gravity stuff. It’s fun, getting to float around. It can also be really intense,” Kevin responds, “anything interesting you’ve been doing around here?” 

 

“Nothing much,” Scott leans back into his chair, “I recently picked up knitting. There’s a lot you can do when your on your own. I’ve also been a couple times to Six Flags, and went to a rodeo. Oh! I made a new friend down at the rodeo actually! That’s about it.” 

 

Kevin looks down, “Scott, why and how are you doing this?” He mumbles under his breath, hoping he wouldn’t have to repeat himself from how quiet his voice was. 

 

“Well, I love you,” Scott says, seemingly catching on, “and I really don’t wanna leave you. I know deep down that I’d be better off alone. But I couldn’t leave you like that, and you are the love of my life and I have no where else I could be. Plus you’re home now.” 

 

“Not for long though,” Kevin scratches the back of his head, “I’ll have to leave by the end of the week and go back. There’s a lot going on in the space program right now. I may just have this last week with you and then I’ll give you a plane ticket back to South Park and some money and I’ll let you choose what you think you should do. But if you do leave Scott, please don’t come back home.” Kevin was now tearing up. 

 

Scott reached out to touch his shoulder, “Please, Kevin, it’s unnecessary. I want to stay with you.” 

 

“But you’re not even with me Scott. What couple never sees each other? All the couples around us we’ve grown up with, they’ve all gotten married. All of them have adopted kids. We’re not even engaged Scott! It’s not worth it for you to be with me. You’re wasting so much time.” Kevin was now full on crying, which made Scott also start crying. Both of them have talked a lot about settling down and having kids. Kevin just couldn’t step up and make it happen, as many times as they’ve talked about getting married. He wouldn’t ever propose to Scott because he feels like that would be an empty promise. Having or adopting kids is out of the question too because Scott would be stuck with them all day and they’d never have Kevin. 

 

It was a really hard choice and a tough place to be in. 

 

They spent the rest of the week as normal. Neither of them bringing it up again, even if the thought of them breaking up lingered in both of the boys minds. Kevin took Scott on a date each night, and tried to spoil him the best that he could. They both went to see movies, and went to restaurants. It was really nice, Kevin supposed. He really wished that it didn’t have to end. 

 

If it was any other job Kevin would quit it in a heartbeat. He’d leave his job and be with Scott and let both of them live happily ever after. But he loved his job, and he was really happy about where he was at. It was his dream to be here. He hated feeling like he was choosing his job over Scott, and it’s mostly because he is choosing his job over Scott. But he does love the boy with his entire heart, he would do anything for him. That’s why he has to let him go. 

 

Kevin did as he said the morning he was leaving. He left enough cash for Scott to get by on until he got a job, and a plane ticket for him to go back home. He opened the door to leave, quickly being stopped by Scott yelling, “Wait,” 

 

Kevin turned around, instantly getting tackled by Scott, both of the boys giggling now as they fell to the ground. 

 

“I just want to say goodbye,” Scott and Kevin both get up, as Scott lets the words leave. Scott wraps his arms around Kevin’s neck, standing more on his tippy toes so he can give the raven haired a peck, easier access, “also, I want you to know, that I would wait 100 million years for you. As long as you’re doing what you love and you’re happy. I couldn’t force myself to ever leave you, not matter how much we fight recently. I love you.” 

 

Kevin moves his hands to Scott’s hip, looking down at him. Both of them were halfway out the doorway and any passerbyers must think they are insane, “I love you too,” He leans down to kiss Scott’s head, “Maybe I’ll call them and try staying with you a little longer.” 

 

“Really?” Scott asks, a huge smile on his face. He wanted to spend so much more time with Kevin. 

 

“Really.” 

  
  



	16. Little Bird - Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Little Bird by Ed Sheeran   
> Ship: Creek

There had been happiness inside the home of Tweek and Craig from day one. They were childhood lovers, who grew up and had their love grow with them. They never could leave each other, and were both on each other's side. Now they were planning on moving in together for college, wanting to be together forever. They both were so happy together. 

 

Tweek was walking down the street with Craig, hand in hand as they came up to a helpless chicken. It was laying sideway on the ground, it’s leg helplessly broken. Tweek couldn’t help himself, picking the chicken up. The chicken had orange and white feathers all over her, her yellow beak was bright, as well as it’s comb and wattle being bright red. 

 

Tweek handed the bird over to Craig, moving Craig’s hand to hold the chicken, “We should take it inside,” Tweek requests, “With its broken leg.” 

 

“What good will that do?” Craig asks, looking at his boyfriend confused, while he holds the injured chicken. 

 

Tweek patted the chickens head, the chicken cooing a bit at the pets, “We can nurse it,” He responds, as he takes Craig’s arm, and leads both him and the chicken back into the Tuckers’ current residence. 

 

Tweek was training to be a vet and knew a lot about taking care of animals. When he saw the chicken he knew right away that they needed to take care of it. Tweek continued to force Craig to hold it while he made a small bed for the chicken in the living room, getting Craig to lay it down on the bed softly. 

 

“Why don’t we go lie down?” Craig asks, going upstairs as Tweek follows him, “We could take a nap or something? I’m sure the chickens going to be just fine if we leave it.” He pulls Tweek into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them both. 

  
Tweek’s eyes worryingly went to the bedroom door, but he complied. Laying down on the bed with Craig, they were both tired. Just coming back from a hike. He was certain that the chicken would be fine if he just napped for a bit, it was in a safe place right now. No way it could get hurt. Though, now that Tweek was thinking about it, what happens if that chicken did die while he was asleep? And he wasn’t there to help it? “Only for a little bit,” He commands Craig, who lays next to him on the bed, both of them cuddling.  

 

Craig pecked Tweek's lips, as Tweek fell asleep in his arms. There was on the hand for Craig, he wanted to tell Tweek so badly how much he loved him. He wanted to marry him, but he wasn’t sure how to. He watched Tweek’s chest rise and fall and hoped that he wouldn’t mess anything up between now and getting the house. Plus, his lips remind him of strawberries. 

 

He now knew how much Tweek cared about the bird though. He loved that bird a lot, just like he does with any animal. He was so sure that Tweek would be such a good vet in the future, and Craig himself wasn’t even sure what he’d do. But he would support Tweek from the sidelines at all costs. 

 

Tweek was his little bird. 

 

They woke up soon after the ”nap,” they honestly just slept. All night. Tweek read the clock and almost freaked out, going downstairs to make sure that the chicken was okay. Taking a deep breath he smiles when he heard the chicken clucking, “You’re so adorable,” Tweek coos, petting the chicken again, “I’m going to name you Dixie,” He speaks, Craig coming downstairs not soon after. 

 

“Do you want some tea?” Craig asks, looking at his boyfriend as if he held the entire world in his hands. 

 

Tweek shrugs, “I guess so, I really need to fix Dixie’s leg,” Tweek lifts her leg up, going to grab some bandages to put over it. 

 

Craig made some home made tea for both of them, then got lied down on the couch, giving Tweek his own mug. After they were done drinking Craig suggested for them to go out and walk more since it was morning and everything seemed so much better in the morning. 

  
Tweek looked at the chicken, deciding to just go out with Craig. They get up and walk out, feeling nature all around them. The greenery and leaves on the trees were beautiful, as the snow had cleared out more during the month of May. Both of them held hands, as Tweek leaned over on Craig’s should, walking side by side. 

 

Craig took them over to an oak tree as they walked through the forest. One they had carved their initials in when they were just kids, sitting down under it with the blonde boy. “You’re so handsome,” Craig compliments, which Tweek returns with a blush. 

 

“You’re so nice to me Craig,” Tweek sighs, looking out at all the trees, “We should go back though. Dixie, she needs us.” 

 

“Well, yeah, if you wanna go back and take care of her you can.” Tweek looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Tweek then stood up, “Okay, I will,” He speaks, walking away from Craig. Really angry with his tone of voice and how he spoke to him like that. He walked all the way back to the house on his own, only to find that the chicken was making any clucks, his eyes tearing up as he went up to Dixie. 

 

He felt around her, trying to see if maybe she was just sleeping. But no, she was dead. Tweek felt like it was all his fault too, he just left her here alone. He didn’t help her and didn’t give her what she needed. He felt helpless now. 

 

Craig followed in behind, “Tweek I’m so sorry-” He then noticed that Tweek was bawling his eyes out, staring at the chicken in front of him, “Tweek?” 

 

“She’s dead,” Tweek whimpers, “I didn’t take care of her and she died.” His heart had broken into pieces. He had loved animals more than anything. He felt as if it was unlike Craig just to do this, he loved Stripe so much, what was the problem with a chicken. 

 

Craig went over to hug Tweek, who pushed him off, “No, don’t-don’t touch me,” Tweek speaks, not wanting anything to do with Craig now. “This is all because of your laziness and your nonchalance. You kept me away from her and I agreed. She needed help right away I shouldn’t have taken a nap or agreed to tea or nature walks.” 

 

“Tweek please it’s not-” 

 

“Don’t give me that!” Tweek yells, picking up the dead chickens body, “I’m breaking up with you,” He whispers, walking out with the chicken. He’d end up burying it somewhere, giving it its own grave. 

 

However, for Craig, he realised while watching Tweek walk out, that he really would miss him. He now regretted pushing Tweek away from that bird, making him take his mind off it. This just led to his disaster. 

 

His little bird had left him. 


	17. Out of The Woods - Kyvid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift  
> Ship: Kyvid  
> (TW: blood ???)

It had been a wonderful time skiing in the mountains of Aspen. David and Kyle had decided to take a small trip up there for winter break, Sheila having the timeshare package still. Kyle loved the cold air and skiing with his boyfriend.

 

David and Kyle had been going on two years now, and both of them were happy with each other. They had a lot of similar qualities and interests, David loved cooking for Kyle and Kyle loved everything he made. Sometimes David’s family would use Kyle as their tester for new recipes they were going to put on the menu. Kyle appreciated it all.

 

Kyle had an interest in photography, he owned a lot of cameras and took plenty of photos of David. Though he would probably go into mathematics when he’s older, he did find the hobby to be something incredible. There were so many photos on all his camera of so many moments. He loved it.

 

They had just woken up for the morning, both of the boys getting ready in separate rooms. Kyle took a quick polaroid picture of them both, watching it print out and shaking it. He wrote down, ‘Aspen, 2019,’ on the white bit underneath in black sharpie. Once the film was developed he couldn’t help smiling at the two of them. They were such dorks.

 

Hand in hand, both the boys left the condo, getting into a snowmobile. Kyle suddenly had a dropping feeling in his stomach, as if something may have been off. They did decide to take this trip because both of them were arguing, and it had been helpful to have eyes off them and only on each other. But there was something wrong, and Kyle couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

David started driving the snowmobile, getting closer until the snowmobile drifted off into the woods. Both boys screaming as David lost control of the wheel; jumping out of the machine as it crashed into a tree in front of it.

 

Kyle's eyes lingered to where David was laying. His chest dropping as he ran over to him, “Are you okay?!” he frantically shouts, David had hit into a tree when jumping out, luckily for Kyle, he just rolled over on the ground.

 

“Fuck,” was all David whispered, as Kyle kneeled next to him, helping David sit up against the tree, he was holding tightly onto his chin.

 

There were so many things now running through Kyle’s head, though his head also ached from the impact with the ground. He took David’s hand and pulled it away from his chin so he could see. There was a huge gash, and he was bleeding everywhere, “Oh my god,” Kyle looks around, for anything that can help, he pulled his phone out only to find no signal, “Let’s try getting out of here, okay, will you be okay?”

 

David manages to nod, as Kyle pulls him up, slinging his arm around his boyfriend. Both of them had a limp in their step, as Kyle started walking through the woods, holding onto David’s waist.

 

They were walking for maybe 15 mins, and there was no sign of civilisation anywhere, Kyle was sure they were lost but he wasn’t about to say it. Not wanting the situation to be worse. They just needed to get out of the woods, as soon as possible.

 

The redhead held onto the necklace that used to be owned by David. It was an aeroplane necklace, that Kyle really loved, David gave it to him as a Hanukkah present, knowing that the necklace in question was Kyle's favourite.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyle asks, looking at David who was somehow still walking, “Do we need to sit down?”

 

David lets go of Kyle, sitting down which Kyle took as a yes. He sat in front of him, looking around at all of the trees.

 

“I wish I knew where to go. I want to get out of these woods and get you help,” David wasn't responding at all, just nodding, which made Kyle very anxious.

 

He pulls his phone out again, still no signal which made him sigh. He wanted to cry so badly, of course, this was going to happen to them. They couldn’t get away from the gaze of everyone at school, Cartman’s dumb ass making fun of them every day. Now they were lost in the woods, and the love of Kyle’s life was bleeding out and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Kyle was starting to think of their first date, as he looked at his hurt boyfriend. David took him to his own restaurant, funnily enough. Ordering him what he believed to be his parents best dish. After the store closed, they moved the tables and danced around with each other to some latino music that was playing through the restaurants speakers. Both of them falling in love with each other that day.

 

The redhead feared deep down that neither of them stood a chance, that something would come between them. Kyle doesn’t have the best track record for relationships. Even when he felt safe, as he did just moments ago, something would come up that would make him come back onto his feet, wobbling as if something would push him down.

 

He stood up again, helping David back up, “David...I love you,” Kyle speaks, as he starts tracking along with him.

 

“Te amo,” David responded softly, trying his best not to move his jaw. The snow was now falling all over them, flakes gathering into the boys' hair. It felt like it was such a long walk.

 

Soon, however, they were out of the woods. Kyle saw people skiing, and a smile came onto his lips again.

 

He got David sat down on a bench nearby, then went to grab a worker. Telling them everything that happened, and how David needed medical attention quickly. Kyle was trying his best to keep hope, though deep down he still feared that something was going to happen to him and David, something very bad.

 

The park official got someone to come over to him and David, they put a bandage over the gash and then climbed into the guy's car to go to the hospital. Kyle held David’s hand, shaking and trembling as he stared outside the window.

 

They arrived at the hospital, and Kyle took David in. They got him into a room, and removed the bandage that was previously placed on, “Yeah, we’re going to need to give you stitches,” The nurse says, “is that okay?”

 

David nods in response, then the nurse walks out. A doctor soon came in, giving David 20 stitches, as both of them stayed there in the hospital room, “Are you guys here for vacation?” The doctor asks, clicking around on his computer now that the stitches are in place.

 

“Yeah,” Kyle replies, “we thought we’d just have a small getaway.”

 

“I’d suggest for you guys to go back home, David needs time to lay down and rest, he’s lost a lot of blood,” Now they were talking like David wasn’t in the room.

 

The gingers eyes go to David, “Okay, yeah, we’ll go back home.”

 

And with that they did, once they got back to the condo Kyle packed everything back up. They started to make their way to South Park, both holding their hands as Kyle took a deep breath. There wasn’t anything to be scared of, the monsters he thought he was facing were just trees.

 

Kyle was finally, out of the woods.


	18. AM - Heidietta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: AM by One Direction  
> Ship: Heidietta

Heidi was excited to be hanging out tonight with her new found friend. It was really weird how close she and Henrietta connect, seeing as Heidi is as far from a goth kid as they come. But Henrietta really made her happy, and she was just happy that she had a friend, all of the ones she used to have really hated her after the whole Cartman ordeal. Henrietta was the only person who cared about her.

 

She wouldn’t really say that she has a crush on Henrietta. Though, she really wouldn’t know. She’s very scared of falling back in love with someone, she doesn’t want anyone controlling her again. It was being worked on with her therapist, but the idea of being in love, or dating someone scared the fuck out of her. Henrietta was still sweet, and even if she was scared, there was something small there. 

 

Heidi arrived at the other girl's house, holding a bag against her. She wasn’t sure if she’d stay the night, now really wanting to. But she brought it just in case something came up, it’s always good to be prepared. As she stood outside and waited for Henrietta, her mind started wandering to other things. 

 

The thought of kissing Henrietta started trailing through her mind. How her black lipstick might smudge on her light pink one, how her lips must be warm. It was now starting to become at the front of the brunette's mind. The goth girl opening the door to Heidi blushing deeply, taking a minute to get out of her thoughts and stepping inside. 

 

The two girls followed each other to Henri’s bedroom, Heidi waving at Harriet on their way up there. She always thought Henrietta had a cool room, even if it wasn’t her style. The dark walls and the posts, plus the candles lit everywhere. It gave off an eerie vibe, but Heidi really didn’t mind, sitting down on her bed. “So what were you thinking we should do?” Heidi asks, staring lovingly over at Henrietta. 

 

Henrietta looks her up and down, her gaze making Heidi’s heart speed up, drilling at her chest, “What if I gave you a goth look?” She suggests, walking over to Heidi. 

 

“That sounds fun!” Heidi replies, smiling widely, which Henrietta returned slightly. She didn’t smile much. Heidi did appreciate it though when she was smiling, believing her grin hold all the secrets to the universe. 

 

Henri grabbed some makeup brushes, pulling the brunette over to her desk and sitting her down. She then grabbed a couple palette and eyeliner, setting them on the desk. As she turned Heidi’s chair around, she pulls her long hair into a bun, then turns her back around to face her. 

 

Heidi was starting to realise that she did indeed probably, had a crush on Henrietta. 

Seeing her made her heart twirl. Hearing her voice made Heidi’s stomach flutter. She can't help but feel this way about her. Her eyes, those deep amber eyes that could tell a whole story just by looking at them. And the way she moves. She trots along, effortlessly looking beautiful. Heidi stops to look at her and admire her perfection as she believes that's as far as she could ever get. She imagined her hands brushing against her hand as they walk down the school hallway and everyone's eyes are fixed on us. She was my heaven and when Heidi was around her, she felt as if she just died.

 

Henrietta took some makeup wipes, getting the current makeup off of Heidi’s face. Heidi closed her eyes while feeling Henri swipes the wipes at her, giggling a little bit, once she was done her eyes reopened. “Sorry I look so bad with no makeup.” 

 

Henri shook her head, grabbing some concealer to put on Heidi’s face, “Nah, I think you look better without it,” Henri replies, as she applies the concealer. It was way lighter than Heidi’s original skin tone, but Heidi wasn’t about to fight it. This was just what the goth kids did.

 

Extract from rose petals was used as rouge while another took a stick of kohl and gently lined her eyes with the black powder. Beeswax and red dye were mixed together and rubbed on her lips. “There!” Henri looks down at Heidi, as she stands up and examines her work, “Perfect,” She turns Heidi around to look at herself. 

 

Heidi had to admit, that the makeup was pretty. But it did not go with anything she had one at the moment, she still managed to get herself to like it, this was what Henri was into. So she started to like it too. 

 

Heidi turns around in her chair, standing up and grabbing Henrietta’s hands, “ Thank you so much,” She chirps, “I love it!” 

 

“Well, if you want to stay till the AM, why don’t I give you an outfit change too?” Henri adds, Heidi, responding with a small, ‘sure.’ 

 

She felt like pulling an all-nighter anyway. She loved staying up late with Henri, they talked so much shit when it was late at night. They were basically just talking out of their asses, Heidi had admitted so much to Henri at 3 in the morning. 

 

Henri grabs some clothes from her closet, giving them to Heidi to put on. The brunette removed her current outfit in front of Henrietta, stripping to her underwear and carefully placing her pink hat on Henrietta’s chair.  She then pulled the black dress on herself, Henri giving assistance and zipping it up for her. 

 

“I love it!” Heidi shrieks, staring at herself in the mirror. 

 

Henrietta comes up behind her also examining her in the mirror, “Yeah, it’s cute. But I guess I prefer what you usually wear. Your conformist's clothing and shit, cause it’s you.” 

 

Heidi looks at Henri, her mouth becoming like the Pikachu meme, “You mean that?” 

 

“Yeah,” Henri goes up to Heidi, grabbing onto her waist, “but you still look pretty like this,” She tilts the conformist cheerleader, dipping her down to kiss her which takes the breath out of Heidi. 

 

They push up after a second, Heidi continuing to kiss her before pulling away, “OH my fucking god.” She looks at Henri. 

 

Henri looks down, “Sorry- that was very forward.” 

 

Heidi nods, “Yeah but it was,” She was trailing for words, “it was everything I dreamed it would be.” 

 

The girls then continued to stay up for the rest of the AM, world war three could be going on outside and they’d have no clue. They were too lost in each other eyes to even care. 


	19. They Just Don't Know You - Tokhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: They Just Dont Know You - Little Mix  
> Ship: Tokhole

Nichole knew that he family hadn’t agreed too well on her and Token’s relationship. Her parents commented on it everyday of the week, and she couldn't be sat down with them without her dad asking if she’s shown interest in any other boys. She didn’t understand his problem, she really loved Token. They’ve been dating all these years and haven’t had anything bad happen between them. 

 

Her dad thinks that he’s not good enough for her. He truly believes it too. He thinks that she can do better, and has pointed out other students whenever he came to pick her up from school that he believed would be better for her. Students who were white, and just weren’t like Token at all. 

 

Mrs Daniels wasn’t any different either. Although she wouldn’t comment on Token as much, she also had her doubts with him. She believed that Nichole was going to get her heart broken by Token, and has warned her a few times to be careful. She tries to keep her away from being with him, from going on dates with the others. 

 

Then there was Nichole's friends. They all were really sweet, and she did value them a lot. But none of them really trusted Token, he was friends with Clyde, and most of the girls saw Clyde as a big douchebag. Though, Clyde isn’t really that bad either, Nichole has hung out with him when she was out with Token. Token also does care about him, and they are really close friends. But her sisters, her friends, Wendy, Bebe, Red, they all would make fun of Token constantly. 

 

Telling Nichole how they didn’t like how he had his hair styled. Commenting on his clothes and how rich he was. They’ve made it seem like Nichole can’t be with him because he’s rich and because of his status with friends. 

 

None of them understood what Nichole saw in Token. She knew he was a good smart kid. He wanted to be a doctor for crying out loud. She thought for a while, and does believe that some of her friends may be jealous that she’s got with Token. He does spoil Nichole a lot, even though she doesn’t really care too much for the big gifts and all the diamonds and such. She loved Token for who he is, she loved kissing him, holding his hand. She loved Token. 

 

She wished that the shackles on love could be torn off. It does not know geographical or religious boundary, it cannot be confined within one race or culture. She can love the whole world, she can love any person of any age, gender and background. Love flies on indestructible wings and Nichole feels blessed to feel it running through her veins.

 

The power of love brings hope, yet at times the steps toward love cause pain and those towards a life of loneliness are comfortable in their familiarity. We are born to love and with all necessary courage to walk the path to it, no matter the roughness, no matter the hardship. Nichole knew this to be true, she knew what she felt for Token. Nobody could try and strip that away from her. 

 

Nichole was now going to sit down with her friends at their table. She would sometimes switch off sitting with Token, since Token did like to sit with his own friends as well. There wasn’t anything to do about that, however, Token’s allowed to have his friends while he’s dating her. The two groups just couldn’t sit together. There was no peace between them. 

 

“Hey Nichole,” Wendy greets, as the other girl sits down with her tray across from Wendy. 

 

She gives Wendy a quick smile, “Hey!” She replies, looking around at all the other girls. 

 

“Surprised you’re not eating with Token today,” Annie speaks, her eyes directing over to where Craig’s gang was always sat. Token goofing off with Jimmy and Clyde. 

 

Nichole shrugs, “He wants to eat with his friend group. Nothing wrong with that.” 

 

“You know you don’t need to stay with him Nichole,” Sally adds on, Nichole’s eyes directing over to the blonde, “just cause he’s got a lot of money. There’s a lot of nicer boys out there.” 

 

“What?” Nichole chuckles, “Like Kenny?” 

 

“Well you have been dating him since 4th grade, maybe you could play the field. Even with Kenny,” Red shrugs. 

 

Nichole decides to keep quiet for the rest of lunch, letting the other girls go back to focusing on other things while she ate her lunch. 

 

After school, she always met Token in the gymnasium before cheer practice. She went up to her boyfriend once she saw him, Token leaning down and pecking her lips. 

 

Nichole was kind of scared, maybe she was wrong about Token. But she feels like, she knows him better than everyone else. “Do you really love me?” Nichole looks up at him. 

 

Token giggles, kissing her head, “Of course I do Nichole. I love you more than anything else, you’re my world.” 

 

Token and Nichole went over to the bleachers to sit down, Nichole leaning her head against his chest, heaving a sigh. She trusts him, and believes him. She just wished people saw what he was really like. 

 

“All the girls, my family, they really don’t like you and really think you’re going to hurt me,” Nichole looks down at her hands, “and I know in my heart that you won’t. But it’s difficult, it’s like they judge every little thing that you do. They just don’t know you like I do.”

 

“It’s ashame that that they can’t see the true and pure love we have.” Token responds, rubbing Nichole’s back, “I would never break you heart, never ever. I am loyal to you, and you are the one I want to be with forever and ever. The only reason we’d ever break up is if something happened with you. I’d never want to leave you.” 

 

Nichole looks over at her boyfriend again, meeting his eyes with her own, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Nichole.”


	20. Nervous - Joken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Nervous by Shawn Mendes   
> Ship: Joken

Token had always loved living in South Park. He loved the town and everyone around it. He loved his friends and his family. Despite the weird things that happen, he’s so happy that he lives in this small town in Colorado. He really does appreciate living here.

 

He had walked into Tweak Bro’s, it was a Sunday. He saw his Jimmy behind the counter, Craig on the store floor, both of them had been working there for a while, Tweek needing the extra hands and help since his parents basically make him do all the work nowadays. Tweek always said that it was good to have them both on. Token and his other friend Clyde didn’t work at Tweak Bros, Clyde helped out his dad at their shoe shop, and Token had better things to do. He didn’t really need the money.

 

It was early morning and the machines are yet to warm, so Token pondered this chance to rest a moment longer, to drink in the aroma of this place. Jimmy, who was working behind the counter while Craig swept, has tired eyes, yet there is that glimmer, a give away of his good heart. He's one of those surviving sparks, one of the ones who held on to who they really are. Token asks for his danish to be warmed, apologizing amid his own tired smile, "Sorry, I'm just feeling like being a bit of a fusspot today."

 

He sees Jimmy’s spark glow a little brighter, his face more relaxed, a smidge more joy in his eyes, "That's alright, d-dear, you be a fusspot."

 

Token laughs unexpectedly, and he knows that he’s feeling that tiny bit better too, "Thanks for indulging my fusspot-ism. I needed that."

 

Jimmy also laughs, getting Token’s usual order rung up. Token had really always thought Jimmy was quite beautiful. Well hot? He didn’t know the right word. But whatever it is, Jimmy had something about him that just made him perfect. His laugh, his jokes, the way he can be happy no matter what was thrown at him. Token envied it a lot.

 

Some folks wear a smile, this guy was the smile. Everything about him was a soft and understated joy as he greeted each person. Token and all those other people were the patients in his surgery as he asked us about their day, their lives and welcomed the emotions that tiptoed out. Token wondered how many went on to be better friends, better bosses, better parents for his care, a spreading out of goodness from just one man. That barista, Jimmy Valmer, he was the safest person around.

 

When Jimmy shot Token a look, as Token stepped back to let other people order, Tweek coming back to work on coffees. Token felt his heartbeat race up, and his hands started getting sweaty and shaking. He blamed it on puberty and tried to push it off in the back of his head. But he felt really nervous around Jimmy all of a sudden.

 

Tweek got Token’s order, handing it to him. “Are you feeling alright?” Tweek asks, noticing Token’s demeanour.

 

Token nods, “Yeah just uh...just sick, I guess.” Token’s voice was more drawn out, he went to go sit at a small circular table in the corner. Heaving a big breath as he ate his Danish, Craig going over to him, the apron wrapped tightly around his waist, broom in one of his hands, “Hey Token when you’re done can we talk in the break room?”

 

Token wasn’t sure what this would be about. He knew he was allowed in the break room whenever, so was Clyde. And they usually would goof off in there, but this sounded important. Well, Token thinks it is, Craig isn’t very good at articulating.

 

After he finished up his food and drink, he carefully threw them away, then went into the break room. Craig was stacking some boxes, when he walked in, the blue hat wearing boy turning over to Token, “You know Jimmy has been talking about you right?” Craig gets closer to Token.

 

Heart pumping, head spinning, lungs bursting and body screaming for more... Every muscle craves relaxation as blood courses miles of veins and a pulse sounds in my ears... ba-boom, ba-boom. It's a glimpse of heaven for a few seconds.

 

“He-He has?” Token stammers out, placing his hand on his chest. Is he having a heart attack? He wasn’t sure what was happening to him.

 

Craig nods, “Yeah, he, likes you.”

 

Token feels his eyes go wide, as he takes in another sharp breath, his nerves hitting back upon him, “I like him too..” Token whispers, which Craig just responded with a small, ‘we know.’

 

After chatting some more with Craig on what he should do. Craig started pointing out that Token had been very obviously crushing on Jimmy in the past months, and Token started feeling like everyone knew that he liked Jimmy beside himself. He had gone back to his house but promised to come later on during closing, to help clear up. It was something that even though Clyde and Token didn’t work there, all five of them always did together.

 

Once he walked back inside, he felt the presence of the small pesky brunette follow behind him. “Hey, Toke!” Clyde greets, going up to the counter, making himself tea. Clyde wasn’t at all a coffee drinker, but he did appreciate the huge sugar calorie holding frappuccinos.

 

Token responded with a hi, his eyes travelling to where Jimmy was. Jimmy was currently conversing with Craig, and then he looked over to where Token was standing, and both of the boys had their cheeks heat up instantly at the eye contact.

 

After Tweek had locked the door, all the boys standing outside, Token felt himself gravitate towards where Jimmy was. Looking over at him, “Do you want me to walk you home?” Token asks, the rest of the boys walking off from the coffee shop.

 

“S-Sure,” Jimmy replies, as the two start walking down the sidewalk together. It started raining, which felt so perfect to Token.

 

Even if they were getting sopping wet, the rain gave them such a good atmosphere. They both got closer to Jimmy’s house, Jimmy going up and unlocking the door, “Why-Why don’t you come-come inside? No use walking in the rain.”

 

Token smiles, accepting the invitation, his feet walking inside the house. His sweater and jeans were damp in a bunch of spots, but he just couldn’t care.

 

Jimmy threw his keys to the side, and then looked over at Token who was again, eye-goggling him, Token becoming instantly sweaty again just from Jimmy noticing.

 

He had to say something, just to clear the air. Craig did say that Jimmy likes him. But what if Jimmy doesn’t? What if Craig’s wrong? Or playing with him? Oh fuck, now Token was over thinking it all.

 

_ Just say it, _ Token thought to himself,  _ it can’t too any harm. _

 

There was a huge sigh, and Token realised how weird he must look right now; standing at Jimmy’s doorway, frozen and trying to come up with words to say.

 

“I really like you!” Token blurts out,  _ smooth. _

 

“Oh?” Jimmy asks, a bit surprised by the sudden chatter, “I-I really like you-you too.”

 

There was a smile on both of the boys' lips when they realise this. And oh boy, Token was still very nervous, his gut was wrenching with adrenaline. But he was so relieved to hear that from Jimmy.

 


	21. The Jam Song - Clyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Jam Song from Steven Universe  
> Ship: Clyle

Clyde loved baking. Clyde baked with more precision than a NASA engineer. Not once did anyone ever see him use cups or spoon, every single thing was weighed precisely to a fraction of a gram on his mom’s old electronic scales. No matter what he made, at no point was there any mess to be seen. The kitchen counters were as spotless as his apron and neatly combed hair. Always in the background was the community radio station with talk or music and the aroma of his freshly baked goods. He got so many jibes for his lemon bars. When people saw him coming, arms laden with his pastries, they knew their day was about to get a whole lot better…

 

Kyle would never say that that’s the reason he got with Clyde. The baked good was good, and a nice part of being with Clyde. But he also had so much more about him, how he was very hyperactive, how he was emotional and not afraid to cry. Kyle loved every part of him, and he really cared about the smaller boy a lot.

 

Today, however, they were baking together. Clyde’s dad had left the house for them to use his kitchen. Clyde had pulled out his mom’s recipe book, one that he used every time he baked something for anyone. It had handwritten notes for a bunch of baked goods, and Clyde had dug it out of her closet while they were clearing out her stuff. He had a connection with the book, it held a lot to his heart. Made him feel closer to his mom, and baking the recipes from it just made him feel so happy.

 

“I was thinking I’d make biscuits if you have a recipe for jam?” Clyde speaks, his nose deep in the book he was holding. He was re-reading her handwriting, over and over again. “Then we can go on a little picnic?”

 

Kyle smiles at Clyde “I think I have a recipe,” He replies, “my ma used to make jelly all the time. But we just switched to buying the jar kind, since it was a lot of work. Do you have any fruits?”

 

The shorter boy went to his fridge, pulling out some strawberries and sugar. Kyle grabbed some other stuff he would need to make jam, as well as grabbing a pot to heat it all up on. Clyde watched him for a while, as he mushed up the strawberries and mixed them with the other ingredients, putting them all into the pot, and on medium heat.

 

Clyde then started on making the biscuits, preheating the oven to 450 as his mother had instructed. He combined the flour, sugar, butter, baking powder, baking soda, and salt. He had a lot of arm strength from mixed so many baked goods. It started getting easier for him and only used just a tiny bit of elbow grease.

 

Then he asked Kyle for help with rolling out the dough, Kyle coming behind him and grabbing his hands, both of them rolling it out together. “These are going to be good,” Kyle comments, getting the jam he’s made into a container.

 

He then cut out the biscuits into circular shapes, placing them on a greased tray. Now it was Kyle who was watching him, keeping his eyes on the boys that he’s in love with. He watched as Clyde hummed to Toxic by Britney Spears, swaying his hips side to side, and pushing the tray into the over, closing it.

 

The boy turns around to where Kyle was standing, humming to the song still and going up to grab his hands. “Dance with me,” Clyde demands, Kyle responds by twirling him around which makes both of them laugh, Clyde leaning against Kyle’s chest with a giggle.

 

Kyle puts his arms around Clyde, kissing the top of the brunettes head. “I love you,” Kyle says, a small gleam staying on his face as he looks at his boyfriend.

 

“I love you too,” Clyde replies, sniffing in Kyle’s scent as he closed his eyes. Kyle rubs his back, pulling him to the couch so they can both cuddle.

 

There was a huge height difference between the two, Kyle being over a foot taller than Clyde, but Clyde loved that about him. Kyle does pick him up a lot, which pisses him off, but Clyde didn’t mind. Having a taller boyfriend was good. It meant he can get things for him on high shelves.

 

Clyde leans his head on Kyle’s chest again, Kyle pulling him up to sit on his lap. He played with the strands of hair of Clyde’s head, the brunette grabbing for the remote and turning on a movie they both enjoyed, shutting off the music on the radio next to them.  

 

“I’m tired,” Clyde complains, yawning as he smudges his head deeper into Kyle’s chest, his hand grabbing his bright orange jacket.

 

Kyle kisses his head, “Go to sleep, I’ll keep an eye on the timer for the biscuits okay?”

 

Clyde responds with stretching, closing his eyes as he smalls asleep. It wasn’t long into small snores came out of his mouth, Kyle having a huge smile on his face, turning the movie down and watching his boyfriend sleep.  

 

When the biscuits were done, the oven’s timer went off. Kyle was careful about moving his boyfriend’s body, letting him lay on the couch, as he went and took them out. He actually got a basket ready and got things ready so that they could go out on their picnic. Clyde awoke not too long after, watching Kyle put things away in the basket.

 

“Did the biscuits come out okay?” Clyde asks, getting off the couch and going over to his boyfriend.

 

Kyle leans down and kisses Clyde’s nose, “They came out perfect. I’m sure your moms were just the same.” He speaks, knowing that Clyde really wanted everything he made to come out similar to what his mom had made for him.

 

Clyde grabbed Kyle’s hands, Kyle grabbing the basket in his other arm, making sure he also had a ukulele, wanting to play songs for Clyde, and a blanket. They both left the house, taking in how nice the day was.

 

Arriving at the park, they had such a good time, eating the biscuits and jam that they had made. It was such a nice day for the two boys, and it made them realise more how in love they were with each other.


	22. Why Won't You Love Me - Bendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Why Won't You Love Me by 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Ship: Bendy

Bebe was attracted to Wendy. She felt so in love with her whenever Wendy was around. They were more distant recently, Wendy and Stan had broken up and Wendy started hanging out with her less. It hurt and sucked a lot, it meant less sleepover between the two, sometimes Wendy wouldn’t even get lunch with her anymore from their favourite restaurant. But what hurt the most was Bebe’s feelings for Wendy, it was hard for Bebe to even admit to herself that she was lesbian. Being in love with her best friend just added salt to the wound.   
  
She sat in her room, scrolling down her phone. Wendy was posting again on Facebook, making posts about how she wished someone was there for her. Bebe really wanted to message her, tell her everything was okay and admit her feelings. But she couldn’t there's no way Wendy had any sort of feelings for Bebe. If there was anything there, it was Bebe making it all up.   
  
The phone in the blonde’s hand quickly switched to airplane mode. Then she rolled over, closing her eyes, wishing she could also turn herself off. She gets out of the bed, walking over to her window to sit at the bay window. Pressing her face against the cold glass, she looked down at the ground below her house.   
  
She doesn’t know why she was starting to tear up. But the ground started to become blurry, as water filled through her eyes. She missed Wendy, she didn’t even care that Wendy wasn’t in love with her. She just wanted her best friend back. It felt awful to not be talking.   
  
Her iPhone has pulled out again, Bebe decided to scroll through old photos of them. Staring at Wendy’s face made her heart speed up in her chest so so much. She wanted that back. She wanted to not worry about not being lonely again. There wasn’t any need for this to be happening anymore, and she hates Stan for breaking her heart, even if Stan had a valid reason to. But this has been going on for years! Being distant from Wendy has been happening for way too long, and she just wanted to be over her.   
  
Wendy had become a silhouette as if she walked from a photograph and left behind blackness. There is an ache that comes and goes, always returning in quiet moments. Bebe wants so much to keep her close, to talk and laugh like they once did and she knows that her absence is down to her. Maybe in a few years, they can be together again, close, happy... Then they can have something that is actually good, that has a chance of lasting. Bebe sees her everywhere she goes - in the things they both love - in nature, in music, in silly things. It really sucked a lot.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wendy on the other side wasn’t feeling good about anything. She wasn’t heartbroken about Stan, her problem now was that she also was deeply in love with Bebe. She stopped talking to her, not wanting something to happen between them. There was no way that Bebe was lesbian, and no way she’d be in love with her. And in fear of losing their friendship, Wendy just dropped Bebe completely.   
  
She felt shitty for it, and she wasn’t sure how Bebe must be feeling. She still continued to post on facebook and tried her best to see if she’s interested in other boys or girls. As she made her way to the restaurant her and Bebe always at for lunch, she took a deep sigh as she sat down at a table for one.   
She ordered a bunch of drinks for herself. She wasn’t an alcoholic by any means, but drinking did help her once in a while. Wendy misses Bebe and wanted to talk to her again. Going to this restaurant felt good, it brought back all the good memories they both shared together. But now she was here, alone at the bar. Bebe was just gone. It was her fault.   
  
The walk home was lonely, usually, Bebe would walk home with her. Then they’d chill, a bit drunk from the small drinks they had at the restaurant. They’d watch some chick flicks, and Bebe would do Wendy’s nails. It meant a lot to her.   
  
Wendy's nostrils engulfed the delicate hint of vanilla in the air, and with it, her brain flooded with pictures of her. Her face is just as pretty as the first day she saw her, her eyes twinkling with laughter and her teeth glistening as she smiled. So much time had passed since then, and all Wendy had left of her was the occasional fleeting memory. She had lost the sound of her voice and the touch of her skin. Her chest ached as she thought of what she had lost. No one had ever replaced her, and she felt as if no one ever would.  
  
When it became 2 am, Wendy realised she was staying up really late. She decided maybe she could try calling her, pressing on Bebe’s contact to talk to her. Placing it to her ear, she heard it ring, and ring and ring, til it, just went to voicemail. She tried calling her 2 more times, before deciding to give up. Feeling bad.   
  
She was starting to get impatient, as she went onto her own facebook. Sighing as she scrolled through. Her eyes caught onto a post from Heidi, she was engaged. She just announced it a few hours ago. Henrietta proposed to her.   
  
It started making things go into place for her, she wanted that. She wanted to settle down with someone, with Bebe. It was shitty, and she really needed to talk to her. There needed to be a change.   
  
When it became the next day, Wendy went to the blonde’s house. She knocked on the door, keeping her hands to her side. Bebe opened the door, and Wendy quickly noticed the redness around her eyes, how she was sniffling, “Wendy?”   
  
“Bebe?” Wendy replies, both the girls seemed to be shocked just to see each other.   
  
“Wendy, why-why won’t you talk to me anymore? Why won’t you love me?” Bebe asks, keeping near the doorway and not inviting Wendy in.   
  
Wendy’s face turned into a shocked expression when Bebe says, “What do you mean why don’t I love you?”   
  
Bebe looks down, “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” She sighs, “I really, like you Wendy. I want to be with you. You ignoring me, it just hurts.”   
  
Wendy stares at her, getting closer to the girl, “I like you too,”   
  
“You do?” Bebe asks, also looking back at her, which Wendy responds with a nod.   
  
The two press their lips against each other, as their bodies started to loosen. Moving their lips together with each other, standing there on Bebe’s doorstep. They felt the world wept away, and knew that this was going to work for them.


	23. Paris - Clyvid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Paris by the 1975   
> Ship: Clyvid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: substance abuse, cheating, mention of suicide

There was a school trip to Paris for everyone in the world cultures club. Clyde was excited and happy, being apart of the said club. He always wanted to travel abroad and was really jealous of Craig for getting to go to Peru. He had packed his bags super fast, making sure he had his club t-shirt and his wallet, his dad had also requested that he take a camera and make as many pictures as he possibly can.

 

He went down the stairs of the house, dragging his suitcase behind him. His dad made eye contact with him, going over to give his son a hug, “Good morning Clyde,” Roger greets, “Are you hungry? I made some breakfast.” His dad had always been a bit protective of Clyde. He didn’t want to see him get hurt, and after everything that happened with his mom, and how his sister was off at University, Clyde was really all his dad had.

 

Clyde went to the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table, his dad laying an omelette in front of him. “You don’t need to eat all of it but make sure you do eat most,” Roger scruffs his son's hair, making Clyde chuckle as he started eating the omelette, “do you have everything you need for France?”

 

“Yes dad,” Clyde replies, “I’ve got everything I need.”

 

“What about your camera, Clyde?” Roger asks, “Do you have your passport?”

 

“My passport and camera are both in my backpack,” Clyde explains, taking another bite of the egg mixture, “I’m going to be fine you have nothing to worry about,” Clyde speaks with his mouth full, which makes Roger chuckle at his son.

 

“Well, good luck, I love you and I’ll see you when you get back,” Roger kisses his son’s head, “I’m going to go off to the shoe store.”

  
  


“Okay!” Clyde finishes up his omelette, “I love you too dad!”

 

Roger exits the house and Clyde watches him. He had a huge smile on his face, he really did love his small family, even if it was just him and his dad. His dad cared for him a lot.

 

He grabs his suitcase, strolling it out of the house with him, going over to the bus stop. There was going to be a different bus for all the kids going to Paris since they were going straight to the airport. A couple of the other kids were already waiting there, Clyde recognising some of them, but none of them was apart of Craig’s group of friends, so he decided to just not approach them.

 

As the bus approached the stop, everyone who was waiting got on. A teacher took their suitcases and backpacks, putting name tags on all of them and then laying them in the back of the bus.

 

The seats were all brown and tattered, most of them were ripped. Clyde went to the back to sit down, taking an empty seat so he can have a look out of the window. He didn’t expect that anyone would try sitting next to or with him. But of course, he was wrong, feeling a presence sit next to him, he turned his head, seeing David.

 

He knew who David was, a lot of people did. He came to Colorado from Idaho not too long ago, and his parents owned Nueva Familia which was currently Clyde’s favourite restaurant. He fucking loves the tacos there, but back to the point. David always hung out with Kyle and friends, or sometimes would sit with Mark’s gang. He and Clyde never had really interacted every before and had only seen each other a few times.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me sitting here, we do share a couple of friends,” David speaks looking over Clyde to look out the window.

 

Clyde turns to him, “I don’t mind. Are you excited to go to France?” Clyde asks, which David responds with a nod.

 

They didn’t talk for the rest of the bus ride, Clyde watching everything go by him on the way to the airport. There were some people talking to each other, David was on his phone, and Clyde thought about sleeping but he wanted to sleep mostly on the plane.

 

The teachers on the bus, there were 3 of them, started handing out tickets to everyone as the bus driver got up to the terminal. Clyde had noticed right away, from peeking over at David’s ticket, that they’d end up being sat together. He thought that was kind of cool.

 

Once all the teenagers got their tickets, the group piled into the airport, everyone following their teachers and getting through security. Clyde kept a tight hand on his bags, getting his suitcase checked and then taking his backpack on the plane with him. He made sure to have his passport with him, moving it from his bag to his pocket.

 

There was a lot of chatter with everyone, getting over to the gate. The teachers had decided to give everyone their room partners while they waited, and unsurprisingly, Clyde was also going to share a hotel room with David. He was just happy that David seemed like a good dude. He wasn’t too scared of him and was sure they’d have fun.

 

It soon became time for everyone to board, Clyde, following behind David since David had the window seat. They both got sat down and it was now just a matter of waiting for the plane to take off.

 

From the window of the plane, the wing engine is semi illuminated, the lower half shining around the rim, the upper half several shades darker. As the plane dips the line between shadow and light moves, and all the while Clyde listens to the hum of the rotors.

 

As the plane started moving, Clyde had an empty pit in his stomach. He hadn’t ever been on a plane since his mom had passed away, and when she was alive she would always hold his hand the entire way there. And due to his dad not being allowed to come on the trip, Clyde didn’t have anyone there to hold his hand and make his nerves lesson. He was panicky as it went into the sky, leaning his head back on the headrest. His chest and stomach felt as if something was moving through it like an anchor was being dropped inside of him.

 

Clyde did what he felt he needed to do once they were safely in the air, and he was to pull on his headrest in his backpack that his dad gave him, and use his headphones to listen to musicals, slowly drifting to sleep to the sound of Heathers blaring in his ears.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Clyde woke up after eight hours of sleeping, he didn’t get any sleep the following night anyway. Now realising that there were four hours left of his flight, he took in a deep breath. Until, he noticed that he was laying on David’s shoulder, who was asleep, and drooled on him. The boy sat up in embarrassment, his cheeks going red as he starts to feel hot from it all.

 

When the plane landed, Clyde woke David up, and all the students got off the plane. It was already morning in France by the time they had landed, meaning it was night time back home. Clyde still felt rested and energetic, and he was also happy because he knew the first day that the teens were going to be allowed to do whatever they wanted. He wondered if David wanted to join him to go around and get food, wanting to have all of France’s baked goods.

 

The lobby of the hotel felt grand to Clyde. He hadn’t been to many hotels at all in his life, and this one felt fancy. There was the usual geometric shapes and patterns everywhere, and the floor had a nice auburn tile. Once the teachers had gotten everyone’s rooms checked in, the students all were allowed to go off to do what they want.

 

Clyde and David decided together whilst on the way to the hotel that they’d do some small sightseeing and getting some French pastries. Clyde was happy to have made a new friend, as he and David went out to do just that. Spending the day together.

 

The rumours of Paris being the city of love wasn’t something Clyde had ever thought of. He wasn’t going here with a crush, and he wasn’t expecting to meet any women. But as he hung around David more, as they sat at a small cafe and ate some croissants, Clyde realised that he has a small thing for David. He wasn’t sure what, but David made his heart beat fast, and flutter in his chest. Maybe it was just something he ate? But he couldn’t push it behind him.

 

That was of course until David had told him they needed to make one more stop before heading over to the hotel. Clyde didn’t even realise they were holding hands, and Clyde had a tight grip on his. Clyde was frozen when they got to a dark alley, David letting go of Clyde’s hand and leaving him there for a second to buy cocaine, before coming back, holding his hand. Clyde looked over at the white substance, that David stashed away in his jacket, “Don’t tell anyone,” He whispers, which Clyde just nods as they go back to the hotel.

 

When they got back to the hotel room, David laid the substance out on a clean table and invited Clyde to come to try it with him. Clyde had never touched a drug or alcohol in his life, he always stayed clear from it, plus his dad would kill him. But he just thought what the fuck? His dad wouldn’t ever find out, as he himself started to snort a line of it.

 

It felt weird to Clyde at first, he wasn’t sure what he was meant to be feeling. As his heartbeat quickened up in his chest, he started feeling more alive and free, wanting to talk more and felt like running around the room. It was giving him a lot of energy.

 

The next week at Paris felt like a blur to Clyde. He took as many pictures as he could, and stayed closed to David. Both of them continued to use every time they got back to the hotel room, and David was very wary about throwing it away when it became time to leave.

 

Clyde felt like the plane ride back was different too, he felt anxious. He really wanted more coke, he wanted to go back on it and didn’t want to leave. He was shaking and he was starting to feel more paranoid as if the plane could crash at any minute. Not even feeling a bit of relief, not even when the plane had finally landed.

 

David helped Clyde get his bag, as the smaller boy shook and thanked him. He felt like he was just turning into Tweek, he wasn’t sure if Craig was going to be so happy about everything that happened. As they got onto the bus, David asked a question Clyde wasn’t expecting, “Do you want to be like uhm, boyfriends?”

 

Clyde responded with a yes, both of them climbing onto the bus, Clyde cuddling up to David, feeling all the withdrawal symptoms.

  
  
  
  
  


After about a month of dating, Clyde was getting more and more worried about himself and David. He hadn’t touched cocaine since they had gotten back, but he missed it. He longed to go to Paris again, to go back to that room. He had a henched to that David was cheating on him, well he knew that David was. He was hanging out around Kyle a lot, and Clyde knew they were friends but Craig had told him he saw them making out once.

 

Clyde wanted to confront David on it but was too anxious to say anything. What if Craig was wrong? And he really just wanted to get more coke, David was the only person who could get his hands on it, he believed.

 

He couldn’t sleep at night either and felt really depressed. More than he usually did. He needed another gram.

 

Clyde went out of his house, he had reason to believe that Kenny might have some kind of coke, going to where he lived right away, hoping his dad wouldn’t catch him. He did have a date with David later tonight too, but he just needed a quick fix. He wanted to feel better, to be able to sleep and feel happy.

 

He knocked on the McCormicks house, and when Kenny opened it he rolled his eyes. He’s gotten used to Clyde asking for coke from him, and even though he has some, he’s very concerned about Clyde. “I just need a gram, Ken. You’re my friend.” Clyde begs.

 

“Fine,” Kenny sighs, giving in. “But please be careful,” Kenny takes Clyde to his garage, going past the people in there and grabbing a bag of crack, handing the substance to Clyde.

 

“How much?” Clyde asks, digging into his pocket for his dad’s money.

 

Kenny sighs, “Just take it for free, but next time, it’s going to be 100 dollars. I don’t want you on that stuff, you’re not the type who should be using it.”

 

Clyde went back to his house, where David was waiting on the doorstep, he let him inside, “I just need to use the bathroom, then we can go,” Clyde says, David kissing his forehead.

 

“Okay,” David says, watching Clyde as he goes to the bathroom.

 

Clyde was stupid enough to leave the door open, dipping his fingers into the white substance, going under his nail, then holding his finger into his nose to snort it up. David saw it all and knew exactly what was happening, but just decided to say nothing.

 

As long as Clyde didn’t overdose, David didn’t feel too much guilt for it.

 

“I don’t think we can go to a party or anything,” David says as Clyde steps over to him, “Gary’s sliced his wrists, almost died, and is in the hospital. I’m still going to take you to dinner but I’ll go see him afterwards.”

 

David made it sound like to Clyde, that Gary’s suicide attempt was getting into his way of having fun. Clyde didn’t say anything though, not worrying about it, he was high after all.

 

He went over to his boyfriend, who pulled him in for a kiss, David grabbing Clyde’s butt, “Maybe after we can have a bit of fun before I head over?”

 

“Okay,” Clyde replies, looking up at David. They’ve had sex a couple of times, in the promise that David would give Clyde some more coke, but then he never did.

 

They went to get something at the Italian restaurant in the town, getting a table together. A waiter comes up, Scott Malkinson, Clyde recognises that face anywhere. David leaves to go to the bathroom, as Scott gets Clyde’s order. “Hey, are you okay Clyde?” Scott asks, his lisp being prevalent.

 

Clyde nods, “Yeah, I think my boyfriend's a nihilist,” He smiles which just makes Scott have a confused look on his face, the freckled boy walking away.

 

David walks back to the table, sitting down, “So anything new?”

 

“I don’t know,” Clyde responds, “A lot of my friends are avoiding me. I’ve spent them all out.”

 

“Well, we’re in the same boat. It’s a shame,” David replies.

 

Clyde started to talk about Craig and those guys, seeing David roll his eyes a few times at what he was saying. It became to a point where Clyde was counting each and every eyeroll he had given Clyde. He was starting to feel all the downs of the relationship.

 

“Are you counting my eyerolls?” David asks, “Stop being such an asshole,”  

 

Clyde was taken aback, he wished he had taken more coke before coming out. “I’m worried about your drug use, David,” He then says, even though he was the one of the cocaine at the minute. David does take a lot more drugs than him, he has a load of pot from tegrity farms.

 

The two just sat in silence, Clyde knew that David didn’t like Clyde keeping tabs on his health. But it just had been what had become of the relationship. “I guess I do believe you’re clean now, just because I can see your face.”

 

“But you’re not clean,” David replies, “I saw your bag and saw you taking it, I’m sorry Clyde. You really shouldn’t be doing cocaine. Or dating me.”

 

Clyde this time was the one who didn't respond, instead, he just ate his food. As the two walked out they, both of them walking out, “You romanticise heroin and coke and weed and all the drugs,” Clyde speaks up, putting his hands in his pocket. “I think you’re a bit toxic.”

 

“I know, I-I am toxic. Clyde? I really want to make this up to you. Do you want to restart? I can help you get the cocaine out of your mind and we can just, get addicted to each other, getting high off life.”

 

“I guess, I’ll take you on your offer David.”


	24. Kiss Me Kiss Me - Twyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Kiss Me Kiss Me by 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Ship: Twyle

It was Sunday night and Kyle was getting a bit restless. He’s been with Tweek for a couple of months, but he was scared. Knowing it would end once they both go to college, neither of the boys could handle something so long distance. Kyle needs the touch and presence from his partner, and Tweek needs someone there to comfort him during hard times.  
  
He was rolling around in his bed as he thought about it. Sitting up once he realised that there was no way he was going to get any sleep. Kyle got out of his bed, neatly remaking it, then went downstairs. Grabbing a glass, he filled it with water from the tap, turning on the kitchen light to sit at the dining table and drink it as he thought.  
  
There was a pause, as he feels the cold liquid go down his throat. He looked out the window, into his backyard. There were so many memories made back there, from playing Stick of Truth or pretending to be superheroes. He really did miss those times, and it wasn’t really Tweek, he guesses, that he was scared to leave. It was everyone. Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Butters, hell, he may end up even missing Cartman.  
  
Despite it all, there wasn’t anything he could do but hope that somehow everyone had a way to keep in contact. That they’d all get to at least see each other during Holidays, and hopefully reunite the spark that they’ve had as children. He knew that he needed to make more memories before it was too late. Especially with Tweek; not knowing if he’ll be able to love anyone else the same way as the blonde.  
  
Kyle does a dumb thing, knowing that Monday was right in the morning and that he’d need to be ready to go to school. He goes back to his room, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and ringing up Tweek’s number. Secretly hoping that the boy would be up, even if it’s 11 pm.  
  
The phone rings and rings, the buzz becoming prominent, but then there a click. “Hello?” A very tired, familiar voice asks on the other end, “Kyle?”  
  
“Hey Tweek, sorry for waking you up,” Kyle speaks through the phone, “I think we need a getaway. Just for the night, we’ll be back at school in the morning before you know it.”  
  
Tweek takes in a deep breath, “I’ll see you at my house then Ky, I’m going to get changed.”  
  
“See you Tweek,” Kyle replies, hanging up on him. He then gets out of his bed, throwing on some clothes he’s found in his closet, then going downstairs.  
  
Kyle owned a minivan, and it was something he was very happy with. It was easy for his family for him to have it since it meant he can pick Ike and his friends up from school. He had a no vaping sign taped to the black roof, the leather seats had been kept neat, and the blue coat on the outside made the van shine. It was Kyle’s precious, next to Tweek of course.  
  
Kyle pulled up to the Tweak house, and went up to the door, he called Tweek and told him he was outside. It didn’t take long for Tweek to open the door, Kyle pulling the boy close to him to kiss his nose, as Tweek shut the door quietly. Kyle took him to his minivan and got in, waiting for him to buckle up.  
  
The headlights shone bravely out into the night only to be swallowed by the pressing darkness. The night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the stars and help them to shine all the brighter. It was a warm black that hugged you no matter what, and within its safety, Kyle could feel his own soul all the more clearly, that innocent inborn spark.  
  
Tweek turned the radio up, letting it blast loudly. Neither of the boys was huge fans of loud music, but both of them felt as if, it’d be okay for right now. Singing and yelling the words to the Jonas Brothers, out of anything, Tweek grabbing older to hold Kyle’s hand tight as he sped up a bit.  
  
There wasn’t a real destination or anything. Kyle just wanted to have a drive, he was thinking of just driving up the mountain and back, and was glad that Tweek trusted him. Kyle pulled up to a red light, his heart beating fast, Tweek and him looking at each other, “I really like you,” Tweek says which makes Kyle’s eyes light up, leaning over to give Tweek a small peck.  
  
“I love you Tweek,” Kyle replies, “we’re going to own this town.” He speaks, not really sure what he was talking about, “Never saying goodbye.”  
  
Kyle got to the top of the mountain, as they kept their hands clasped together, not letting go. Kyle parked at the top of the mountain, being careful as to not scare Tweek, and keeping as far away from the edge as he can.  
  
Both the boys looked at each other, locking eyes, as they started leaning closer and close together, kissing. Kyle’s hand went to touch Tweek’s cheek, cupping it as their lips moved slowly together.  
  
Tweek ran his fingers through Kyle’s red locks, as they both pulled back, taking in a deep breath and staring at each other, “I’m so worried that someone is going to catch us,” Tweek says.  
  
There was a huge deep breath taken in, as Kyle thought. He was scared too, they could end up missing school or someone could see them. So much awkward shit could happen, but he just wanted to relax right now, and be in the moment with Tweek, “Just close your eyes, let me do the work.”  
  
“Okay,” Tweek says, closing his eyes and letting his body relax, Kyle, moving back to make out with him, his eyes also shutting. He wanted to stay here kissing this boy till the end of time. Kyle made sure that the keys were taken out of the car, then moves his legs over his cup holder so he can straddle on top of Tweek’s lap, grinding down on him, which made the boy groan.  
  
Grabbing the handle to lean the seat back more, Kyle started to realise how difficult this was going to probably be. They’ve not really had sex before, besides giving each other a blow job once. And the van felt like such a bad place, but he just wanted it.  
  
Kyle moves to sit more down on Tweek’s legs, giving him access to his crotch as he unzips his jeans, grabbing into his underwear to stroke him off which made Tweek whine out, Kyle moving his hand slowly up and down his shaft, “I’m going to ride you,” Kyle whispers.  
  
Jeans and boxers were soon torn off of Tweek, Kyle moving awkwardly so they could come off him, and Kyle decided to remove his own, he moved his legs a bit to lean over Tweek, Tweek grabbing onto Kyle’s body and moving his hands up and down. Kyle gave him some lube he had in the glovebox, then leaned down to make out with Tweek, letting their teeth clank together.  
  
Tweek rubbed the lube onto his fingers while they kissed, reaching around to push his middle finger slowly inside of the ginger, which made him scowl again the blonde’s mouth. “Does it feel okay?” Tweek asks, as Kyle just responded with a nod, leaning against his shoulder as he started to thrust his finger: Kyle yelping out of the feeling, adjusting himself to it.  
  
The second finger was added, Tweek moving his head to kiss Kyle again, getting him to relax as Tweek stretched him open, then adding a third one, “Fuck,” Kyle whispers as he keeps his lips connected to Tweaks, “I need you.”  
  
Tweek pulls his fingers out, and Kyle readjusts himself, taking over this time as he lines himself up with Tweek’s dick. He slowly goes down on it, his head leaning back as he lets out a moan, the same noises coming out of Tweek’s mouth.  
  
Their heartbeats were deep in their chests, as Kyle gripped on Tweek’s thighs, Tweek grabbing onto Kyle’s hips. He started to move, going in an up and down movement, as Tweek below him letting out soft growls and moans, “Kyle, so- so tight,” Tweek lets out, Kyle let out a whimper in response.  
  
They didn’t take long to ejaculate, coming all over themselves and the seat of Kyle’s car. Kyle pulls himself off of Tweek opening the door so he can quickly put back on his clothes, Tweek leaning up the seat to put back on his own.  
  
Kyle gets into the driver’s seat, “This is the best night,” Kyle says, Tweek nodding in agreement as the boys pants.  
  
Here’s to teenage memories.


	25. Animal - Jott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Animal by Troye Sivan  
> Ship: Jott

Jimmy and Scott hadn’t said ‘I love you’ to each other yet. Not because they didn’t love each other, it was more due to the fact that once it was said it may feel like that it’s set in place. It was something very safe for both of them, so no matter how many times they hung out recently, or how many times Jimmy would help Scott with his medication and vice versa, they both just got frightened.   
  
Jimmy knew that he loved Scott a few weeks after hanging out with him. He agreed to give the lonely boy some company since Scott hadn’t had many friends if any. He had invited him to hang out with the rest of the gang, despite a couple of the guys being wary about him. They’d usually all hang out at Token’s house, and even though Token did know that Scott was one of the nicest neatest kids ever, he was still worried that Scott would end up causing a fire or breaking something.  
  
Luckily for them all, Scott doesn’t touch anything when they’re all at Token’s house. He keeps his hands to himself and just listens in on the conversations, sometimes joining in on video games. The reason Jimmy hadn’t realised how long he was staring at Scott, how he basically was drooling over the boy's body, was just due to how oblivious he was.   
  
Craig, out of everyone, was the one who pointed it out. When Jimmy denied it, not really thinking he was into Scott, Craig called him out on it and pointed out how invested he was into the boy. How much he talked about him, how he gushed over him. He was trying to get Jimmy to just go for it and ask him out.   
  
What was Jimmy’s solution to this now though that he figured it out? Well, it was to invite Scott over to a sleepover, and here they sat on Jimmy’s floor in front of his bed, drinking sugar-free apple juice and playing Mario Kart. Scott was in fact, kicking Jimmy’s ass in the game, but Jimmy didn’t mind. He was thinking about a lot and was getting very nervous.   
  
After the last round, Scott stood up, “I’m getting kind of tired,” Scott says, “I may change and get ready for bed.”   
  
Jimmy just nods in response, Scott helping Jimmy off the ground and to his crutches, “Do you want me to show you where the bathroom is?” Jimmy asks as he grabs onto his crutches bar tightly, his hands getting very clammy.  
  
Scott shakes his head no, “I know where it is,” He says, which makes Jimmy internally facepalm. Scott’s been to his house plenty of times.   
  
The smaller boy grabs from his bag, going to Jimmy’s bathroom, as Jimmy sits down on his bed and waits for him to come back. He actually moved around, setting his crutches down so he can fully lay down, already being in pyjamas when Scott got there he had nothing to change into.   
  
When Scott arrives back to the room, he lays next to Jimmy, since Jimmy had always let him sleep with him when he stayed the night. Jimmy turned over to look at him, and he never noticed how pretty Scott was, the moon was shining into the room, showing Jimmy all of Scott’s best features. His freckles, and his bright green eyes. Jimmy needed to just blurt it out.  
  
“I love you,” Jimmy says, not being very smooth about it and just letting it come out right away.   
  
It seemed to take Scott a minute to process what he meant, Jimmy had never said that out loud to anyone and meant it, and Scott being quiet made his heartbeat speed up as if a bird was pecking inside his chest. “I love you too,” Scott admits, his lisp being more prominent because of how late it was, Jimmy could tell he was tired, “and I mean, I’ve always, liked you, loved you? I don’t know. You mean a lot to me, Jimmy.”   
  
“You mean a lot to me too,” Jimmy scoots in more, wrapping his arm around Scott just to touch him. An electrifying feeling going through his veins as he touches and stares at the boy he's been longing for so long. “I want you for myself, as my own.” Jimmy was starting to notice that it was feeling hot as hell under these blankets with Scott, and that mostly was just due to how unexpected he was, hot heated he felt for him. Pulling in closer to his chest, which Scott grabbed onto his sweater.   
  
“You care for me a lot Jimmy,” Scott responds, “and I just don’t know where or what I’d be without you,” Jimmy started to notice the change in Scott’s voice, lessening his grip on him to make sure he was okay. There were tears welling up in his eyes, “everyone just seemed to hate me till you came along and helped them get to know me better.”   
  
“Honey,” Jimmy says, already using pet names, “I’d die to care for you. You’re so adorable, and I wouldn’t ever let anyone get angry at you or hurt you again,” He reaches his hand down to wipe some of Scott’s tears with his thumb, the boy sniffling as his crying comes to a stop.   
  
Scott wipes his eyes, and sits up in the bed, staring down at him, “Would you want to be boyfriends?” Scott asks him, trying to make sure this was all what Jimmy truly wanted.   
  
“Yes, Scott,” Jimmy also sits up, putting his arm around him, “I want to be your boyfriend. I want this with you. You hold me forever in your eyes,” He replies, Scott looking up at him in shock as he takes a deep breath, trying to take it all in.   
  
“Then, I’m your boyfriend,” Scott calms down, “I love you.”   
  
“And I love you,” Jimmy says, giving him a small peck on his cheek.


	26. Stockholm Syndrome - Clutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Stockholm Syndrom by One Direction  
> Ship: Clutters (Clyde x Butters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, kidnapping, stockholm syndrome (falling for your captor)

Mosquito had been held captive by Chaos. Nobody had known about his presence or his disappearance yet, as it’s only been a day since he was taken. Plus, before it happened, he and Craig had an argument. SuperCraig had called him unimportant and said he was the worst superhero. So, Clyde left, crying, and soon was lured by the Professor himself. But the boy was scared, Chaos had him tied down to a chair, and hadn’t seen him since after he tied him up. He felt like he was forgotten, like he was going to die of starvation in some empty room, alone. He isn’t even able to say goodbye to his dad, he was scared.  
  
He tried pulling on the ropes, to see if there was anything he could do to get them untied and off him, but ultimately there wasn’t anything he could do. He was on the top floor of some abandoned house, he knew it was right next to Tegrity Farms, but when Chaos took him in nobody was home there either, so Toolshed couldn’t have saved him.  
  
The door downstairs opened and closed, Mosquito’s heart speeding up fast as he heard it close. He hoped it was someone here to save him, and take him out. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he tried to pray for this to be something that’ll help.  
  
Chaos walked into the room, Mosquito opening his eyes as he looks at him. He sighed, getting ready to cry. “I’m going to untie you, I brought you some food,” Chaos speaks, “but don’t try to exit through the door, I’ll kill you if you do. Do you understand?”  
  
Mosquito nods as Chaos go behind the chair he was tied to, untying him. He stood up and rubbed his wrists against his pants, he had some awful rope burn around them, and there were prevalent red marks all up his arm, which hurt. Chaos takes Mosquito’s hand, “Let’s go to the dining table downstairs, and I’ll eat with you.” He suggests.  
  
“Okay,” Mosquito replies, not wanting to piss him off. He was very scared now that Chaos would kill him if he stepped out of line. He wasn’t at all ready to die just yet, there were still things he wanted to accomplish, that’s if, he gets out of here.  
  
As he pulls Mosquito down the stairs, Mosquito felt his heart quicken again, closing his eyes at how tightly Chaos was holding his wrist, how much it hurt. He was sat down at a table, Chaos sitting across from him and grabbing some burger king out of the bag to give to him.  
  
“I want you to remove your costume, Clyde,” Chaos uses his real name, “I want to see your true face. Please.”  
  
Mosquito replies by just pulling off his beanie, fixing his brown hair. Then pulling off the red vuvuzela and his wings and setting them down on the table as well. “And the ketchup packets too,” Chaos demands, which Clyde pulls the belt off, now just in his regular blue sweater. “You look so much cuter and prettier now, Clyde,” Chaos gives him an evil smile, but Clyde took the compliment.  
  
Clyde got the burger and fries out of the bag for himself, “Thank you for the food, Butters.” He says, which makes Chaos furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
“What did you just call me?”  
  
“Uhm-” Clyde gulps, “I meant Chaos, s-sorry.”  
  
Chaos sighs, “I’ll let that one slide, but if it slips up again, I will not be happy.”  
  
Clyde, as he started eating his fries, looking around the downstairs. He saw that there were two doors that went outside, the one to the back was heavily boarded up and there was no way Clyde could ever get out through there, and then the one to the front had a lot of locks on it that needed keys which he was sure Chaos only had. The only other way out was to jump out a window, but all the ones downstairs were boarded up, and if he jumped from the one in his room, he could easily be injured.  
  
Was it worth it though? A broken leg and arm for the chance of survival? He wasn’t really sure, he just hoped that he could get help or someone would find him. He felt that as slim too though, his dad may call a search party for him, but he doubts anyone would check where it’s obvious. He was going to have to stay with Chaos for a while.  
  
Clyde finishes up his food, eating only half of the burger and some fries. He wasn’t really all that hungry and just was very stressed by the entire situation.  
  
“Are you not going to eat anymore?” Chaos asks, noticing how little the boy actually ate.  
  
“No,” Clyde responds, “I’m full.”  
  
Chaos examines how much Clyde had eaten, “I want you to eat all of your fries, Clyde,”  
  
“But-”  
  
“No buts,” Chaos replies, “you’re not starving yourself while you are here. If you don’t finish all those fries, I will punish you. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
Clyde was so confused on why Chaos cares so much that he ate. He actually felt that it was kind of sweet for him to be acting like that like maybe he doesn’t really want to hurt Clyde that much, he just wants to have Clyde there with him. He was taking care of him.  
  
Still, however, Clyde couldn’t finish the food, he’d get really sick if he did. He does try picking up a fry, as Chaos watches him, but he just couldn’t set the fry back down, “I can’t.”  
  
“Well, I guess you’ve chosen your fate,” Chaos responds, finishing all of his burgers and standing up. Clyde wasn’t sure what he was going to do to him.  
  
He grabbed the brunette’s hand, leading him up to the room he was being kept captive in. His prison. Clyde already knew everything about the room, there was a chair in the corner, the one he was tied down to, and a bed that set in the middle of a wall, with a dresser and mirror. Chaos pushes Clyde forcefully down on the bed, and the brunette starts to tear up. Chaos turns Clyde around so he was laying on his stomach, then grabs onto the dresser to grab a couple of things.  
  
First, he put a gag around the boy, making him bite down harder on the ball as he closed his eyes, scared of what was going to happen. He felt Chaos pull down his jeans with his underwear, then he held him tightly down to the bed with one of his hands, while Clyde squirmed.  
  
Then there was the immediate pain that followed, Clyde wasn’t sure what he was hitting him with, he guessed a paddle. But Chaos spanked him over and over again, as Clyde started tearing up and crying, the pain is way too much for him. It was 15 strikes, Clyde guessed, but he wasn’t counting.  
  
Once Butters was done, he removed the gag and helped Clyde pull back up his pants and sit back up, “Now, I’m sorry I had to do that to you Clyde, but you weren’t listening to me” Chaos says, moving over to cuddle Clyde and kiss his cheek, trying to get him to stop crying, but Clyde couldn’t stop, he wanted to go home. He wanted to see his dad and his friends again. He didn’t want to be here, under some insane lunatics guide.  
  
“Let’s get you a bath now, okay sweetie?” Chaos talked in a way you’d talk to a baby or a puppy, wiping Clyde’s eyes as he continued to cry, “I’m not mad at you, honey.” He kisses Clyde’s head then stands up and pulls Clyde up with him and to the bathroom. “Undress.”  
  
“In front of you?” Clyde asks, a little disturbed by it, he had finally stopped crying since there were no tears left to cry anymore.  
  
Chaos nods, “Did I not make myself clear?”  
  
Clyde removes his gloves, sweater, and pants, Chaos watching him undress which made him want to cringe. Just comply, Clyde thought to himself it’ll make everything easier on you. He then pulls down his boxers, Chaos licking his lips. “Aw, you must be the sweetest looking boy,” Chaos gets closer to him, cupping Clyde’s cheeks, leaning down to give him another kiss.  
  
He ran a bath for Clyde, then helped him step into it, Clyde sat down and let the water go over him, taking in deep breaths. He didn’t like this situation. Chaos got a cup to pour water onto his hair, “You’re soo adorable baby,” the blonde coos at him kissing his head, he grabs some shampoo to scrub through his hair. Clyde started to relax a bit more, and just let Butters go ahead, shutting his eyes as he felt the water go back onto his hair. It was nice that Butters was taking care of him, and the bath made the pain that his ass was feeling a bit more bearable.  
  
Chaos started rubbing some body wash over his box, moving his hand sensually which made Clyde tense up again as he opened his eyes. His hand moves down his body, going under the water to grab at his thighs, he was being careful of not touching Clyde’s private part. Once he was done bathing him, he helped Clyde get out of the bath and wrapped a pink towel around him. Clyde honestly wondered how Butters was able to even get this house and this farm, but he wasn’t about to ask.  
  
Butters led him out back into the bedroom, and grabbed a woman's nightgown from the drawer and some panties, he also grabbed himself some pyjamas, taking off his Chaos costume that he was wearing. He pulled the towel off of Clyde and got him changed into the clothes he picks out. Clyde wasn’t too against wearing women's clothes, and he especially sometimes already did wear panties underneath his jeans. He was just very wary about it because he was afraid of being made fun of.  
  
“Go ahead and lay down, okay sweetie? I’m going to lay with you.” Butters speaks.  
  
The brunette gets under the covers, as Butters turns out the light and lays next to him. He put his arm around Clyde, spooning him tightly, which made Clyde smile. He knew that his friends would be coming for him, but he really felt so good in Butters arms right now, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
As Clyde had gone through the month of staying under Butters supervision, being his toy, his pet. He felt as if he was starting to fall in love with him, and he really enjoyed being held in the house. He missed his father, and his missed Craig and those guys, but he felt like his life was just better. Butters did punish him a lot and abuse him a lot, but Clyde had learned from his mistakes with him.  
  
He wasn’t sure if anyone was looking for him anymore, a week ago Butters was scared that he’d have to leave because his dad has an entire team looking for him. The police, the FBI; Clyde was a missing person case.  
  
Clyde couldn’t help feeling very bad for his dad, but there was no escape for him anymore. And that was fine. He was sure his dad was doing well off without him, and Butters even told him that Craig’s gang had been nicer now that Clyde wasn’t there anymore. So what was the point of escaping and going back home if nobody wanted him there?  
  
His arousal for Butter had improved greatly too. He liked how Butters touched him and fucked him, he loved everything about it. He was Butters now and there wasn’t anything anyone could do about it if they cared.  
  
Clyde looked outside the window, it was always boring when Butters was at school. He had to keep to his own thoughts and to himself. There wasn’t much to do since Butters would never let him have a phone or computer. He was watching Stan outside, he must have had the school day off, help his dad pick at some of the pot plants.  
  
Stan looked up for a second, and Clyde noticed the confusion on his face, which soon went to a shocked one. He said something to his dad and then ran closer to the house, and that's when Clyde knew he was really going to get it from Butters for showing himself to Stan. He quickly backed away from the window, feeling himself get sick in the stomach.  
  
There was a knock on the door downstairs, Clyde exited his room went down the steps, “Sorry! I can’t open the door!”  
  
“Clyde!” Stan shouts, “Are you okay?!”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clyde responds, very fucking scared that Butters is going to come home and find out.  
  
His fears came true right away, as he hears Butters voice through the door, “Stan get the fuck back,” He yells as he unlocks the door and goes inside.  
  
“No!” Stan yells, “I wish I knew he was here! It’s been months Butters, his dad has been killing himself trying to find him. You can’t just kidnap a human being.” Randy then soon walked over, trying to figure out what the commotion was. Butters quickly clasped on Clyde’s arm.  
  
“Clyde!” Randy yells, Stan goes over and pulls Clyde away from Butters hardly, making Butters release his arm. He then leads Clyde out.  
  
Clyde looks back at Butters, fear struck in his eyes, “No, no, I wanna stay with Butters…”  
  
“Clyde, you’ve been here for months. You can’t stay with him, your dad really misses you.” Stan looks at Clyde, as Randy pushes Butters, away from them.  
  
Stan leads Clyde out, and Randy is soon to follow them, “We should drive him home.” Stan suggests, which Randy just nods, quickly going inside to grab his keys.  
  
As he felt the car move, Clyde looked over at the house he was staying locked in for months. He hadn’t breathed fresh air or been outside for so long that he was trying his best to just take it all in, not believing or trusting that it would last for long.  
  
He felt Stan’s eyes go over on him which made Clyde quickly realise that was again in another nightgown given to him by Butters. Stan was kind enough not to say anything, but he was also scared of going to see Craig or someone else in this and just being humiliated.  
  
Randy pulled up to Donovan’s residence, Clyde’s house. “Good luck bud, I’m sure that he’s going to be in jail soon enough for everything he’s done to you,” Randy says, which makes Clyde cringe at the thought.  
  
Clyde got out of the car and stepped inside. There was a quick pause, as he looked at everyone in front of him, his dad sat with Craig’s dad, Thomas, his friends, Craig, Token, and Jimmy sat on the couch opposite them and they were all discussing things, some of them, Craig specifically, looked as if they hadn’t slept, some looked as if they had been crying for house.  
  
Roger stands up, “Clyde?” He acknowledges, making Clyde nod, as he goes over to his son, giving him a tight hug, and soon enough, as he lets go, another pair of arms wrap around him.  
  
“I’m so sorry Clyde,” He hears Craig whispers, as he hugs him back, “I shouldn't of been so mean to you that day- the day you went missing. We were just playing superheroes and I’m sorry I made it seem like you were unimportant.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Clyde replies, as he starts to cry, “It’s all okay, I’m back now. I’m okay.”  
  
Clyde was soon over all the fears and doubts he has had about Butters, he got over how Butters made him feel. He knew that none of it was right, and his family and friends were the ones who needed him, and he needed them. Not Butters.


	27. DARE - Tokenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: DARE by Gorillaz   
> Ship: Tokenny

Token was a worrier. He had a lot of money and he didn’t know what to do with it at all. There seemed to just be no connection with him and the world, and as he saw more people everyday dying, all the school shootings happening inside his own high school. He got more worried that something would happen to him or one of his friends. Like fuck, Stan’s already been shot. He didn’t know what to do or how to stop any of it.   
  
The shooting was the worst, all of the students had grown used to them happening basically every other day but it was still so scary. It was always some crappy white boy who did it, and he was scared that one day someone who is out to kill him, aka Cartman, could, in fact, go crazy and decide to shoot him and a couple of others.   
  
They were all in school now, learning about Biology and DNA molecules when the sounds of firing gunshots were heard out in the hallway. A big sigh escaped from all of the students in the class, Token included. Token looked around the class and noticed that Kenny McCormick was asleep on his desk, and wasn’t aware, or didn’t really care, about the shooting happening at the moment.   
  
As Token slumped more in the desk, he tried his best to block out the screaming in the hallways. It was just another day at school, nothing too big to worry about. However, he was a little scared of his friends who weren’t in his biology class, Jimmy and Craig both had different classes, and that meant that they could get hurt. He just tried to push the thought aside and hoped and prayed that neither of them got into the way of the active shooter.   
  
The biology teacher continued teaching, as the police came in to make sure that the classroom was cleared. Kenny finally woke up, rubbing his eyes and staring at the board in front of him, Token looks over at him and pops him a smile, which Kenny gives a gleam back at him. They all start taking notes, as the shooting got cleared, a lot of kids being sent outside to get checked. The ones who were still in class usually had to wait until the bell rang to leave.   
  
Once the bell did ring though, Token sighed in relief, standing up and almost running out of the classroom. Kenny had caught up with him, putting his hand on his back, “Slow down, what’s the rush?” Kenny asks, Token looking over at him. He was obviously coming down from a high, his eyes were basically bloodshot red, and he had his mouth pointed into a smirk, grabbing onto Token’s sweater.   
  
“I just wanna make sure that Craig and Jimmy-” Token gets cut off by Kenny, who walks down the hallway with him.   
  
“That they didn’t get shot?” Kenny says, “They most likely didn’t, but is that all that matters to you? A bunch of other kids got shot, other peoples friends. I mean, I worry about Kyle and Stan a lot, but it should be a broader thing you know. A lot of kids are dying, and it shouldn’t be something too big.” Kenny was stammering a bit, and though none of that should make any sense, it did a little bit for Token, “Why don’t you relax? Have a little fun?”   
  
Token takes in a deep breath, “I guess you right, this is affecting everyone, not just me,” They both walk out the doors together, “it just gets scary, I don’t want to lose my friends, and I don’t want to die because someone decided to shoot people in the school. It’s an everyday affair, soon enough all of us will be dead.”   
  
Kenny chuckled, “Well, why don’t you try to stop it? You’ve got the money Token,” the blonde says, “you could get guns banned easier than I could, go to protests, get your voice heard, let them know that this is a huge problem for everyone.”   
  
“What was it like for you when Stan got shot?” Token asks, “Were you scared that he was dead?”   
  
“I was a little scared, yeah,” Kenny responds, “I was with him when he got shot, he was defending me. It was a very dramatic moment, everything kind of slowed down for a bit. I was so happy when Kyle and I got to the hospital and realised that he was okay, we snuck in Sparky for him as well. But yeah, it was a terrifying moment, but it just kinda made me realise that, nobody really cares about a problem until it happens to them. Until it affects them and their friends as it did with me and Stan.”   
  
Token nods, “I feel like a lot of shootings get pushed aside, I guess.” He responds, “They’re happening so much and nobody wants to stop them, nobody is trying practical solutions. We should be going to school and be feeling safe.”  
  
Kenny follows him over to his car, “Well, it’s nice talking to you Token. I would suggest maybe levelling yourself out a bit, finding something fun to do to get yourself to calm down. Getting high helps me a lot more than it should.”   
  
“Would you wanna come back to my house?” Token asks, which Kenny raises an eyebrow to, but still agrees, getting into Token’s care with him. Kenny looks around the mobile, “Fancy,” he whispers, it was a newer model of a BMW, with a smooth interior. Token kept it pretty neat and clean, Clyde isn’t allowed to eat in the car which makes it easier to maintain.   
  
Token drives to his mansion, pulling up to it and parking, both the boys piling out of the car. As they walked inside, Kenny looked around. He’s been in the mansion before, especially when they went around playing superheroes. He always enjoyed being inside it because it made him feel rich for a little while.   
  
“Do you have any weed on you right now?” Token asks, which Kenny just responds by unzipping his bag, and showing him a small baggie with little green nuggets.   
  
Token went down to his basement with Kenny, where Kenny got them all situation. Kenny got the bong ready, adding in the water and the weed. He then held a lighter up to the edge of the bowl, inhaling it, and passing over to Token who did the same action like him. They both sat down on Token’s basement floor, which was being renovated to just become a den/hang out for Craig and those guys. Getting high as fuck.    
  
“Hey, look at me,” Kenny directs, which makes Token look over at him. Kenny leans over to press his lips against Token’s, Token tasting the marijuana on his lips. Kenny places his hand on Token’s thigh, running it up and down, “have you ever tried anal?”   
  
“Woah,” Token chuckles, “nope.”   
  
“Didn’t think so,” Kenny leans more to Token’s ear, which makes the boy have shivers going up and down his spine, “would you want me to fuck you?” he whispers, Token feeling himself get hard, “Would you dare have a little bit of fun?”  
  
And well let’s say, Token did listen to Kenny’s advice on letting loose a bit more.


	28. You Belong With Me - Markary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift  
> Ship: Markary

Gary Harrison was a mystery to a lot of people. Everyone had a hunch that he was gay, even his closest friends: Mark, Thomas, and Bradley. When he started to go out with Bebe Stevens, it was a huge surprise and shock for a lot of people. Nobody saw it happening, and Mark couldn’t help but feel a bit heartbroken over it.   
  
He knew he shouldn’t be meddling in his friend's lives, but he didn’t believe that Bebe was right for Gary. Even if Gary was straight, which Mark deep down really doubted, she wasn’t really someone who dated guys for love. She always dated guys to get something out of it. Mark did not want to see Gary get his heart broken by her, Gary didn’t deserve it.   
  
They were having a sleepover now at Gary’s house, it was a Tuesday night but they both were so close that the families didn’t care. The blonde's parents were still pretty strict on who Gary could let inside, and Mark didn’t really like hearing all about the Book of Mormon and stuff, but it’s just what his family believes. So he let it slide. Sometimes he wonders if Gary is just with Bebe to prove to himself and his parents that he doesn’t like boys. Mark doesn’t think Gary is bad or anything, but it may be his way of trying to get himself away from the connotation of being gay.   
  
They were just watching TV on Gary’s couch, Mark wasn’t allowed into Gary’s room for privacy concerns and because he also shares a room with his younger brother. Gary’s phone went off, and Mark looked over at him as he answered it, frowning when he realised who it was, “Hi Bebe,” Gary speaks, looking over at Mark and making eye contact with the brunette, Mark’s heartbeat speeding up.   
  
“I’m sorry that I said that,” Gary responds, “it was meant to be a joke, I’m so so sorry. Bebe, honey, please don’t be mad at me, it was stupid for me to say. No, it wasn’t funny.” Gary was frowning, and Mark had decided that she was probably yelling at him, since he could vaguely hear her voice coming from the phone, “I love you more than anything! I’m so sorry Bebe, please just forgive me.” Gary continued on talking to her.   
  
Gary hung up the phone after 12 minutes of Bebe just telling him off, throwing his head back onto the couch with a sigh, “Are you okay?” Mark asks, “What was that all about?”   
  
“I’m fine,” Gary replies, “I’m just tired of drama is all,” he looks at Mark, “I guess she got offended that I was joking about how I’ll be going off on my mission in a few years and won’t be seeing her. I guess it wasn’t really that funny, she has every reason to be mad.”   
  
Mark shakes his head, “No, she shouldn’t be mad at you. She just doesn't understand your humour, not how I do at least.”   
  
Gary turns the TV off, “We should be getting ready for bed,” He suggests, “I can go grab a blanket and pillow for you.”   
  
“Thanks,” Mark gets up, taking his phone with him to the bathroom and his pyjamas. He turned on a musical song from Heathers, which he knew Bebe didn’t like, but Gary was a huge fan of musicals, he specifically liked Be More Chill. He danced around to it in the bathroom while changing into his clothes, singing into a hairbrush.   
  
He heard a knock on the door, as Gary opened it, giggling at Mark. “I got the blanket and pillow ready,” He says, Mark turning the music off.   
  
“Thank you,” Mark says, pushing some hair behind his ear as he goes back out to the living room, laying down. Gary came into the room and sat at the end of the couch.   
  
Mark feels Gary’s eyes go over to him, “Do you think she’ll stay mad at me? I don’t think she really understands everything about me or my religion.”   
  
Mark didn’t know whether to be fake with him or real with him, he believed that he knew Gary much better than Bebe did, but he just decided to not bring Gary’s mood so down, “Yeah, I think she’ll understand,” Mark shoots him a smile, which Gary returns. It wasn’t like Gary and Bebe hadn’t fought before anyway, it was typical for them to be fighting every night over the phone. He just hoped Gary realised he didn’t deserve it.  
  
He soon heads off to his own room, and Mark falls asleep on the couch.   
  
When they woke up together, they both got up pretty early. Walking together, Gary had put on some worn out jeans which Mark really liked on him, they were tight and showed his butt so nicely. They continued to walk till they got to a park bench, sitting down together. Bebe would usually pick Gary up from here, and Mark would wait for the rest of their gang to get on the bus with them. It was honestly shitty to not have Gary be with his friends anymore, but Bebe pulled him away from them all.   
  
They both look at each other, Gary smiling widely at Mark. Mark always thought that Gary had a really bright smile, one that could light up an entire town in the midst of an outage. It made everyone else around him smile as well, and it made Mark really happy to see it. Gary had been smiling less and less since had gotten with Bebe, so it was good to see.  
  
The brunette knew that Gary wasn’t fine with all the fighting, but he was scared to say something, even if Gary was being brought down by it. They were close, always had been, and so Mark seeing Gary’s body language and demeanour change was a lot for him. Why would he even want to be with a girl like that?  
  
Bebe’s car pulled up, and Gary’s smile soon turned to a frown, he got up, waving at Mark who awkwardly waved back at him. Gary got into Bebe’s car, and Mark watched as she instantly pulled him into a kiss, which Gary looked uncomfortable about. They then drove off, and Mark went to go meet with his their other friends.   
  
Mark noticed when he walked into the school, the big signs for the school pep rally happening. He didn’t really like going to those, but Gary had told him yesterday he was interested in going, which is more than likely just because Bebe is cheer captain. The group of friends weren’t really interested in that type of stuff.   
  
As the school day goes on, Mark really wishes Gary would just see that he could have something better. Noticing that Gary sat with her at lunch instead of their group, it felt just like he was distant from them all. They were all childhood friends, and Mark had known Gary longer than a lot of the other people in the room. They bonded quicker than anyone, and it just seemed ridiculous for Gary to be doing this to them all.   
  
As it got to the end of the day, the four boys all sat in the bleachers together. Nobody said anything, but it was really nice to just have Gary with the gang again, instead of with Bebe. They all watched together, but after a while, Gary got up, Mark following behind him as Gary left the building.   
  
“Gary! Hold up!” Mark catches up to him, “What’s wrong?” Mark asks, now walking alongside him.   
  
“I don’t love her Mark!” Gary responds, “I can’t keep doing this, I don’t know what I’m kidding myself with.”  
  
He stops walking, both of the boys turning to each other, “What are you talking about Gary?”   
  
“I’m-I’m gay Mark! Okay? I like boys! And-and I’m just dating Bebe to cover it up, I thought that getting a girlfriend would help me, and it just isn’t helping anything,” Gary started to tear up, Mark pulling him into an embrace.   
  
“Gary, can I admit something to you?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I like you,” Mark says, “I believe that we belong together. I hate seeing you with Bebe, she brings your mood down so much. Whether it's intentionally or not, you shouldn’t be with a girl like that or anyone like that.”   
  
Gary looks up at Mark, his nose was running and his eyes were bloodshot from crying, “I like you too.”


	29. break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored - Bechole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: break up with your girlfriend, im bored by Ariana Grande  
> Ship: Bechole

Halloween was a big night in South Park, always. It used to be that the kids went trick or treating, dressed up in costumes, grabbing candy from everyone. But now that they were all juniors, things have changed. They’ve grown up.   
  
There was still a bit of spookiness to Halloween, a lot of teenagers stayed at their own home with a couple of others and watched scary movies. Those were the lame ones, Bebe believed. Because there was always some party going on, and tonight, it was at Nichole's house.   
  
Nichole didn’t invite everyone, obviously. She only invited the girls and boys she was close to, the ones who wouldn’t fuck up something at the party. Token and his gang were invited obviously because Nichole was dating Token, and it was only fair that his friends would come along. The party standards were as the usually would be for any type of Halloween get together such as this. Wear a costume.  
  
It took a while for Bebe to actually pick out a costume. She preferred the sexier ones, that showed off all her bust and curves. Believing that she could also maybe pick someone up tonight, it was pretty certain to her that the costume needed to be right. She had a lot of options, sexy cat, sexy dog, even sexy baby. However, the general rule for Bebe is that any costume can be made to be sexier than it already is. So that’s why she decided on a sexy skeleton for today, to mix it up a little bit.   
  
The outfit was just a black crop top, with some skeleton gloves and skeleton leggings, but she really did think she looked good. She loved it, and it wasn’t even that she wanted to impress anyone tonight, she dresses up more for herself. If it woos anyone, that can only once in a while be a blessing, depending on who it is.   
  
Bebe arrived at the house after she got herself ready, walking inside since the door was already opened. She could spot some of her friends but didn’t see Nichole anywhere. Deciding to just get a glass of wine from the kitchen and sit down on the couch as bodies dances around her. The music was loud, as she nursed her wine and made out everyone she could. It was harder since they were all in costumed but some, like Clyde Donovan, also went the riskier root that Bebe did and could barely be recognised as wearing anything at all.   
  
Then she sees them walk through, Nichole and Token pushed through the crowd, Nichole giggling at what Token was saying. They had matching costumes on which Bebe thought was a little adorable. Dressed up as Belle and the Beast, Bebe was eyeing Nichole’s outfit, she really did look like an actual princess. She’s so pretty.   
  
Bebe realised she might’ve been staring for a while since Nichole had started to talk to her and she zoned out. “Bebe?” Nichole asks, trying to snap the girl out of her lesbian daydream.   
  
“Yeah?” Bebe asks, “Sorry, I was thinking..” She tries to stay smooth, as Nichole sits next to her, Token walking away to go talk to Jimmy.   
  
“I’m glad you came!” Nichole speaks, she had to move her legs around a bit to get into a comfortable position, the dress she was wearing is very poofy, “I like your costume.”  
  
Bebe nods, setting the glass of wine next to her, “Thanks, I thought a sexy skeleton would be original.”   
  
“It is,” Nichole responds, “I think maybe I’m too overdressed? Even a couple guys are in sexy outfits.”   
  
The blonde shakes her head, “No, you look perfect..” Oh god, fucking damnit Bebe, she thought to herself, stop crushing on her she has a boyfriend.   
  
Nichole keeps her smiles at her, as Token walks back over, giving Nichole some wine from the kitchen. Even though this was Nichole’s house, it seemed as more and more people got drunk, they started to forget they were actually in someone else's home.   
  
The blonde watched Nichole as she sips the wine, then looks over at Token. She felt really lucked out right now, but it couldn’t hurt to maybe try to get with Nichole tonight? Token is a kind boyfriend, but a lot of the girls, Bebe included, don’t believe he really is in love with her.   
  
“I’m gonna grab some snacks,” Nichole says, getting up, which leaves Bebe and Token alone. Perfect.   
  
“You should break up with her,” Bebe says, and if it wasn’t for the alcohol flooding through he body right now, she’d feel bad for just breaking it out like that.   
  
“Why?” Token asks.   
  
Bebe scoots closer to him, “I’m a little bored,” She admits, “if you just let me get with her from one night. I mean, it’s not like you really like her and it isn’t fair for you to just keep her.”   
  
Token’s face fell into one of disbelief, he definitely didn’t think that some drunk blonde was going to ask him to break up with his girlfriend just so she could get with her. “Do you like her??” Token asks, still a bit shocked.  
  
“Maybe,” Bebe breaths, getting close to his ear, “plus, I’ve heard from some people that you’re into Jimmy. Why don’t you just go for that tonight, live a little? I wanna see something interesting at this party anyway.”   
  
Token took a deep breath and moved away from her. Clyde walked over to them, “Bebe, Toke, we’re going to do some shots, Nichole told me to invite you guys.”  
  
The blonde got up, Token also standing up and following Clyde into the kitchen where Kenny was pouring shots of what Stan has named the “Flaming Dr Pepper,” for everyone. Handing them out to all the people crowding around. Everyone downing them, including Bebe and Token.   
  
Then Nichole got the group of teens that were in the room to follow her out onto her back porch. There was a pool outside, and some of the teenagers decided to get naked and jump in, Bebe sitting down on a bench and watching as Nichole danced with Token.   
  
Soon, however, Nichole’s eyes locked with Bebe’s and Bebe returned with a lustring stare. Token whispered something in her ear, and Nichole said something back. Token soon watched as Nichole walked over to Bebe.   
  
“Do you wanna get in the jacuzzi with me? I notice that all of them went straight for the pool.” Nichole suggests, Bebe standing up and returning with a head nod, following the girl to her hot tub, looking down at the bubbles. Bebe just pulled off most of her clothes, staying in her underwear. She then helps Nichole gets her dress off, and both of them lower themselves into the jacuzzi.   
  
As they stared at each other, they moved in and kissed.


	30. Daylight - Kyutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Daylight by 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Ship: Kyutters

Kyle had started getting really irritated with Butters behaviour recently. He’s been going around, telling everyone he’s a vampire again. Dressing in the clothes from Hot Topic which had reopened, and hissing at random people. He refused to listen to Cartman, Kyle, Stan or Kenny because he believed he had more power than them. He also would only drink blood at lunch which disgusted the group a lot but to each their own.   
  
Today, Kyle had decided he wanted to do something about it. He didn’t want Butters to continue acting like he’s a vampire. Vampires are not real, and there’s no way Butters is one. Kyle was sure Butters knew this and was just putting on this big show to get everyone's attention. Which it did work a bit for him, but Kyle wanted it to stop. He did not want blood around his food anymore, he didn’t want Butters to hiss at him anymore.   
  
So he approached him outside on the track, once school was out. Butters always hung out near the goth kids with the other vamp kids at a nearby tree. Kyle was reluctant, going up to the tree, as he didn’t really like the vamp kids, but nobody did. They were very annoying and pissed Kyle and a lot of kids off a lot. That’s why Butters needs to stop this.   
  
The redhead approached them sparingly, stopping in front of them as the vamp kids look up at him, “What do you want?” The leader vamp kid, Mike asks. Kyle scratched the back of his neck, as he feels his heart start beating faster. It was like they were putting him in some sort of trance or something, as he gulped, now starting to feel very scared.   
  
“I-I just want to talk to Butters alone…” Kyle says, looking over at where the blonde boy was sitting. Mike just nodded and gave a ‘very well,’ as Butters got up, going over to Kyle. Kyle walked him over to the alley of the school, where it intersects with another gate that led to Stark's Pond. He looked into Butters eyes, and his stomach started to lurch and ache, his body movements becoming tighter. He didn’t know why he was scared, vampires aren't real. But as much as he told himself that, his body was not agreeing.   
  
“What do you need Kyle?” Butters asks, his voice had changed a lot, Kyle had noticed; since he had started saying he was a vampire. He set the umbrella he had next to the side of him, now that they were under some shade. Kyle wasn’t sure how to say anything, and Butters glare at him made him feel more uncomfortable, watching his ice blue eyes gaze around at him.   
  
Butters started stepping closer to him, so Kyle took a huge step back. His body was going into flight or fight mode now, and for what? Butters. Kyle thought that this was just ridiculous, and he really needed to calm down. But for now, he should get it out of the way while they are standing here, “Butters, I really think you should stop this entire vampire thing. It’s getting out of control,” Kyle says, trying to keep himself confident.   
  
“It’s not something I can just stop, Kyle,” Butters says, letting his voice continue to sound creepier, as he walks closer to Kyle, Kyle continuing to back up onto the fence behind him, “Do you know how hard it is to be a vampire Kyle? To drink blood? To not be able to go out in the daylight?”   
  
Kyle shakes his head no, “And you don’t either. Vampires aren’t real Butters, you really expect me to believe all of this?”   
  
Butters puts his hands around Kyle’s wrists, now pinning him against the gate as he took in Kyle’s aroma, Kyle took in a sharp breath, not knowing what Butters was planning in that head of his. He didn’t respond to Kyle’s question, and instead leaned in more to his neck, Kyle was too scared to stop him, his body just froze, as Butters bit down his neck. Kyle started to feel woozy, shutting his eyes as blood was taken from his body.   
  
When Kyle awoke his limbs were as stiff and cold as a corpse. He raised his hand to his neck and it came away bloody. As he struggled to recollect how he got back into his bedroom, guessing it was most likely a bad dream, he ran his tongue over his teeth. He stopped at his incisors and to make sure felt with his fingers. They were long and sharp.  
  
He rose to his feet and stumbled to a cracked mirror on the wall. He put his face close to the glass to get a good look but instead saw the empty room behind him. Was he a ghost? Maybe he died in his sleep? He looked back to see if his body was still on the bed but it was not. He patted his body, definitely solid.   
  
He was aware that he should be terrified by now but his heart wasn’t beating at all and his mind nonplussed. He soon realized that he should go to school, and deal with whatever is happening at another time, getting new clothes on and making it out the door. As soon as the sunlight hit his skin he felt it bubble and smelt the aroma of burnt flesh. There was no pain but he retreated nonetheless. Then it hit him. He was a vampire.   
  
It was a petrifying thought, to think that Butters had somehow turned him. He really wished that this was just a nightmare, running back up to his room and dialling the number of his super best friend, Stan, holding it against his ear as he took in sharp breaths. What was he going to tell Stan? What if Stan doesn’t believe him?   
  
“Hello?” The voice asks on the other end tiredly, Kyle assumed he had just woken up.   
  
“Hey dude,” Kyle says, “I’m in sort of a pickle,” Kyle gets up to shut his blind, the daylight continuing to make his skin sizzle.   
  
Stan paused for a moment, “What is it this time?”   
  
“It’s about Butters.”   
  
“Butters?” Stan asks, a bit shocked.  
  
“Yeah, I know this sounds crazy,” Kyle says, “and you won’t believe me. But I think he turned me.”   
  
“Turned you?” Stan asks, “What do you mean, he made you gay??”  
  
Kyle chuckles, “No, I mean like, I’m a vampire now. He turned me into a vampire.”   
  
Stan sighs, “Dude.” He says, then gives an awkward pause before he continues, “I’ll come over and see, I was a little afraid something like that would happen when you said you would go talk to Butters. Did he bite your neck? Did you not try to stop him?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Kyle responds, “I think I couldn’t stop him, I don’t think my body allowed me.”   
  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Stan responds, “I’ll also bring some books.” He then hangs up and Kyle lays down on his bed, looking up at his roof to make out all the outlines that sat there. He couldn’t believe this happened to him.   
  
This could be life-changing, he wouldn’t be able to be normal ever again. He’d have to stay away from the sun, and would never see himself in a mirror again. He hated this, and he really wanted to punch Butters for doing this to him. What would he even tell his mom? It was becoming a lot for him, as he put his hand against his chest.   
  
It didn’t make any sense, he shouldn’t be alive. His heart wasn’t beating.   
  
He heard his bedroom door open and shut after an hour of just laying there, his eyes going to look at whoever came in. Stan stood there, a couple of books in his hand as he took his jacket off and swung it around Kyle’s computer chair, sitting at the end of the bed.   
  
“Okay, I brought a lot of books, Twilight included,” Stan says, “I also read a couple of them on the way here.” He then moves over to touch Kyle, “You’re freezing cold,” He whispers, “you really weren’t playing around.   
  
Kyle sat up, still staring at Stan, he felt different when looking at his best friend. It was like, it didn’t matter right now what Stan looked like, usually, Kyle was good at taking in his best friend’s hair and face, but right now all he could feel was his aroma, and all he could do was smell him. He was getting hungry, and he had to hold back. He wouldn’t do this to Stan.   
  
Stan lifted his chin up, looking at the bite that Butters had given Kyle, “That’s gnarly dude,” He runs his finger over it which makes Kyle hiss, Stan quickly backing up, “Why don’t you try going to talk to Butters about it? I’ll tell him to come over here after school since I’m guessing you’re not going.”   
  
“Yeah, thanks Stan,” Kyle says, as Stan gets up, leaving to quickly get to school and letting Kyle keep the books. Not wanting to miss the first bell.   
  
Twilight was something Kyle had always hated, he’s seen the movie before and he thought it was cheesy. But he felt like reading the book, may help him get closer to what’s going on with his body. He grabbed a highlighter, and looked through the book, underlining anything he could find in it about vampires.    
  
There was a knock on the door downstairs as soon as Kyle had finished with the book. Going down the steps, he already knew it was going to be Butters, opening the door to the blonde, holding an umbrella over him as he steps in and set sit down. “Nice to see you again, Kyle.” He greets.   
  
“Butters, what did you do to me?” Kyle asks a bit shocked, “Why did you do this?”  
  
“It was the only way you were going to believe me, Kyle,” Butters got closer to him, “the only way you’d trust me.” He moves over to sit on Kyle’s couch, Kyle taking a seat next to him. “I’m sorry that I had to do it, and normally I don’t, I stick to pigs and cows blood. But you were right there, and you smelt so sweet, and your blood tasted so nice, I couldn’t help myself.”   
  
Kyle looks down, wanting to cry, but he couldn’t. He was basically dead, any water he had in his body was removed when Butters turned him. Butters noticed how Kyle was acting, putting an arm around him and kissing his cheek, “It’s going to be okay Kyle. I know everything about being a vampire. I’ll help you out, I’ll help you dress like us, be like us. We could even have a life together if you wanted? I always thought you were adorable.”   
  
“What?” Kyle looks at Butters, “You like me?”   
  
“Yeah,” Butters says, “another reason I had to bite you. I couldn’t ever date a mortal, but now that you’re like me, I can get with you.” He gives Kyle’s lips a peck, and Kyle was soon under his trance, just like that.   
  
It took a lot of thinking on Kyle’s side, how he was going to get through any of this, and he knew he needed Butters help. He did, also always find Butters attractive, but he never thought about going through with that, because it is Butters after all. But now, as he sits here on the couch, both of them basically dead and cold.   
  
The daylight was now dangerous to them both, it would turn them into dust. Kyle needed Butters, and he looked back at him, “Okay,” He says, looking directly into the blue eyes, the one he saw last before he was changed, “I want your help. I want to be with you.”   
  
Butters smiles, and Kyle realised there was a feeling there that he can’t fight. He now was running from the daylight.


	31. Slow Hands - Clenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Slow Hands by Niall Horan  
> Ship: Clenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: smut

There wasn’t anything like having a drink on a Friday night, Clyde thought. He was sitting at a bench near Stark’s Pond, his dad off with Liane, his new wife. He had a bottle of beers next to him, the eighteen-year-old downing one of them, not really liking the taste of the bitter beer.   
  
He hadn’t gotten to go to college like a lot of the people in South Park, just due to not knowing what he wanted to do at the right time. His dad suggested that Clyde take a gap year, and let himself find himself. It was helpful a little bit, but Clyde did feel lonely in this small town without his friends.   
  
The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance, and Clyde soon put the packet of beers under the bench, looking into the direction they were coming from. He then noticed a familiar blonde wearing a bright orange parka, who made eye contact with him, “Hey Clyde!” the boy greets, who Clyde soon clicked in his head to be Kenny.  
  
“Hi Kenny,” Clyde says, Kenny taking a seat next to him, “what are you doing here?” he asks.  
  
Kenny shrugs, “Well I’ve been given some time off at work, so I thought I’d just take a walk down here and get some fresh air. I thought you went to college?”  
  
Clyde shakes his head, “No, I couldn’t decide on anything. It also just seemed like way too much for me right now, so I’ve just been working at my dad's shoe shop for now and taking a bit of a gap year.”  
  
Kenny looks at the bottle of beer Clyde was holding, then looks back at the brunette, “Well if it means anything, I couldn’t go to college because we couldn’t afford it. Kevin tried so hard to get money for me and Karen to go, but there just wasn’t enough. So now we’re both working to get Karen in at least.”  
  
Clyde frowns hearing that as he stares up at the blonde, he felt really bad for Kenny. He did have the opportunity and the money to go to college he was just, dumb. He thought about maybe going to cooking school and getting a degree to become a chef, but he didn’t think that was a good idea for him. As nice as it sounded.   
  
He then feels a hand placed on his leg, Clyde looking down at Kenny’s fingers, then looking back up at him. They stayed quiet, just staring in each other’s eyes, Kenny then moves a couple of strands of Clyde's brown hair, leaning in to peck his lips. Once he pulled away, both boys were now smiling.   
  
“Sorry, I just, had to get it out of my system,” Kenny says, watching as Clydes face turned a bright red, blushing deeply.  
  
The brunette just nods, scooting closer to the blonde and pressing his lips against him again, Kenny grabbing around Clyde’s waist and tilting his head. Both to boys tongues meeting with each other as their teeth clinked together. Kenny could taste the beer on Clyde’s lips, and Clyde could taste the weed on the others. They both made out right there on the park bench, just tasting and touching each other.   
  
Kenny rubs his hands up and down Clyde’s back, Clyde soon pulled himself off, “We should take this back to my place,” Clyde says, talking right into his face, taking a deep breath, “I want you bad.” Kenny just nodding as they both stood up, Clyde grabbing the beer from under the bench.   
  
They both started walking quickly to Clyde's house, Kenny holding Clyde’s hand tightly as Clyde leads him inside his house, setting the beers down then pushing Kenny down on his couch, sitting on his lap as his mouth touches against his again.   
  
The kiss was fast and sensual, and Clyde struggled a bit to get Kenny’s parka off, but Kenny gave him some help, as well as taking his white shirt off underneath. “I wanna give you a handjob,” Clyde whispers, “I wanna feel you up and down; I want you to touch me too.”  
  
They switch positions, Clyde sitting next to Kenny as Kenny pulls off his boxers for him. Clyde wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking it up and down while Kenny worked on removing Clyde’s clothes.   
  
As Clyde continued to move his hands slowly, Kenny got Clyde to position himself on his knees, licking his fingers as he softly moans to the feeling of Clyde’s hand, then pushing one slowly inside of Clyde. Clyde stopped for a second, a low groan escaping his mouth as Kenny wiggled it inside, trying to find Clyde’s prostate. As soon as he heard the whine and moan from Clyde, he started moving his finger to hit there.   
  
Once Clyde got adjusted, letting out moans, he moved his hands again slowly, letting himself touch every part of Kenny’s length. He even bobbed his head down for a bit, so Kenny could have more access to his ass whilst his licks a lineup Kenny’s dick. Kenny shivering at the feeling, adding another finger inside of Clyde.   
  
It seemed like a battle now, to see who could get who to come first, as Clyde moves his mouth down on Kenny’s length, leaving his ass up in the air. Kenny continued to be slow with Clyde, letting his fingers travel everywhere inside of him, adding a third one even.   
  
Kenny continued to hit Clyde’s prostrate hard, and Clyde actually had to stop himself, halfway over Kenny’s dick to let out moans around it, which Kenny was quick to return, feeling the vibrations around him.   
  
Clyde continued to bob his head, licking around his dick and letting Kenny hit the back of his throat. Of course, however, Kenny’s fingers were making pleasure shock throughout his body, and he was soon coming, his mouth around the others dick.   
  
Kenny pulled Clyde off, to lay him down on the couch, his mouth meeting with Clyde’s against as he tastes himself. He then slowly pushes his dick inside of Clyde, Clyde letting out a whine as he becomes hard again.   
  
The thrusts we’re slowly and agile, Kenny pulling back to watch as Clyde whispers and moans, loving the feeling of Kenny’s cock. “Kenny, fuck,” Clyde grips onto the couch, his eyes squinted, almost closed tight and his mouth agape.  
  
He looked so pretty, Kenny thought to himself, as he continued to thrust in and out of the brunette. Going as slow as possible, and only speeding up at Clyde’s begs for him too.  
  
It was not long till Kenny start wrecking Clyde, hitting his prostate hard and fast, Clyde letting out a string of swear words; yelling out Kenny’s name. Kenny couldn’t help but think his name sounded nice coming out of Clyde’s mouth while he was getting rammed by him. Then both of them were coming, Kenny letting himself fill Clyde up as Clyde came for a second time all over him and Kenny.   
  
Maybe Clyde wasn’t missing out too much on college. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OVER


End file.
